Losing Something
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: POLL WINNER! Cole,Zane,Jay, and Kai got hit by the Mega Weapon and they each lost something important. Cole lost his bravery, Kai lost his powers, Zane lost his intelligence, and Jay lost his mouth! Its up to Sensei Wu, Caroline,Lloyd,Lara and Nya to find a way to turn them back to normal!
1. Chapter 1

**Cole's P.O.V**

Today is an awesome day! Since it's warm outside and Ninjago City is having the time of its life Sensei decided to let us have a day off. So me and the guys are in Ninjago City.

"This is so awesome! I can by stuff for Nya!" Jay yelled while he was moving from every store to store.

'DUDE FANGIRLS ARE COMING YOUR WAY!" Kai yelled at him.

"OH WELL I'M TAKEN!" Jay said when he ran into a mob.

"Why are we at the mall again?" I asked.

"We wanted to by things for everyone as an appreciation gift." Zane answered. All I know is that Caroline asked me to get her a platinum necklace. Yeah, she so did. Luckily the lady gave it to me for free! I don't blame her! We saved this city a bunch of times.

"I have a necklace, rings, tea, and a cheat code book." I said said.

"Same." Kai and Zane answered. That's when Jay came back looking like a psycho.

"Now that I got something for Nya we may leave." Jay said.

Jay your shirt is ripped and lipstick is all over your face." Zane pointed out.

"Take me to the beach, I'll wash it off before we go to the bounty." Jay is so confusing sometimes. If Nya saw how he was looking now she would of been yelling like crazy! That's when an explosion was heard from the other side of the mall.

"You got to be kidding me?!"

**Kai's P.O.V**

I agreed with Cole when he said that. We ran to the other part of the mall and all the serpentine were having fun with the '5 Fingered Discount'. This was really sad if you ask me.

"Take all of it! I want this platinum necklace that those fools on television were talking about!" Garmadon demanded. We looked at Cole he just shrugged.

"NOT SO FAST!" I yelled and that easily caught Garmadon's attention.

"Kai, do we really have to go through this again?!" Cole said while he facepalmed.

"Well sorry he's just stealing stuff and I apparently have enough time to go on !" I snapped.

"Actually, you did you see Zane here..." Jay started until Garmadon interrupted.

"ENOUGH! Serpentine get those ninja so I can get this over with!" Garmadon's planning ahead?! That's the first time! I should give him Twinkies or a Hershey bar. Sadly we were outnumbered and they tied us with women's underwear!

"Hey Cole! Caroline told us the story when you guys were playing the 'Human Fly'. Is that what you strapped on your head?" Jay asked pointing to the bra on his head.

"This coming from the guy who has it on his chest." Cole pointed out and it made everyone laugh while Jay yelled for help so someone can help him take it off.

"Mega Weapon..."

"Oh here we go." I said. The serpentine laughed while my teammates glared at me. Too Bad! At least I made laughter spread in the air.

"I want these ninja to loose something that makes their team strong enough to stop me!" Zane finally found a way to get us out of the huge dress that we were trapped in but it was too late. We blacked out

**Jay's P.O.V**

After Garmadon hit us with his Mega Weapon I felt someone shaking me so I instantly woke up to find Nya and Sensei Wu by my side while Lloyd, Caroline, and Lara tried to wake up the others.

"Well I hope the mayor as 7.5 million dollars." Lara said. "Garmadon destroyed more than half of the mall and stole everything from this section!"

"Tmnidhiolhdaopphhdewfw." I said? That's what came out of my mouth? I put my hands on my face trying to feel fore my mouth! I lost it! HOW AM I GOING TO EAT?! Cole's cooking tonight so I have an excuse at least . I ran to the others trying to shake them up. Then Zane woke up. YES! He had is body parts! YOU DON"T THINK THAT...

"Where am I? WHY ARE THERE GEARS IN MY HEAD? AM I FROM THE FURTURE? DO I HAVE A PROMBLEM?" Zane was asking some dumb questions. (Words are spelled wrong on purpose!)

"Zane's dumb, Jay lost his mouth anything else?" Lloyd said.

**Kai's P.O.V**

****I woke up to see Lara smiling at me as if I was a sick puppy. But I knew that she cared to me so I let it slide.

"Hey guys? What's wrong?" I asked.

"You guys were hit by the Mega Weapon! Plus, Zane is dumber than a turkey and Jay lost his mouth." Caroline told me.

"What's bad about Jay losing his mouth?" Zane asked.

"HE WON'T BE ABLE TO EAT!" We yelled at him. It took him 10 solid minutes to get what we were saying.

"Oh." This was a HUGE problem. That's when Cole woke up and we were all gathered by him and he let out a HIGH-PITCHED SCREAM! My ears have not heard something that high pitched from a man. Cole jumped into Caroline's arms and I snickered.

"Why are you so scare?" I teased.

"I don't know!" Then Lara came over.

"Hi..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Cole..."

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Period."

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Boo."

"AH!" Man this is SO MESSED UP! Lara can't even finish a sentence without him freaking out.

"Wait a second! Kai didn't lose anything!" Lloyd pointed out.

"Kai do spinjitzu." Sensei instructed.

"NIJNAGO!" I sup around but nothing happened. I lost my powers!

"Kai lost his fiyah powah!" Zane said in a teasing voice.

"Let's go back to the bounty! We can fix this right Sensei?" Cole asked while clinging on to Caroline.

"Yes. Unless you're scarred." Sensei teased.

"I'm not..." Lara threw a twinkee at him.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNN!" Cole yelled as he dashed out of the huge hole in the wall.

"Kai lost his powers, Jay lost his mouth, Zane lost his intelligence, and Cole lost his bravery?! This is bad." Nya said. We shook our heads in agreement. Then we heard cars crashing into each other. Cole probably did that.

"COLE WAIT UP!" We yelled.

* * *

**This story had the most votes on the poll so TA-DA! The story that you guys thought that would be the best! The 2nd winner is coming out too!**

**Questions**

**Cole's afraid of twinkees now. What would he think about cake?**

** Jay's like Hello Kitty now! How is he going to eat?**

** Kai lost his powers what do you think might happen because of that?**

** Zane is dumber than a turkey! He can't even say word right! What is the dumbest thing Zane could say or do?**

**Uploading this story tomorrow! Bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**Lara's P.O.V**

This was madness! Zane doesn't even know what air is! I signaled Caroline, Nya, Lloyd and Sensei Wu. If we're going to train them we have to do properly and if we don't do this correctly Ninjago will be doomed!

"So if we're going to train them two people will train Zane before he thinks he can fly." I said while we huddled up.

"I could take Cole! If he's going to be brave again we can go to the Underworld, The Fire Temple, cause some explosions, fight some bad guys, and probably Disaster Island!" Caroline suggested. All of looked at her. Sensei was shocked when she said Disaster Island. Why? I dunno.

"I take Jay! Since we both deal with electricity. I could take him to the Wi-Fi Tower during the thunderstorm. Plus I can make him something so he wouldn't need to eat, drink, you name it!" I said.

"I can take Kai. After all I am a samurai." Nya happily said.

"Sensei and me get Zane!" Lloyd said. We all agreed and look at the four ninjas. Cole was eating cake, Zane was spazzing out on the floor, Jay was sitting down looking at Cole eating his cake, and Kai is trying to do spinjitzu and was falling every time. Sensei walked into the middle of them and told them our plan. I looked at Caroline and she was pumped! After Sensei finished I took Jay and we ran to Ninjago City. The thunderstorm will start has soon as we started to climb it.

**At The Fire Temple**

**Caroline's P.O.V**

I forced Cole to run about 40 miles so we can get to the Fire Temple. He wanted to touch the lava until I stopped him.

"Touch that your hand will melt off and so will your head." I said with a smirk.

"Did you really have to say that?!" Cole asked.

"Yes I did. Now you may need to grab a piece of wood. We going lavasurfing!" I told him. While Cole went to get some wood for us I decided to stay by the Fire Temple. The last time I was here a ENORMOUS piece of quartz came out and since its going to blow up any day now I thought this would be great for my twin. That's when I saw a tree was on fire. I saw Cole by the burning tree. This was idiotic!

"COLE WHY DID YOU BURN THAT TREE?!" I exclaimed.

"There was a spider on it." I facepalmed at that answered.

"I saw a tree that fell down while I was looking at some quartz so we can use it! You'll cut it though." I told him. By the time we arrived at the fallen tree a thunderstorm started. Cole cut some boards for us and we were on our way in.

"Put your board in the lava then carefully get on it and keep your balance or you will have a painful but quick death." I warned him. I went first so he can see how safe it was. The Fire Temple has so many ways to get under it, over it, you name it!

"Ok Cole are you ready?" I asked while getting on my board. I saw him already lavasurfing though.

_'This is going well.' _I thought until the volcano blew up because Cole smacked an ant with his blade!

**Training with Sensei and Lloyd **

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

When Zane was smart he could find out all the numbers of Pi now he can't even find the numbers that equal 4.

"Zane! Pay attention. If you're going to run into Garmadon again you must protect yourself." Sensei stated. We both felt bad for Zane. He thought playing with crumbs are interesting!

"Don't worry ! I'm going to fight Ganondorf and destroy him because I fight for..."

"Good?" Sensei questioned.

"Justice?" I asked.

"No bacon." Sensei and I faceplamed when Zane said that. We had to fix this and quick.

"Zane take these shurikens and throw them toward the target." Sensei instructed. Zane did as Sensei said but he didn't get a bullseye or the target. He accidentally pinned me onto a wall.

"At least I got something!" Zane said while smiling. I feel like I'm teaching Special Ed.

**Training with Kai and Nya**

**Kai's P.O.V**

This was an annoying training method. Nya kept on yelling things in my ear as if I was deaf!

"Swing your sword higher! Keep your balance. Don't just stand there! Do this faster! Duck quickly. Use stealth." Nya would say to me every 5 minutes. If I was with Caroline I would probably lavasurf or something.

"Kai! If you don't pay attention now how are you going to face Garmadon if he does a sneak attack or something!" Nya told me. I decided to use my sword on a dummy and wait till it's time for dinner. I kept on wandering what Jay and Cole are doing. That's when I saw that the Fire Temple was exploding. And I heard shouting from the distance.

"Nya can I go take a break or something?" I asked nicely. Apparently Nya wasn't in a good mood. When I asked that question she slapped me!

"NO!" She said and we got back to training. This is legit.

**On The Wi-Fi Tower**

**Jay' P.O.V**

Today might of been a total disaster at first but when Lara brought me to the top of the Wi-Fi Tower to practice my powers I couldn't refuse. The thunderstorm was pretty much destructive but i was able to control it and it hit a few trees.

"Jay I got good news for you! 1. You have a tablet so you can communicate with us and you're getting a tube in your throat so you can eat!" Lara said. I clapped for the first on to show that I was happy but the second one I made a face that represents that I'm scared.

"Don't worry its only temporary! Plus either that or you're going to die from starvation." Lara replied back to me. I took the tablet and typed in "Ok".

"Jay if you can try to stop the lighting from striking buildings. Over 1,000 place lost power in 20 minutes." Lara told me. I shook my head and tried my best to stop the lighting strikes but they shocked Lara and she glared at me. I made an 'Oops' face and shrugged so she wouldn't have a rage.

"Sorry :(!" I typed in.

* * *

**If I was going to train in one of these groups I would choose the activity the twins were doing :3. Anyway 20 Days Till Christmas! I'm doing a countdown because I can**.

**Questions**

** If you could, would you try to make Ninjago have 44 or more seasons?**

** Who's your favorite ninja?**

**What do you think is in Cole's Chili recipe? List your ingredients! **

**To Lovestarr:**

** My favorite Ninja is Cole X3**


	3. Chapter 3: Random Chapter

**WARNING: CHAPTER FULL OF RANDOMNESS! THINGS WILL NOT PROCESS THROUGH! I'm bored :3**

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

Zane learned the alphabet, numbers, colors, foods, do I have to go on? Plus he keeps hitting on Lara's laptop. He loves it so much that he offered it bacon.

"So HP do you want to over ride my hard drive?" Zane asked. I took the laptop away from him.

"Give me my sweet HP back! She has amazing programs and no viruses!" Zane is going crazy. That's when Cole and Caroline came back and they were covered with ashes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"While we were lavasurfing Cole killed a bug with his blade causing the blade to go threw the volcano which made it instantly explode." Caroline responded.

"Cole was not paying attention to anyone or anything except the last piece of cake!" Zane yelled.

"No I wasn't!" Cole said.

"What's with the chocolate around your face?" I asked.

"I had a Hershey's chocolate bar." Cole told me.

"What's behind your back?

"Nuts."

"Why?"

"The chocolate came with them." Cole was really eating a chocolate bar with nuts. Sensei came in at that moment.

"Were you smoking or did something blow up?" Sensei joked.

"The Fire Temple exploded!" Cole said. Sensei was looking at him like Cole was crazy.

"Sensei it really did." Caroline said.

"It did?! This is bad but do you want to play Would You Rather? After all you did train and surprisingly survived that explosion." Sensei responded.

"Sensei why are you so hyped?" I asked.

"I had some mint tea and it makes me hyper!" Sensei replied. That's when he spotted Cole eating nuts. Sensei SMACKED HIM ACROSS THE FACE!

"DON'T YOU KNOW NUTS ARE WHAT MAKE ALL THE COUNTRIES IN THE WORLD UNSTABLE?! THEY HAVE PEANUTS,CHOCOLATE WITH NUTS, WHAT'S NEXT?" Sensei screamed..

"Dad and..." I put my hand over Caroline's mouth. Today is just too random! Sensei's hand was hurting because smacking a person who's as hard as rock would break our fingers off. Zane smacked me and ran away with Lara's laptop.

"HE'S GOT THE LAPTOP! THE 3 OF YOU GET IT WHILE I RANT!" Sensei yelled us.

"That mint tea is some powerful stuff." Cole said. Caroline and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"Zane put Lara's laptop down!" Caroline yelled.

"NEVER! I'll take her to the bacon farms! We'll frolic through the sausage fields, go to the syrup paradise, have children, and upgrade together plus it has Google Chrome and when the laptop connects to me we're going to Japan!" Zane yelled.

"He told us his future in 3 minutes." I said. If my Dad did thid he can fix this by turning them back to normal.

"GUYS GANADORF IS HERE!"

"He likes the Legend of Zelda?! I love that game!" Cole said.

"SINCE WHEN?!" When Cole said that Caroline and me ran into a wall why Cole went though it and caught up to Zane.

"Dad! Can you please stop this?! This is madness!" I yelled.

"No it isn't Lloyd. This is..." My Dad was going to finish until Lara kicked him in the face

"Sparta." Lara said while giving Jay a high five.

**Kai's P.O.V**

When I heard 'Sparta' I ran until I was outside of the bounty. I saw Cole and Lara trying to get a laptop from Zane.

"Let HP go!" Zane yelled.

"NO!" Cole yelled back at him. He said it as if he was Garmadon. Zane let it go and started to cry.

"HP! Save all of those pictures you have with me!" Zane said "Follow me on Facebook please!"

"Alright students! Stop the taking. I recovered from my mint tea hype." Sensei stated. "Let's have dinner." I felt like slapping Sensei when he was looking like a hero while talking to us. why? I dunno.

"Kai is there something wrong?" Lara asked me. She gave a heartwarming smile. I felt like crying?

"I feel like crying." I replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know but now I feel happy! I probably have mood swings." I answered her. I grabbed Lara and I felt like cooking. WHAT IN NINJAGO IS HAPPENING TO ME?!

* * *

**Yep random but its still a chapter :D Kai doesn't cook I don't know if you noticed that.**

**Send me questions so I may answer them! So that's it good night.**


	4. Chapter 4: Things Change

**A/N: When you see 'Green Man Skirt' think about Link's outfit from The Legend Of Zelda**

**Jay's P.O.V**

Everything is changing! Well not everything except for Cole, Zane, and Kai. Me? Oh I still don't have a mouth but I'm normal. Cole lost his bravery then in a day or so he turned either emo or goth, Zane is wearing green man skirts and he's trying to get Lara's laptop, and Kai soften his attitude A LOT! Kai keeps on hugging everyone, Cole can either threaten you, scare you, or insult you, and Zane keeps on talking about Lara's HP as if that was his wife! I'm the only one that is normal. Now that's sad.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Kai yelled happily. He grabbed Cole, Zane and me and squeezed us into a group hug. Zane didn't care because he was flirting with HP while Lara was on it, but Cole an me were NOT COMFORTABLE! Luckily, Cole spoke up thankfully because I DON'T HAVE A MOUTH AND HE KNOCKED MY TABLET OUT OF MY HANDS!

"Kai let go of us or I'll yank your nuts off and put them in a shredder." Cole said calmly. See what I mean? A threat! Kai hesitantly let us go and i quickly grabbed my tablet from the floor. That's when Zane ran to were Lara was sitting and was looking at HP while she was looking at some pictures.

"Zane, why are you staring at my laptop?" Lara asked him.

"I love her Lara! HP purs when you start her or wake her up. She heats up to show when she's blushing. We were meant to be together! DON'T YOU SEE!" Zane exclaimed.

"But Zane she has a virus!" Lara said sarcastically.

"Oh well! The dirtier the better!" Zane responded. All of us looked at him with our best 'WTF' faces. Zane took another look at lara's laptop and he put on a poker face. He was looking at the pictures of Kai and her at a park before all of this happened.

"You liek Kai." Zane said in a pervy way.

"I don't like him I LOVE him!" Lara corrected. Kai ran to Lara and gave her a hug.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Kai cried. It's official: We need help. That's when Caroline came in carrying TNT in her hands and on her back.

"Ready?" Cole asked.

"Ready!" Caroline answered. I held their arms and typed on the tablet quickly.

"Where and what are you guys doing?" I typed in.

"We're going to explode the Constrictai tomb!" the twins bragged.

"Why?" I typed in.

"So we can get rid of it." Cole replied.

"And we can lower the snake population!" Caroline added.

"WITH 30 PACKAGES OF TNT?" I had to type this. Why are they going to do this?

"YUP!" They answered. When they went on the on the deck. I signaled Kai and Zane to come on the deck with me.

"We'll miss you. Be careful please." Kai said then he hugged me AGAIN!

"GAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" The twins yelled then they jumped off the deck. I had to agree with them. I'm getting uncomfortable. Then i was looking around for Zane. I didn't see them. I can't wait till we get back on track

**Zane's P.O.V**

'_ HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP WITH WINDOWS 9 AND INTEL ON THE SIDE_' HP WAS ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT. She loves it when people use her for stuff. That's how I feel! We're perfect for each other! Everyone else is jealous of our relationship. That's when I saw Lara was still on her.

"Lara can I please use HP?" I asked kindly.

"Why do you need to use her?" Lara questioned me with a suspicious look on her face.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE FOREVER ALONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I cried out.

"OK! You can use her for an hour." Lara responded to my 'Forever Alone' face.

"THANKS!" I yelled. I pushed her out of her seat and started to play on her. She started to pur as soon as I touched her. I blushed and decided to take pictures of us.

"If you need me I'm taking a nap." Lara told me. I nodded and went back to exploring HP. That's when Kai came in.

"Zane do you think Lara would like me wearing a pink vest? I want her to be pleased with my fashion!" Kai asked me.

"I'm sure she'll LOVE IT! YOU'LL BE IN THE SAME RELATIONSHIP WITH LARA LIKE ME AND HP!" I screamed at him.

"HECK YA!" Both of us high-fived each other as we said that. Then Ganondorf burst through the bounty!

"What are you doing here?!" Kai asked taking his blade out.

"I've came here for bait! Both of you are coming with me!" Ganondorf responded. Then he grabbed HP!

"WE'LL GO WITH YOU! DON'T HURT HER!" I yelled he shot darts at me and Kai and I blacked out.

'_ HP if I die...REMEMBER ME!'_

* * *

**Zane loves HP laptops! PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT...**

**Anyway I'm sorry for not uploading yesterday! My dog chewed through the wire and we lost internet until today! :D**

**Questions**

** How would you destroy the serpentine?**

** Are you happy that I got my internet back?**

**I watched Family Matters today XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDDDDDDDDDD who's your favorite FM character?**

**Steve Urkel FOR THE WIN! XD**

**Plus you can ask me some questions! Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I lost my internet but got it back!There is a poll on my profile and it's a blind poll. Whatever ninja wins a story will be written about them! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Zane's P.O.V**

I woke up in a cage that is over lava! Kai was freaking out trying to get us out of the cage while I snuggled in the corner trying to see if HP is ok. She had 14% of her battery left. Ganodorf must have did this to her.

"What do you want with us?!" Kai yelled. That's when Ganodorf came out of the shadows or the dark side. It's something!

"If I have you fools here that means I can get the silent and the violent one." Ganodorf said. "By the way Zane I"M LORD GARMADON! NOT GANODORF!"

"Sorry!" I said. I hope the silent and violent ones know that were between bars and a hot place.

**Cole's P.O.V**

"So they got captured?!" I yelled. I came back from destroying the tomb and apparently when everyone saw Caroline and I running while holding hand they had a 'World is Ending Face' on.

"Since when you guys hold hands?" Jay typed into his tablet.

"We just made it raining snakes and anti-venom outside!" Caroline cheered.

"Now we have to save Kai and Zane." Lara said. "I'm not changing into my uniform though. All I need is a blanket to defeat LG. Also can we get a LGTV? I have the power to!" Lara has to be tired if she can change the subject of saving her boyfriend and brother to LGTVs.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said.

"They're in a volcano though. We can't blow up a volcano especially when Kai doesn't have his powers and he keeps on hugging everyone like crazy." Lloyd pointed out. That's when I got an idea.

"Lara can use her blanket to save Kai and Zane while Caroline and me paint a stick of dynamite yellow so it'll look like a stick of butter." I suggested.

"Since when Dark Lords use butter?" Jay typed onto his tablet.

"Since he's been on that I Can't Believe It's Not Butter commercial." Caroline replied. (I imagined it and it was pretty funny)

We got into our suits (except Lara) ran to the Fire Temple. Since all the trees and bushes in a 20ft radius are gone from the eruption it was pretty cool to see all of the ashes in the air. Only if Garmadon exploded with the volcano.

**Kai's P.O.V**

Since Zane was talking to HP at the corner like a maniac, I decided to think about what happened in the last two or three days.

"Zane work with me here! We may keep on changing until one of us turn into a murder or something." I pointed out. Since Zane kept on whispering and blushing while hugging the laptop I took it out of his hands.

"WHY U TAKE HP?!" Zane yelled. I smiled because I got his attention.

"Zane bare with me! We need to find a way to get back to normal!" I snapped at him. Garmadon plan may really work this time. That isn't a good thing! That's when explosions started to happen and someone snapped the bars. It was Cole! I was going to hug him but he pushed me away.

"I hope Sensei Wu has a cure for this before I see you hugging me in your sleep." Cole said. I'm not going to lie I nodded my head when he said that. Cole grabbed Zane and my wrist and the three of us jumped off the edge of the cage. When we were about to fall into lava, Lara was able to save us with her blanket.

"Lara! Thank you for saving us!" I said. When we were on solid ground I hugged her. After our hug Lara took her HP and hugged it like there was no tomorrow.

"Where's Caroline and Jay?" Cole asked.

"I left them with Garmadon. They should be ok!" Lara answered. That's when blue pants flew through an opening in the walls.

"Oops!"

**Caroline's P.O.V**

Lord Garmadon apparently got stronger. He made Jay's pants fly off of him! When Garmadon and I saw his underwear we couldn't help but laugh. He had pictures of Nya's head all over them. Jay could only blush while Garmadon and me were hugging each other because of what we just saw. Since he was laughing so hard that he was crying, I superkicked him into the lava. But he survived!

"HOW DID YOU..." Jay and I exclaimed.

"Since you guys are changing I'm starting to get your powers. Since Kai lost his fire I survived!" Garmadon answered with a smirk.

"Jay we have to tell the others!" I said. He nodded in agreement. We tried to run away but he was able to trap our feet in some type of stone.

"Since your powers are strong and overwhelming, I'll need them to finish all of you fools off!" He snapped at me.

"This is coming from the guy who was crying with and like a fool!" I snapped back at him. Garmadon backed off and when he was about to say his speech of what he wants from the weapon, Cole and Lara burst through the walls of the volcano with Zane and Kai.

"Let them go!" Zane commanded.

"Why should I Link? Should I be Navi?!" Garmadon teased. Zane shot ice at the stones that our feet were stuck in and freed us. Jay on the other hand is trying to stop everyone from laughing at him. Lara passed him his pants so he can stop looking like a fanboy. Lloyd came in with Sensei Wu and Nya.

"Where's my Dad?" Lloyd asked.

"To be honest Lloyd he was right here. He probably disappeared." I answered. That's when I saw Nya had a marker in her hand I grabbed it and made a smile on Jay's face.

"Don't worry it's not permanent!" I told him. He made a face that made me think that if he really had his mouth he would be smiling. I patted him on the back.

"So Sensei did you get any tea, leaves, milk, or something that could make everything normal again?" Lara asked.

"Yes I did. I hope it works or we're in trouble." Sensei said with no expression. I hope it works. It's fun blowing up things with your bro but I want him to be back to himself. When we were walking back Lloyd kissed me on the lips and he had lip balm on.

"Lloyd? Lip balm?" I questioned. He blushed and said this.

"Well I know you like Fruit Punch so I tried it on." He whispered to me. That's when something hit me.

_' If Garmadon has all the power of the elements if he has double the power he'll be on stoppable!' _I thought. I'm in for a ride.

* * *

**I have a concert tomorrow night so as soon as I get home I'm writing chapters for my stories!**

** Questions**

** If Kai didn't save Lloyd in Episode 10 what do you think would happen?**

** What do you think is going to happen in season 4?**

** What do you think Cole's chili smells like?**

**Good Night guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: After a Field Trip I went on yesterday I was too lazy to type so here is yesterday's chapter! I'll upload today's chapter as soon as I post this chapter.**

**Nya's P.O.V**

When we got back onto the bounty Caroline told us what Garmadon's plan is. The boys (except Jay) were shocked. If Garmadon gets their powers Lloyd won't be able to defeat him! Sadly more changes have been going on. Cole looks depressed and when one of us tell him something he literally says something that would make you freak out, Kai is quiet all the time, Jay is making scribbles all over paper and stuff like that, and Zane was acting like Smergul from that Ring Lord thing (**You know what I mean :3 If I spelled his name wrong I'm sorry!**). Sensei decided to give them the cure for the spell Garmadon put on them. A piece of cake.

"Sensei I don't mean to be rude but what is cake going to do for us?!" Cole questioned.

"The cake as the medicine in it." Sensei answered him. "This is HP's favorite food." That's when Zane grabbed a piece of the cake and stuffed it in his mouth. He wiped all the stuffing onto his lips and ran to find Lara's laptop. I feel bad for him. Cole took a little piece and ate it in a corner. Kai took two slices one for him and one for Jay.

"You know what I want in return." Kai said to Jay. Jay leaned in. Kai leaned in? THEY WERE GOING TO KISS! That's when Caroline came in.

"Kai! You're going into my time out in my Torture Room." Caroline told him. "Jay you keep on trying to ask Nya out!" I blushed when she said that. Caroline grabbed Kai from the back of his shirt and dragged him down the hallway.

"Jay what do you think your doing? Tell this is a change! Not your really feelings!" I asked dramatically. Jay shrugged and nodded his head 'Yes'. I was relieved.

"Wait a minute! When in Ninjago did we get a Torture Room?!" I asked.

"Since we don't use the closet in the next hallway Caroline decided to make a few changes and it would be in good use." Cole answered. Apparently, Caroline can take care of herself if Lloyd does something wrong.

"Jay, what were you thinking? Please tell me that it was a change and not what you really felt!" I asked. Jay shrugged then he shook his head to represent 'Yes' and shook his head 'No' for all the things I asked. I was relieved after he answered. Then Sensei and Lloyd came in. They looked depressed.

"What's wrong Sensei?" I asked.

"The potion isn't working. Instead of getting better they got worse." Sensei answered. I was flabbergasted.

"How do you know it made them worse?" Lloyd opened a door and it was Zane and Kai cursing at each other! Jay was looking like he was laughing and Cole threw glass bottles at them to shut all of them up.

"So you met our new team." Lloyd said while he closed the door.

"There's got to be another way to fix this!" I yelled. Caroline walked into the room at that moment. I think I accidentally woke her up.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"It's not your fault. That thing Sensei gave them made our lives harder. Now I going to smack some Sensei into there heads." Caroline replied. She opened the door and started to beat them up (Well except for Cole because he was sleeping after five minutes of throwing stuff at them).

**Caroline's P.O.V**

That fight I had with them was worth my time. Even if I through Kai and Zane out the window. Jay was on the floor while Cole was sleeping. At least he can get something good.

"Jay try to help me find out what in Ninjago is happening." I demanded.

"Since Sensei made cake with the potion in it we all though it would work but it made everything worse!" Jay typed onto the tablet.

"This is just great! You guys are going to keep on changing until something bad happens." I said angrily. If Garmadon wants more power he needs to get them form the Mega Weapon or something. Not from the ninja who literally helped in his time of need.

"Jay stay here while I find out another method that might work." I said. Jay nodded and decided to go on his laptop. When I was done with Jay I went onto the training deck to see Lloyd and Lara talking and stuff like that.

"Hey Caroline! Kai was freaking out when you through him out the window!" Lara exclaimed. Lloyd looked at me with a heartwarming smile. That's when I decided to spill the beans.

"Guys, Lord Garmadon is taking away their powers! When Jay or me or whoever threw LG into the lava he survived because he had Kai's powers! Now he'll do the same thing to the others!" I admitted. Lara did a spit take with her milkshake while Lloyd was looking at me with a dimwitted face.

"No wonder Kai's blade isn't working for him." Lloyd pointed out.

"I think Zane lost his powers too. He could make ice path or whateverso they wouldn't end up in the water." Lara also pointed out.

"Great! so Jay and Cole have their powers an that's not good enough?" Lloyd asked. Lara slapped him upside his head.

"Lloyd, Caroline is trying to say that if Garmadon gets all of the elements again he'll have double the power! So NO ONE would be able to stop him! Not even YOU!" Lara explained to him. That's when we heard an explosion from the side of the ship.

"This is too much! When will this idiot know that he'll never beat us?! For now on every time Garmadon has a plan we facepalm. That will represent his failure." Lara yelled out. The three of us got out blades and ran to were the explosion is. Sadly, it was in the boys room and dust was all around us so we couldn't see a thing.

"Alright Garmadon! Show yourself!" I commanded. Garmadon stood up and looked at the three of us.

"HA!" Lloyd and I yelled.

"Guys there are eight on the right AND left sides!" Lara said with a worried face.

"How do you know?" Lloyd asked with a 'No it can't be' face.

"Since I was able to make some shades to go with my ninja suit. I thought it would be helpful on mission!" Lara answered. That's when thirty-two red eyes looked at us. Lara was right! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**Lara's P.O.V**

When sixteen Garmadons came charging at us, I decided to shoot lazers and that took out eight of them. Since my blade keeps on glowing when it points north I decided to leave the lovebirds in a battle while I was trying to fin out where my blade was taking me. I made a left and my blade pointed at Caroline's Torture Room. My blade is either glitching out or it has a virus.

"Look blade if you don't like the way you look I'll spray paint you. I'm not going to let you melt in fire, get flatten by an anvil, and etc!" I said. That's when my blade pulled me THROUGH THE DOOR!

"You are soooooooooooo going to be deleted if you do that again!" I yelled and that when I saw Sensei Wu and Nya.

"Lara jijiojoihhvfgrehbvroho!" Nya mumbled.

"Ok I'll untie you guys." I replied. I used my blade to cut the ropes. At least they're ok. If none of the boys are here that means Garmadon took them! That troll!

"Where's Lloyd and Caroline?" Sensei asked.

"I left them to fight the last wave of Garmadon clones. You can't blame me because I was following my blade and it led me here." I replied. When we left the Torture Room and went back to the Boys room we saw Lloyd and Caroline making out.

"Get two rings, both of you put them on your hands, then buy a bedroom so you can do 'The Bedroom Dance'." I said in a teasing way. **(2)**

"Uh...Hey guys! Did you find Cole, Zane, Jay, and\or Kai?" Lloyd asked us.

"No but it's funny how there's a big gaping hole in the wall and you two are kissing during a sunset." Nya pointed out.

"She has a point." Sensei and me said.

"That means Lord Garmadon has them!" Caroline exclaimed.

"At least we have each other." Sensei said happily. We gave him an annoyed look.

"Well we can look for them tomorrow since we have to fix that whole in the wall." Lloyd said.

"At least you know what I was going to tell you to do." Sensei stated. "Lloyd will sleep in Girls room tonight until we can get the supplies for repairing that hole."

"I hope you like the smell of perfume and you will see bras and panties in some places so good luck." Nya told Lloyd. He was embarrassed and worried. We laughed at told him she was kidding. That stopped the embarrassment but not the worrying.

**Cole's P.O.V**

"While you was sleeping Garmadon was able to capture us!" Kai and Zane said happily. I was mad and annoyed, Since I didn't want to strangle them to death I decided to say something from the bottom of my heart.

"You people irritate me." I said calmly.

"WE KNOW!" Kai and Zane yelled in my ears. At least Garmadon captured me while I was under my blanket because now I can censor what Kai and Zane were yelling about and stay warm. Since I didn't want Jay to suffer I signaled him over so he can have peace.

"Hello my pets!" Garmadon said. "I hope you like the cage you're in."

"Why did you even capture us?!" All of us (Except Jay) yelled.

"Since all of you are losing your powers because of the spell I put on all of you, I will be so powerful that I would have the power of the Mega Weapon!" Garmadon shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!" Kai and Zane yelled. Jay's face expression looked like a 'No' so he was with the two fools.

"Good for you! I'm flabbergasted! Should I run in this cage or sleep for a month or so?" I asked sarcastically.

"You should be screaming in terror!" Garmadon snapped at me.

"Dude you're not that evil. Caroline's Torture Room gives people phobias and scars them for life while your plans fail!" I snapped back. Garmadon glared at me so I mouthed 'I will kick your ass'.

"You'll regret this you petty ninja!" He said then ran off. Kai looked at me with a blank expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"When you said Caroline's Torture Room she had tigers in there and they almost clawed me to death while she laughed evilly. When she told the tigers to stop she said 'Don't be a gay or you'll end up like Micheal Bay.' At least if Caroline's going to rescue us she must have a trick up her sleeve.

* * *

**End of Chapter! Now Questions**

**Out of my two Ocs (There will be more) who's your fav? **

** Do you know what Lara means at number 2?**

** Every time Garmadon makes a plan do you facepalm?**

**That's it for now! Make sure you vote for the poll that's on my profile. Next Chapter coming up! Bye Guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: Zane's letter and more

**A/N: Words that are misspelled in this chapter are spelled like that on PURPOSE! Also you may laugh to hard at one point. Do not drink or eat during this chapter! You've been warned! Enjoy!**

**Cole's P.O.V**

Kai was pacing back and forth while Jay and I tried to keep Zane under control. Garmadon didn't take HP with us so Zane freaking out like a baby.

"I MISS HER! HPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPP..."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" I asked. Zane stopped yelling and started to cry silently.

"There's got to be a way for us to communicate with Lara! After she DOES have here laptop." Kai said.

"I think we can use Jay's tablet if we're in a hotspot we can e-mail her." I pointed out.

"Cole YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Kai yelled. He ran to hug me but I punched him in the face.

"What did I tell you about hugging?" I questioned him.

"Sorry." Jay was doing stuff on his tablet and typed in 'We're in a hotspot!' Zane ran over to the three of us and started cheering.

"HECK YEAH!" Zane cheered.

"Alright so I'll type this and..."

"Out of the way Cole! Rest your butt and nuts while I type the e-mail!" Zane said after he pushed me away from the tablet and I landed in Jay and Kai's lap. Zane was so happy that I didn't feel like ripping his legs off.

"There! Now you can see my masterpiece!" Zane bragged. Kai, Jay, and I ran over to see Zane's letter.

* * *

**To: LaRa**

**Subject: HELPZ!**

**Dear LaRa and OtHeRs pEoPlEs,**

**Weed needz your helpz! Gamadon trappedded uszes in cage! He planezz 2 steel our pewwerz! iF he haz our pewwerz he will havvve the pewwer of they MCEEGE WEEPEON! Andz he mayz fire uszes with a LAYZAR!IFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF Wez diez fromsz that the wurold willz bes in Danderrrrrrr! Thanz Gamadon'z pewwer woood bez OVA 9000! Ifz youz dounought helpz us I'lz Ferez my LAYZARZ AllZ THEY LaRaz ,lLYODz, NAYZZZZ ORZ YANZZZ, CONRALINZEZZZ, NESSEIZ!**

**LUVZ,**

**COALZ, JZ, KAIUZ, ZAINZ :D :D :D :D**

****"What is WRONG WITH YOU!" Kai and I yelled.

"Nothing so let's tap the send button and it's gone!" Zane really sent that reject letter! This Nindroid is defective. I bet he doesn't even know how many grammatical errors that were in that e-mail! He even spelled our names wrong! Really?! COALZ?! this has got to be a dream! Caroline's well everyone's name looked awful! He didn't put an apostrophe were JZ was! I think I'm about to rant. But I pushed Zane away from the tablet and typed a REAL letter.

* * *

**To: Lara**

**Subject: Help and reject letter**

**Dear Lara,**

**Garmadon trapped us in the Constrictai tomb. We need your help so we can get out of this mess! If you come too late with the potion or whatever Garmadon would have the power of the Mega Weapon! Please hurry up.**

**Love,**

**Cole, Jay, Kai, and Zane**

**PS: You know that letter that was sent to your laptop before this one? That was Zane's letter. So you can delete that reject letter or keep it. Your choice.**

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

"THAT'S A REAL LETTER!" Cole told Zane slowly.

"Yeah so? Mine was better!" Zane teased.

You spelled my name from something underground, you made Jay's name sound like a rapper, Kai's name into some bald kid from PBS **(1)**, and when you typed your name it looks like you just took the P and added a Z from the world pain.

"Well I'll sorry M.C. Grammer **(2)**!" Zane exclaimed.

"Guys we can't start an argument! Do you know what might happen?!" I exclaimed **(3).**

'True that.' Jay typed.

"Sorry Zane." Cole said.

"Don't worry! I FREAKING LOVE YOU BRO!" Zane ran and hugged him.

"Isn't that sweet?!" I teased. Cole glared at me. I ran behind Jay as soon as he moved his hand.

**Lara's P.O.V**

Wow. That was easy. I feel bad for them. I bet they're ranting about each other. Lloyd was pretty comfortable last night on a unused bed **(4)**. He was talking about the e-mail Zane sent us. I know that everyone at the table was laughing up a storm. I was in the kitchen making pancakes and bacon.

"Breakfast is ready!" I yelled. I came in with a bunch of plates. I had to walk slowly since I'm clumsy. When everyone got their plates it turned into a Eating Contest. I just ate my food normally.

"So Caroline how are we going to save them?" Sensei asked.

"We'll need at least one of them who have their powers or should I say 'pewwers'?" Caroline joked. Everyone started to laugh their head off.

"Wait wouldn't that mean we'll need the Mega Weapon?" I asked.

"Yep and Lloyd or anyone of could use it!" Caroline said. All of us did a spit take but I got wet!

"If we all have elemental powers and we're WAY stronger than we we were before. You'd think that we can all use it. **(5) **Caroline pointed out.

"It's worth a shot!" Lloyd said. "Now let's go!"

**Jay's P.O.V**

I hope they got our message. If I'm in here any longer I might start having rabies and none of the guys will know. i feel weak since I'm almost out of my powers. Looks like Cole is the only one with his powers but he can't bend the bars.

"I feel empty!" Kai whined. I nodded my head to show I felt the same way too.

"It feels cold." Zane complained.

"Come under my blanket guys." Cole suggested.

"We can?!" Kai and Zane asked while I had a face that would ask that same question.

"Yes and you can even hug me." Cole mumbled the last part. But we took the suggestion as if we were going to die. We were all hugging Cole. Then the four of us fell asleep.

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

We were running to the Constritai tomb and it was heavily guarded. So we decided to teleport inside of the tomb.

"So its heavily guarded outside but you can hear a crumb drop in here." Lara said.

"Don't be so sure." Someone said. The person was my Dad. Why am I aren't I amused?

"Where are our friends?" Lara yelled.

"Oh you'll see."

**Zane's P.O.V**

"Why are we stapled to a wall?!" I asked. I only saw Kai and Jay. I saw something red splatter on the wall.

"You don't think Cole..." Kai said. Jay started to cry.

"Cole died while he was alone. So we'll die dateless." I cried. We started to cry for our dead brother.

"WHY ARE YOU FOOLS CRYING?!" Someone yelled. I saw Cole.

"Great now he's haunting us in our dreams." Kai said. We found out that it was really Cole when he smacked the oil\blood out of us. Luckily that let the staples come off of us.

"I think he was going to assassinate us." Jay typed. We looked at all the missiles, bombs, lazers, and etc.

"He was going to fire lazers at us!" I exclaimed. That's when some of the serpentine saw us.

"Hey that emo kid is the one who caused the murder of 100,000 Constrictai soldiers! Now we only have 1,000,000 left!" A solider yelled.

"I'M NOT EMO!" Cole yelled.

"Well Cole..." Kai and I were going to say he kind of is. Until he gave us a glare. Jay gave us a look which means that he agreed with us. Cole took a bomb and shoved his hand into on of the solider's chest and he MADE THE SERPENT BLOW UP!

"HIS POWERS ARE OVA 9000!" I yelled.

"RUN!" The other serpents said.

"Our team has turned from epic to up Overlord's butt." Cole said.

"The Overlord has an ass?!" I asked. Cole just facepalmed. Maybe he is emo.

* * *

**Today's chapter!**

**(1) Caillou! **

**(2) So Random (Favorite of part the song: Your cukoo cukoo like a bird)**

**(3) Ever heard of How To Become A Dark Lord? :3**

**(4) More Ocs coming!**

**(5) If you think about it she might be right. While Garmadon had the Mega Weapon they didn't have their elemental powers. Maybe if the Mega Weapon was still here they could use it.**

**Questions**

** Do you think Cole is emo? (This is a MAJOR QUESTION! Like think about it?) :\**

** Can you translate Zane's letter?**

** What are the funniest parts of this chapter?**

**Bye Guys! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Zane sends another email. I felt so retarded typing the 1st one!**

**Kai's P.O.V**

I have bad news. We're on the top of Ninjago's famous Glass Tower! If we jump we'll die before we even hit the ground! I sat on the Heli Pad with Zane since we were bored. Cole was sitting on the satellite looking in the sky while Jay was spazzing out near a vent. He probably has rabies.

"We have to get out of here before the serpentine get us!" Zane whined.

"We can send another letter!" I suggested.

"Or we can make a flare gun." Cole also suggested. That's when Jay was waving his hands like a fool.

"We can't fly Jay." Zane said. But we didn't know that he was trying to warn us about the heicopter that was landing to see kind of got crushed by it.

"MY NUTS!" Zane yelled.

"Screw them back in!" Cole snapped at him.

"Why are ninjas on the roof?" A lady asked as she got off of the helicopter.

"There are serpentine invading the building." I replied. The lady helped Zane and me up. She was pretty strong for a girl if you ask wouldn't believe what I saw when I was looking at Cole. I SAW COLE SMILING AT HER! HE HASN'T SMILED IN DAYS! He probably wants to be nice.

"MY name is Ashley. You must be Cole." She said.

"You got that right." Cole said happily. He was really being nice to Ashley. Jay walked over to see what was going on.

'Don't tell me Cole is being nice to a random girl.' Jay typed. I'm not going to lie she WAS really happy to see us.

"Well maybe he wants to be a happy non-emo man for once." I replied. I turned to see Zane talking to a girl.

"Fools, meet Jamie! She was piloting the plane while Ashley was sending out a mission." Zane bragged. "Plus we can send a letter to those people on her laptop!"

"If you guys want we could give you a ride to get you back to your friends." Jamie suggested. She seemed really convincing.

"Why not?!" I said. That's when Cole and Ashley came back:HOLDING HANDS. When we got the flying thing (I really forgot what it's called and that's Zane's thing).

"There's a hot tub, fridge, rooms on here so enjoy yourselves!" Ashley announced. When she left I nudge Cole. I decided to sound gay and pervy. So I grabbed a pink scarf and started to wrap it around my neck.

"OH HELLO COLE DARLING! So do you like Ashley? Or you're trying to be nice for once?" I questioned him.

"You know you look gay when you said that and wrapping a pink scarf around your neck right?" Cole asked me. I'm pretty much screwed when he asked that.

**Zane's P.O.V**

Since none of our friends responded to our first message I'm going to send a rude letter! With corrections of course!

* * *

**To: LarA**

**Subject: HELPZ UZ TROLLZ!**

**DEer FOOLZ,**

**Y U NOH SAAVE UZ?! U CANZ KILLZ YOURZZSEZVEZS ZSINZEDS U KNO CARRE ABOOUT THE UMIVSE! NOWZ WHEVES R UZ WEED ONZ A CHOPPA! I'MZ NEZXT TO A HOT CHIC! HER NAMEZ JAMME! U MAD BRO?! HELPZ UZ! KHOLZ WUN'T BEA HAPPZIEZ ABOOUT THEZ! YOZ MOMZ WILLZ BEETZ UZ FOOLZ! I FREAKING LOVE YOW! 3 POKE MEAH!**

**LUVS,**

**KHOLZ, JAZZ, KIZZ, ZANEZ :D :D :D :D**

* * *

See how better it is? I was overjoyed when I sent it. When I told Jamie I was done she congratulated me with. A. KISS! CAN I GET A HECK YEAH! I braided her lovely brown hair so I can show her that she's a SEXY LADAY!

**Jay's P.O.V**

I was in the hot tub with Kai. I felt SO relaxed. Instead of foam coming out of mouth it came out my ears during my rabies. I didn't even think about Nya until now.

"So Jay do YOU have fun with Nya?" Kai asked.

"No." I typed.

"Good because I whip you so hard that the yellow will come off you skin!" Kai apparently was drunk. Why? I don't even know why I care. I got out and decided to get a towel in one of the rooms. The room I went into was a HUGE mistake. I saw Cole and Ashley making out! Well at least Cole has a girlfriend. But that was record time before me and Nya even started to date!

"Do you mind?!" Both of them asked.

"I won't take care of you kids," I said then I ran back into the hot tub.

"Lara come have fun with me!" Kai said while he was swimming to me. I slapped him in the face with my tablet. Then I heard Jamie and Zane laugh together. I feel forever alone.

**Nya's P.O.V**

I feel forever alone. No jay but Lara probably feels the same way. I got captured by the serpentine. Lara fighting AND reading Zane's email. When the snakes saw it they started to die. LITERALLY! TOO MANY ERRORS! I think the others didn't see it.

"Nya you know you can bend those bars right?" Lloyd pointed out. I totally felt so alone that I didn't notice that the bars were made of bamboo! I cut myself free and thought about the four ninja. I hope their ok.

**My P.O.V**

There ok if you know what I mean!

* * *

**End of Chapter!**

** Do you think Zane should stop typing emails?**

** Don't you feel bad for Jay?**

** DO you think this is the only time in the story that Cole was HAPPY?**

** Should Zane become an author?**

**Good night ppls!**


	9. Chapter 9: Losing Jay

**A/N: Sorry guys for not uploading. I'm sick and fevers aren't the best thing in the world but that scene in episode 24 when EVERYONE saw Cole winking THAT MADE MY HEADACHE GO AWAY! Plus that was for all of his fans and haters of him out there. I think by that scene most of the people who love Ninjago are Cole fans. Enjoy!**

**Lara'/89-s P.O.V**

I bfee+/l like sleeping right now. If I enter the bounty I'll faint. Maybe that's why Lloyd is carrying me.

"Lara are you ok? You hit your head on a wall pretty hard." Lloyd asked me.

"I'm fine! Its just that I..."

"Miss Kai?" Nya teased. She totally cut me off plus I wasn't thinking about us getting married and having two or more kids and dieing together. I promise I wasn't! Ok maybe a little.

"Of course I miss Kai!" I said. That wasn't suppose to come out.

"You know he loves you right?" Nya asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I said in a british accent. I know he love and he said it face to face but he needs to bring me somewhere special. Like Ninjago highest mountain! I heard its beautiful in the winter. That's when I saw some people on the bounty. I got my blade out so I would be able to fight but I saw Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane! Zane was licking Kai's face but who cares! I do a little bit.

"ifzUgotzMEZemalezWEZwoodsofb eenzsafefrormfeareningLARZAR Z!" Zane yelled. I hugged him even if he was oily and his nuts were out of place but I could fix that.

"I'm so happy that you guys are ok!" Lloyd said.

"But if you fools were here all alone this place must be filled with glass, lazers, and nuts with bolts on them!" Caroline said. We all looked at them because we know the deal. Kai and Jay would accidentally drink wine and start throwing bottles at everyone or everything. Since Cole couldn't take all the bottles and pervy noises he would find a lazer at shoot it at them. Zane would just pull out he nuts and bolts. Garmadon make EVERYTHING GO WELL!

"We cleaned up the place so you guys wouldn't have to stress out." Just then two girls with brown hair came out. I think Zane should of been more specific with the 'SEXA LADA' but oh well. Caroline was really happy to see those two girls.

"Thanks for cleaning up the place and you used my chains to tie them up. Nice!" Caroline told them.

"Thanks! My name is Ashley and this is my sister Jamie we helped them get here and Kai told us everything. We will help you since many things can go wrong."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH" All of us yelled. That's when the alarm went off. I was angry when I heard of another Garmadon attack.

**Zane's P.O.V**

HAVEZUZEVEZRSNOOTIECETHETYOU ZCLANBEETBURDGUSYWISZBABCON? BABCON! MYLUVARNAMEDHORRYPEVTTERIZGU ONE! $ SUM REASUN.

IZTHISWHUT I THINKZZ ITZ ZT?! PUBERTY?! I'M TOOOOOO YUNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO o a penny OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO and a piece of bacon OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO a Justin Bieber poster I'll take it OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

"ZANE! YOU'RE RUNNING INTO BUILDINGS AND NOW ITS STARTING FIRES, EXPLOSIONS, AND ETC!" Caroline and Ashley yelled.

"Surry now where was I? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOONOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNO MNOMNOMNOMNOMNOmnomnOMONOMNO MNOMNOMNOMNOMN bacons good for u it clogs your fat flabs and makes more so You CNAZ BEZ your ONN PLANEEEET!NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OH GARMADORF!

**Sensei's P.O.V**

I feel bad for my students. Zane was causing destruction in the city by running into buildings, stores, restaurants, and etc. I feel like something bad is going to happen. But those two girls who cleaned the bounty earlier organized my tea for me and they're helping the others on their mission. I hope they come back safely. One more thing though. Why would Zane think he's going through puberty? PUBERTY! That is a word that I wish I never heard of.

**Kai's P.O.V**

Since I lost my powers, I threw around my blade so I can stop the Stone Army from attacking me and my friends. Since Cole still has he powers he was able to turn 1000 or more into stone and break them. Jay was basically doing the same thing I was doing but in a better way. Zane was just running into them like a mad man.

"RUNZ 4 YOUR BACON! THY WURLDS UONTING ONZ ITZ!" Zane screamed.

"Guys i need a little help here!" I said. I was literally being STONED TO DEATH! The warriors kept on jumping me as if I millionaire! That's when Caroline came to my rescue. She fired a lazer and all of the warriors around me flew. Like went into space! If I were on of them I would be scared of Caroline. Like come on if she can torture you without knowing she'll can you in a black hole, too!

"Are you ok because I see everyone but Jay." When she said that was was shocked.

"JAY'S GONE?!" I yelled.

"I wouldn't say he's gone he went to the Dr. Jay to get new shoes." Caroline answered sarcastically.

"Don't worry he's in safe hands." That was Garmadon! That hooligan! Did I just say that?

"Why didn't he yell or tell us to help him?" Zane cried after causing more destruction.

"He doesn't have a mouth!" Cole yelled.

"So true." Nya whispered to Ashley and Jamie.

"Ok Garmadon give us Jay back or you're going to die!" Ashley yelled.

"FINE! He's at the...

"Lost city of Ouroborous?" Nya guessed.

"The Underworld?" Jamie questioned.

"The MENTAL HoSPITal! Zane yelled.

"No but those were good guesses though. He's in the forest by the famous waterfall. Meet me threr tonight!" Then Garmadon disappeared.

"We better go!" Ashley suggested.

"Why?" Nya really needs to stop asking questions.

"Zane caused 14 explosions so if you want to go to jail stay here!" She answered. So we all made a run for it.

**Sensei's P.O.V**

I always wanted to do karaoke but people don't think I'm good enough. Since I'm all alone i think I should be a songwriter until my students get back from their mission. how does this sound

**Your mother so old**

**That she made out of mold**

**I guess I should of told ya!**

**I have my name in gold on my teeth ya!**

That's my rapping part for your information. I think it deserves 5 stars if I start a band. That's when I heard talking on the bounty. My students are back so soon? I hid my song under my bed (or mat) so none of them can find out my awesome skills. That's when Lara came into my room.

"Sensei we have a problem." Lara said. I took my teapot and poured a come of tea for myself.

"You can tell me anything." I told her. I decided to start drink my tea at the WRONG TIME.

"Garmadon captured Jay and left in the while so Jay's fate is to be in the sequel of The Jungle Book!" I did a spit take when she said that and she was soaked in tea.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok Sensei! That is what I was expecting anyway. I was pleased to hear that but I was worried for Jay. If my brother can knock up Misako then he can put my student into this 'Jungle Book'.

* * *

**That was a LONG chapter and MERRY CHRISTMAS FOR IT BEING THE 2nd (or 3rd) DAY OF CHRISTMAS! Now time for questions.**

** Do you think Sensei should be a rapper? Imagine him with a golden chain, teeth, and beard oh and GI!**

** Is Zane retarded or Mentally ****retarded.**

****** What do you think about Sensei's rap? In my opinion HORRIBLE!**

******Now everyone do 21 or 45 facepalms. Why? People thought that the world was going to end on 12/21/12 (12+12+21=45)**

******Don't you guys every wonder why they don't make couple names for Jay and Nya? The best one in my opinion is Jya. You don't like the name Jya? Then how about Nay? Split the letters of their names apart.**

******J a y + N y a = O.O I support it but I can't come up with a name. Nay and Jay rhyme but I'm with Jya (Jay's name mixed up) **


	10. Chapter 10: Losing Kai and Cole

**Caroline's P.O.V**

Since Jay is gone from us or existence, Nya has decided to cry, eat popcorn, and watch the show Famous Couples of Ninjago to get away from all of her pain. While she was doing that Lara, Ashley, Jamie and me were huddling in a corner trying to come up with the right words or a way to make Nya feel better.

"Can we just tell her how we feel about this in both a nice but mean way?" Ashley suggested.

"I agree with Ashley. Its better to tell the truth then to lie." I said.

"But what if she doesn't take it the right way?" Jamie asked.

"Oh well!" Lara answered. So the four of us got up and approached Nya.

"What's wrong guys?" Nya asked in a sad voice.

"Nya stop acting like Jay is dead or something like that! Garmadon is just using him to get all of us." Jamie yelled.

"Plus in Zane's letter (If you can read it) it clearly says that if he gets all of their powers his power level would be** OVA** **9000**!" Lara exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter anyway what's the point of trying if Jay is gone?" When Ashley heard that she did the best thing ever. She SLAPPED NYA SO HARD THAT SHE HIT THE DOOR TO THE ROOM! Her boyfriend better NOT forget their anniversary.

"Nya I have slapped some sense into you. If you give up on all of us you give up on Jay, everyone in Ninjago, and THE WHOLE UNIVERSE when Garmadon finds out about it." She pointed out.

"Ashley's right and if you still don't understand the point we'll all slap you in a slapdown!" I said with my hand up.

"You guys are right. Also Ashley is good with slapping sense into to people. He better not forget their anniversary." Nya said.

"Who's 'HE'?!" Ashley asked. All of us giggled when she asked us that question.

"We know you love Cole." I said after giggling.

"Oh because we kissed, he gave me cake, and gave me chocolate."

"Yep pretty much."

"All of us are going to be more than friends so I'll refer to you guys as my sisters." I LOVE this part of my life.

**Cole's P.O.V**

Kai keeps on having a bad attitude while Zane was watching Elmo. Where was I you ask? Hanging out on the ceiling.

"ELMO HE'Z WUMG 1+1=2 not 1 IDIOT!" Zane yelled.

"Zane he's did wrong so Elmo can correct him." I told him.

**ON TV**

1+1=2 B!TCH NOT 1! OH ! #$%^&*& %& %$ ^&* %$ #&# %^ &% &$& ^&*^ * &* $ $ # 76 5&* $ &* % * $8 $ %#$ # $^!% $!*% $!^$& $%$ &&*%^#^&^%*$!# )$ (&^ #&^%*&(*)%% #$!$! #^%^^%$#%^&&^*&^%&$%^# !# !$%^%$&%^&%^%$%$% $#! #! #!$#%$%^^^&^*%*&*((((*&*^*(&^*(&&^&^%%^^$%$#$# $# $###! ! $#%&^&*^&*&*(&^

**Cole's face:** O.O

**Zane's face: **XD

**Back to Cole's P.O.V**

"COLE KAI UZ NUVA TOLDZ MEAH ELMO CAN BEEZ ZO EMO!" Zane was laughing from all of that cursingand stuff! I felt like a FOOL when I thought about Elmo being FRIENDLY. Well to gang members.

"Look I know that you need to learn stuff from scratch Zane but we have a friend to save!" Kai exclaimed.

"Do you know how stubborn your being now?" I asked Kai.

"This is coming from the guy who's on the ceiling!"

"Its not my fault that Caroline forced bars into ceiling because YOU didn't take HER SERIOUSLY!"

"SHUZH UP! ELMO WILL KICK UR AZZEZ IZF UZ KEPZ ONZ RGUING!" That's the FIRST smart thing Zane said during all of this chaos! Well not really.

"Hey guys its time to find Jay!" Ashley yelled. Her voice is the voice of an angel!

"Lutus guz guzz!" Zane yawned.

"You mean 'Let us go'." I replied.

"SHUD MEZ CIRE?! This guy needs serious help.

**Lara's P.O.V**

"CARRY ME FASTER!" I yelled. Kai forced EVERYONE TO CARRY ME! Isn't that sweet?

"Why should we carry you faster when a friend is in danger?" Jamie asked.

"BEACUXZ KUI SZID SOOOOOOOO." Zane answered. That's when we heard a whisper.

"Hey guys I found Jay!" Caroline screamed from the distance. She stopped carrying me since we entered the forest. Nya DASHED away from our group when she heard Caroline's words. So we decided to run after her.

"IS he ok?" We all asked.

"Yep. Plus Ninjago is making his life story a movie!"

"What is it called?"

"The Hobbit." None of us could of believe how Jay looked...with a flap to block Nya's property!**(1) **He looked like the guy with the eyes and he was blue and he an...

"AVATUR!" Zane only if you were smarter. The real intelligent term would be avatar.

'Help me!' Jay wrote that in the mud.

Let's save Jobbit!" Lloyd yelled. All of us ran to save Jay but Garmadon used his lightning to shock us and pushed Lloyd away (he's immune to lightning).

"You think you're going to steal my pets?!" Garmadon questioned.

"If Zane can pick his nuts then yes!" Lloyd said. He hasn't spoken much since he spent the night in our room. That reminds me! Did we ever fix that hole in the Guy's Room?

"You do know that he took Kai and Cole right?" Caroline said while looking between leaves and bushes.

"Maybe that's why he's left this note.

* * *

**Dear Ninja,**

** If you want to see your three friends again this is all I ask for. ALL THE LADIES MUST MARRY ME! I left Zane because he's to "Special".**

**Hate**

**LG **

* * *

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

"WHAT?" Is the only thing I heard from the girls. They were OUTRAGED.

"Don't worry we can fix this!" I said. "Right Zane?"

"YUS AND WE'LL BEBE THERE WHEN U HURVE KEEDS!" Zane agreed.

"We AREN'T going to have kids!" Nya yelled.

"Let's talk about this on the bounty!" I said. OH DAD YOU SUCK!

* * *

**Garmatroll that's how they roll!**

**How do you think the girls feel?**

**Do you hate Chima?**

**Are most of the shows your watching ninja theme (Me: YES)**

**Gotta go bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

When we got back to the bounty we read the note over and over and over again. We were flabbergasted that my Dad would want to have six wives ( my mom counts) and probably more!

"We have to come up with a plan and avoid marrying Garmadon!" Jamie exclaimed.

"How about we hangout in the Serpentine Tombs until this blows over?" Lara wasn't trying to think about kissing Dad. But that's when I got a plan.

"You know my Dad IS going to marry all of you one at a time and he wouldn't need the Mega Weapon for that, right?" I pointed out.

"So what are we going to do about that?" Nya asked in an enraged tone.

"We'll need to find somebody who would pose as one of you guys while the others go and look for Jay, Kai, and Cole. Its that simple!" I answered. I felt VERY BAD for them. That's why I'm in their room looking at their dresses since its a messed up wedding after all.

"So what are we going to do about this?! Garmadon kissing you is as bad as Cole's cooking!" Lara complained.

"Don't worry it none of us will get married to that creep. Does he really wants to marry girls that he calls fools, petty, or annoying?" Caroline asked.

"If some Dads can do that to some Moms and they get married than yes." I responded.

"Hey guys we got another letter from Garmadon!" Ashley yelled from down the hall.

"What is it this time? Bring your parents so we can have a night out?" Nya kept on asking so many questions that it starting to get annoying. Apparently Jamie felt the same way and put a toilet plunger on her mouth. We high-fived each other and opened the door for Ashley.

* * *

**Dear Fools,**

**Don't worry about what you have to wear because I have GLORIOUS wedding dresses. I have THOUSANDS of dresses for you to choose from and I have rings for each one of you! Meet me in the Crystal Cave in Ninjago's National Forest to get this over with! **

**Hate (But now love)**

**LG**

* * *

**Ashley's P.O.V**

I really don't care about Garmadon's 'Wedding'. He just using us so Jay, Kai, and Cole can cry and die alone which is why I need to tell the others what we should do. But for now I have Zane clinging on to my legs.

"PUEEZE! MAYZ i BE YO MARYER?" Zane cried and asked.

"No! I'm not marrying Garmadon!" I snapped at him but he still didn't care about my answer. Ever since I delivered the letter to the other girls and Lloyd, Zane has decided to go on retarded mode and has plans to annoy me to DEATH!

"What would you do if I said yes?" I questioned.

"IZ WOODZ BEASZ DUR HAPPAEST PURSUN EUVERER!" Zane yelled.

"What if I said no again?"

"IZ WUUDZ AZK UZ AGAN ANND ACAN!"

"You may be my 'marryer'. Also you can marry the others as well." If I said 'NO' this guy may cry oil, water, and sparks. Maybe things can work out if Zane 'married' us. He can hit Garmadon into space if he thinks dumb. Plus the Mega Weapon would be free to take. I have an idea!

"Ashley we have to meet Garmadon in the forest and Sensei is already there probably trying to stay calm and come up with a plan or something." Caroline told me.

"Ok but I'll bring some weapons and stuff them into our purses because we all know this is a set up." I replied.

"You're like the sister I never had." Caroline smiled and dragged Zane away from my legs onto the deck.

'_I wonder if people would actually go to the wedding.'_ NAH!

**Sensei's P.O.V**

There are thousands of serpentine, skeletons, and stone warriors here!

**Jamie's P.O.V**

While we were walking through the forest we stumbled upon a red carpet.

"We're here! Now I can paint the dresses So bad That they would be on Ninjago's Funniest Home Videos!" Caroline exclaimed while taking out a can of black spray paint. That's when Garmadon walked up to us.

"Hello ladies! Just to let you know I'll be marrying two girls at a time and the first two girls I'll be marrying are Ashley and Caroline. So don't be worried when the world crumbles in our hands." Garmadon really knows how to treat girls.

"MAYZ MEEZ MARIES UZ?" Zane asked.

"No I already have general Kozu doing that." Zane was so sad that he started to cry oil and water. So I decided to pat him on the back.

"Zane there is another role you can play in the wedding and Lloyd will help you so we can save the boys." Ashley said with a smirk.

"WHUT IZ IT?" Zane stopped crying and started to smile. Ashley threw a brown wig and a wedding dress at Zane and threw a black wig at Lloyd with another wedding dress.

"Zane is going to be Ashley while Lloyd is Caroline. The rest of us will look for our three brothers so get ready to wear high heels." I explained.

"But what about Nya, Lara, and you?" Lloyd asked.

"i can make holograms so Garmadon won't notice a thing! Put these oranges or a sphere shaped thing on your chest after you put on those dresses. Then Garmadon will be convinced that you're girls." Lara replied.

"Let the wedding crashing begin!" Then all of us put the plan into action.

* * *

**Oranges are sometimes the thing that us girls use to make us look more 'grown' (I NEVER DID THAT).**

**Sorry for not uploading sooner! I was watching Jimmy and Timmy Power Hour (the 2nd one) and it was funny and EPIC! If you haven't watched it YOU MUST WATCH ALL 3 OF THEM!**

** Now time for questions**

**Do you want me to upload Zane's Glitches the Sequel today? (I have the first chapter typed up!)**

** Would you like to be in a situation like this?**

** If you watch Lab Rats on Disney XD you may answer this**

** Do you think Zane is a Lab Rat like Adam Bree and Chase but in a Lego version?**


	12. Chapter 12: The Wedding Begins

**So another day another chapter! You know my profile pic? It is PERFECT for this story especially this chapter. Every time I type something weird and insane my double facepalm (That's what the motivational is supposed to say) pic pops up into my head. I STILL feel retarded from typing Zane's first e-mail! Plus there's a poll on my profile! Also I have BIG NEWS at the end of the chapter so read my epic readers! 1 Question: Did a trailer for another Lego Ninjago season come out yet? All I see is Chima! That show is kinda a rip off of Avatar:The Last Airbender and thundercats! Every time time you see facepalm or read a facepalming moment keep count and if you review put the number how many times you facepalmed!**

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

I feel TERRIBLE! Zane and I are currently in a dressing room getting ready to get 'married'. This is pretty normal knowing that if this plan goes wrong all of your girlfriends including yourself and on of your boyfriends **(THAT SOUNDS WAY WRONG X()** will get married to your Dad the famous Dark Lord! Some of the stone warriors were doing our make up for our 'special day'. When they left I tapped Zane on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Zane I have oranges what do you have?" I asked.

"Grapez." He answered. I facepalmed when he said that. To make sure he wasn't that retarded I decided to ask him an easy, simple question.

"Zane what are you fighting for?"

"Durph! TEY TELETUBBIES!" Any here having a hole through their computer screen? First he said bacon but now colored little people who live in a cave with a sun that has a face on it in the middle of nowhere AND THEY DON'T. HAVE. NOISES!

"Zane" I said while I was twitching, "If I wasn't in this dress, this wig, and these high heels, I would go over there AND STRANGLE YOU!"

"THANK U 4 UR lUving Massage FLloyd!" This. is. torture. The saddest thing is that I'm not even walking down the altar yet and I'm being bugged by my mentally retarded friend.

**Nya's P.O.V**

Since the wedding didn't start yet, I decided to stay and distract Sensei Wu from finding out our plan. I hope the girls are looking for Kai, Cole, and Jay. If they come back and the snakes or stone warriors have them than we'll be screwed.

"Did any of you find a way to turn our fellow brethren back to normal?" Sensei Wu asked me. Who uses the word 'brethren' these day. Sensei Wu MUST be over 9,000 years old. **(1)**

"No, but we know how we can rescue them." I answered. That's when one of the serpentine said something into the microphone.

"The Wedding sssssssssssshall begin in 5 minutessssssssssssss!" SHOOT! I hope Lloyd and Zane are ready to get...married...to...that guy.

**Caroline's P.O.V**

Since Garmadon is evil and threatening, the girls and me found out that he took 21 party buses. What's so bad about that? 4 doesn't go into 21 evenly and the wedding is starting in five minutes (Yep we heard the announcement)!

"How about this, three of us check seven buses while the one remaining is on look out." Jamie suggested.

"Good suggestion! Now Lara will stay out since she could throw off the warriors and the serpentine." I replied.

"And the skeletons!" Ashley added. I went to the nearest party bus and apparently Garmadon has a commercial to show off his superior strength. I was about to go into the party bus but that's when I heard 'FOUND THEM!' This is great! Now we have time to see Zane and Lloyd walk down the aisle. I have my video camera!

"Where were you guys?!" Lara exclaimed.

"Garmadon stuffed us into the cargo area! Plus we found out that Garmadon used Jay to test the make up you guys are supposed to wear for your 'wedding'." Kai responded.

"You heard about it?!" All of us screamed. Jay put his finger on the magic marker mouth that we drew on his face. So we stopped screaming.

"We heard Garmadon talking about it and is Nya marrying Garmadon now?" Cole asked when he notice that Nya wasn't with us.

"Nope, Caroline and Ashley are suppose to go first." Jamie explained.

"But they're right here!"

"Look Captain Obvious Kai, two people are posing as us. The wedding is going to start in a minute so we'll sneak into the dressing room, get some disguises for you guys, and tape the wedding!" Ashley said.

"Is Nya posing as one of you?"

"Nope."

"Good."

"Can we go now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to leave"

"Let's go!"

"NO!" Kai is bickering with Ashley and I'm not going to lie, he's being stubborn.

"Find then I'll carry you."

"You can't carry me."

"Who said I can't"

"Me!"

"If you won't let me carry you I'll drag you. Ashley punched Kai and starting dragging him to where the wedding was. All of us were laughing! Kai needs serious help. I promise you that Ashley was thinking about putting Kai into a wedding dress. That would be perfect. Then we heard this:

"IT IS TIME FOR THE WEDDING TO START!" HECK YEAH!

* * *

**So how many facepalms did you do?**

**(1) I HAD TOO!**

**I have this question to ask you and its about a story that I'm thinking I should work on a put it on FanFiction!**

I planning to make a story called Ninjago Bloopers. Its basically HUGE remakes of episodes, jokes, one-shots, your everyday randomness. The story would have commercials **(made up ones)** and you guys could PM me some of your jokes and stuff and you'll be credited!**(If I don't credit you that would be** **stealing!)** And if you want I can do a remake of your story or stories and if its not completed I can do a chapter, chapters, or the whole story until it ends **(For example:If you have a story and it has 7 chapters so far I'll do** **all 7 chapters) **and more! So what do you think?


	13. Chapter 13: The Wedding Part 1

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry i couldn't update early I went to church. GOD HAS BLESSED US WITH A NEW YEAR! Did I mention that I'm a Super christian? Now let's start the wedding. I died and cried from laughter at certain parts. ENJOY! **

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

Walking down the aisle in high heels can KILL YOU! Also with Zane by your side is TORTUROUS! Zane+ high heels+ marrying your Dad= GAY! I bet Caroline is recording this on her recorder. She is bad in two ways. Her attitude was bad (hot, sneaky, sexy, etc) and bad when you prank her or do something bad to her. Zane was holding on to my hand since he was nervous.

"We grow up so fast!" Zane cried silently. I rolled my eyes and we made it to the alter thing. Let's just say my Dad was there waiting for 'us'. That's when General Kozu started to speak.

"Welcome fools, idiots, and future dictators, we are gathered here for Lord Garmadon's 2nd wedding and he's marrying five beautiful women." The General announced.

"Zane remember, stay calm and marry on." I whispered.

"Ok, plus I think my grapes are falling." Zane whispered back.

"I told you to use oranges!"

"Theyz omily hadz grapes left. Me could have use BANNANA!" My Dad gave us a look and we stopped bickering. Luckily we were whispering or we could of been caught.

"Since our Lord wanted us to skip the 'promise you'll take care and protect each other' part, it is time for you to say 'I do' or 'I don't'. Lord Garmadon, would you take Ashley and Caroline as your lovely wives."

"Yes I do."

"Ashley and Caroline, do you take the Dark Lord as your handsome husband?"

"NOPE!" Zane and I answered. When I saw Dad's face he had a trick up his sleeve, so I knew 'NOPE', 'NO', or 'NEVER' wouldn't change a thing.

"Its Opposite Day so 'NOPE' means 'OF COURSE'!" My Dad yelled.

"Opposite Day isn't a holiday you liar!" Zane yelled.

"Yes it is!"

"No its not!"

"YES it is!"

"NO its not!"

"YES IT is!"

"NO ITS not!"

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT NOT! IF IT IS THEN YOU'RE A LADY WHO'S CHEST IS AS FLAT AS THE GREAT PLAINS!" Everyone laughed when Zane said that. I'm not going to lie that should be in a book.

"Fine then you have three choices 'Yes', 'I do', and 'Of course'." My Dad said.

"How about 'OF COURSE'! I said sarcastically.

"Women are confusing!"

"JOIN THE CLUB!" Skales yelled. All of the stone warriors, skeletons, and serpentine agreed on that subject.

"Then how do you reproduce?" I asked. That's when it got silent.

"If anyone doesn't think these lovebirds should get married speak now or forever hold your pee." General Kozu continued.

"We didn't even say 'Yes'!" Zane and I shouted in unison.

"You said 'Of course'."

"It was sarcasm!"

"OH WELL!"

"STOP BICKERING! General you said 'pee' wrong wedding!" Dad yelled.

"Speak now or forever hold your butter."

"WRONG!"

"Speak now or forever hold your bacon."

"NO."

"Speak now or forever hold your mom's bra.

"YOU SUCK FOR SAYING THAT!"

"chopped liver?"

"WRONG ONE!"

"Brother's restaurant?"

"No!"

"Peace?"

"YES! NO ONE BUT MY BROTHER WOULD REFUSE!"

"You may kiss the brides." That's when my Dad lifted up our veils which made our wigs FALL. OFF. Dad's face = priceless.

"LLOYD?! ZANE?! WHAT THE FLAB IS GOING ON HERE?!" Dad exclaimed.

"We have to kiss you so PUCKER UP!" Zane answered. I pushed Zane away.

"We don't have to kiss him!" I told Zane.

"WHERE ARE THE GIRLS!" Dad yelled.

"YOU'LL NEVER FIND THEM! PLUS WE HAVE WEAPONS!" Zane screamed.

"LIKE WHAT?"

"HIGH HEALZ!" Zane grabbed his high heels and started to throw them like shuirkens. I took my off and started doing the same thing but I felt comfortable in them. Welcome to my life!

* * *

**Lloyd like wearing high heels. Fanboys can go smack him and etc. This is part 1 of the wedding. BIG NEW: MY BIRTHDAY IS ON JAN 13! I wish it was on Friday again like it was last year but OH WELL!**

**What your New Years Resolution?**

**Did you vote for my poll?**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS AND BYE! XD**


	14. Chapter 14: The Wedding Part 2

**Hey guys! Its time for another chapter! Now I'm going to try to upload three chapters today so watch out! Plus so far LloydXCaroline is winning the poll! If you didn't vote hurry! Plus I'll give you guys a challenge if you want! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Lara's P.O.V**

Well this wedding is going on Youtube! When Lloyd and Zane's wigs fell off villans fainted, did spittakes, and Sensei's face=Garmadon's face. PRICELESS!During all of that commotion, the rest of us decided to sneak away from the wedding cake. Since we were stuffing our faces in it we took the whole cake and started running away.

"Sensei said that he'll get the Mega Weapon for us so let's keep on running!" Nya told us.

"Since when Sensei can handle the power of the Mega Weapon? I know he can nail the Star Wars quotes ( 'I feel a strange in the force.' Ep. 14) but getting a weapon from an evil Dark Lord that has like double the power can be risky." Kai replied.

"We need to 'believe' in him!"

"In drinking tea and slapping people?"

"Man, there's been A LOT of arguing going on!" Caroline whispered to me. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Stop arguing!" Ashley shouted to Kai and Nya. "If we get caught I hope you'll like being Garmadon's son in law or something!"

"Sorry Nya."

"Sorry Kai." That stopped them...for now.

"So here's the plan for when we get back on the bounty, we eat this cake like there's no tomorrow and play video games." Cole said.

"That sounds great!" The rest of us said.

"What about Lloyd and Zane?" I asked.

"They'll be ok! Plus they have high heels to use as weapons and I left our purses there so they'll have weapons." Ashley replied.

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

NEVER EVER DO WHAT ZANE AND ME DID! IF THIS ENDS UP ON NINJAGO TIMES I'LL BE KNOW AS LLOYD THE PERVERT NINJA! I can just imagine the headlines right now. A huge fight started and we're are outnumbered by thousands.

"LLOYD ME GOT WEEPONZ!" Zane yelled. He gave me daggers, a mace, and a sword.

"Thanks Zane!" I said.

"U RZ WELLCOME!" Zane replied.

"You can't defeat me! Your outnumbered!" Dad pointed out.

"Zane, the grapes that you have, do they have seeds in them?" I asked.

"Yurp!" He answered.

"Eat the grapes and when I crank your arm clockwise start shouting!"

"Alright mum!"

"I'm not your mother!"

"You have the same hair color as me, same dress, make-up, the only difference is our hairstyle!"

"Are you chewing?"

"Yes!"

"Hurry!"

"Keep one fighting!"

"We're surrounded!"

"C U TALT TOOOOO MUNCH! MOMMEAY!"

"ZANE I'M A MAN!"

"NO UR A woMAN!

"WILL U SHUT UP!"

"MOMZ DOUNUT TALLK TO THERE CHILLDREN LIKE TURT!"

"YOU'RE ANNOYING!" I punched Zane in the arm by accident and it caused seeds to come out of his mouth like bullets from a gun. I grabbed Zane by the arm and started to run with him.

"WEEL C U OUR HUNEYMON!" Zane yelled as we ran away.

* * *

**Bickering wives Senseis yoda? Story idea! Make sure you vote for the poll and I'm going to try to post two more chapters today!**

**Should Zane and Lloyd settle their problem like women?**

**Do you know why they need oranges?**

**Time to post more! Bye HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Wedding Part 3

**Zane's P.O.V**

Mother Lloyd is a jerk! Heshe is literally punched me in the arm, forced me to carry purses with weapons in them, and made me release my seeds! I wasn't even ready yet! Now shehe is corrying me to meah safeta. That's when I ran out of seeds.

"MOTHA LLOYD! ME OUT OURF SEADS!" I yelled.

"You're lying!" Moma Lloyd yelled.

"I'M OUT OF LAZARZ!"

"Ok! Now I know your not lying. How are we going to escape?" Mother was right. We were surrounded again and there's a tree behind us. Wait. A tree? MEAH HOUR EZCAPE ROTE!"

"MOTHA LLOYD THE TREE! WE CAN CLIMEB UP ON IT AND JUMP FROM TREEAH TOZ TREEAH!" I suggested. Lloyd gave me a thumbs up for saying 'YUS'! Lloyd and me started to climb up the tree and by the top we got to the top I was teered.

"I first mamma and me adventure!" I cried and I forced Lloyd into a hug. Lloyd pushed me away.

"Call me 'Momma' one more time I'll push you off of this tree!" Lloyd yelled at me.

"YOU HATEV ME!" I screamed.

"NO, you my brother!"

"O YEEAH! Lettuce go!" We started jumpinging from treeah two treeah. Now those villians weren't on our nuts anymore, I decided to celebrate by yelling.

"U FAILURES CAN JUMP OUFF AN CLIFF! I'LD TAKE EVEREY BRA, HIDE OUT, AND BODA PARTS!"

"Zane that's enough." Lloyd told me.

"Brother Lloyd I didn't get to the good part yet!" I replied.

"Two things, just call me Lloyd, and you already insulted and said too much."

"What did I say that was too munch?"

"PUCKER UP! Remember when we were still back there?"

"Kozu said to do it! We might as well go backz there and get it ouvuer wit!"Lloyd grabbed me and said:

"NO ZANE NO!"

"Fine! HAY MEE SEE BOUNTY!"

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

When Zane said those words I was looking around to see if he was telling the truth. Luckily, the bounty was really there! I was relieved but then something hit me.

"Zane, how are we going to get back on the bounty?" I asked.

"We steel have thease wedding dresses, they can beah used fuor parashootudes!" Zane responded.

"Good thinking!" Zane grabbed my left hand and jumped. It was pretty frighting since the trees in the forest go past the clouds!.

"Uses the right hond and open the buttom of your dress." Zane commanded. "And do the sume for mime!" In English I guess he's trying to say 'flare out our dresses so we'll land SAFELY.' So I did what he said and we stopped speeding like a comet and landed on the bounty without a scratch.

"SIBLINGS, WEAR HUME!" Zane yelled. When we walked into the game room. We saw everyone with frosting around their mouths.

"We left cake and soda for you guys." Nya said.

"Wanna play Fist to Face Revolution?" Kai asked.

"No thanks and I have a question for you guys." I said.

"Ok what is it?" Everyone asked in unison.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS COME AND SAVE US!" I yelled and asked at the same time.

"Lloyd we had to leave you and stay here because there are thousands of villains gathered in one place. If we left the guys here we'd need to have a repeat of what just happened but worse!" Jamie answered.

"In English terms, JJ is trying to say that if we left the misfits (Cole, Jay, and Kai) here, someone could kidnap them again which means we'll have to have a repeat of today but more horrible and stupid. Don't worry though! We have the wedding on tape!" Ashley explained.

"Oh well, can we join you in the laziest day of our lives?" Zane begged.

"Sure!" Caroline replied.

"How come it feels like we're missing something?" Cole asked.

"We don't have ice cream!" Lara answered.

"True that. We'll get some later." Kai said.

* * *

**BACK THE WEDDING**

**Sensei's P.O.V**

I knocked out the serpentine who were protecting the Mega Weapon. I hope i have enough power to control it or my students will be in danger. Plus I need to tell and give Jamie and Ashley something special for all the things they've done for us. Plus the wedding switcheroo was clever. I grabbed the Mega Weapon and wrapped it in cloth. That's when I heard footsteps.

"Hello brother..." It was Garmadon! I have to get out of here before its too late! When I tried to escape all the doors were locked.

"You thought you can ESCAPE?! YOU'RE AN OLD FOOL!"

"Garmadon you're older than me! So you should be dust!" I exclaimed.

"I bet you're trying to turn your students back to normal. But you'll fail." I tried to force the door open Garmadon shot lightning at me but something wasn't right. He was way stronger then before! I felt Jay's power in the mist of this place but I though he was back on the bouty.

"Your four petty ninja have been losing there ever since the day they got hit by my Mega Weapon! When they lose their powers I get them. As soon as i get all of them I'll be so powerful that no one would be able to stop me! Not even Lloyd!"

"I heard that from one of my students. I don't think I need to hear it from my messed up brother!" Garmadon snatched the Mega Weapon from my hand and ripped the cloth that was wrapped around it.

"Mega Weapon, make my foolish brother into something unspeakable and crazy for his fate!" I couldn't move from where I was so I wished that my students would be able to overcome their problems. Then I was gone.

* * *

**Sensei NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! He had TRILLIONS OF YEARS LEFT IN HIM! Come on guys you know its true now here's a fun fact I heard like a month ago in Social Studies. If you know the math term 'Integers' you'll understand what I'm trying to say. Before Jesus was born the earlier years would be like for example 1785 it would go down to 0 then it go up so 1785 would be -1785 and that number isn't big. -1 is bigger because its closer to 0 so 2012 already passed. If you still don't understand ask your parents or PM me.**

**As I say vote for my poll. And here are Questions!**

**What do you think Sensei's fate is? ITS NOT DEATH!**

**Momma Lloyd do you see what that hints to? (a video game character Mama insert here)**

**What's your favorite Ice cream flavor? COOKIES'N'CREAM OREO COOKIES FROM BASKET ROBBINS FOR THE WIN! XD**

**What's Your favorite Ice cream Parlor? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Kai's P.O.v**

After hours and hours of video games, I decided to go out and buy ice cream for my friends.

"Bye guys I'm going to buy ice cream!" I announced. That's when Zane threw a sheet of paper at me.

"Thut as whut weed want." Zane told me. I nodded my head and went into Ninjago City. There was something weird and wrong about the city though. It was quiet. You may ask 'What's wrong about that?' but its a city and its quiet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Someone asked. I turned around to see a teen with blonde hair with a white gi in. It looked like Sensei's gi. Heh. A Sensei fanboy. That's the first now let's see a fangirl!

"Kai! Thank goodness its you! Where are the others?"The teen asked.

"Do I know you?" I questioned.

"I'm Sensei! My brother's Mega Weapon made younger. Now I sound like Jay." That HAD to be Sensei. He should us a picture of him, Garmadon, and Misako (Ep. 21) when they were younger.

"Sensei, aren't supposed to be a kid again like that's what happened to us." Sensei gave me annoyed look.

"Kai, I was around when my father made Ninjago. How old to you think I am?"

"So true! Did you get the Mega Weapon?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I HAVE IT?!"

"Sorry Sensei, you want to get some ice cream with me?

"Fine then after that we'll get my tea and go back to the bounty.

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

Did you know that it takes EONS for Kai to get 42 pints of ice cream? I bet he went to see a chic flick like The Ninja Girls or 2 Broke Ladies.

"Do you think Kai's lost or something?" Nya asked.

"No way! The ice cream parlor is HUGE! That's why our ice cream is the best!" Cole replied.

"Yeah! Only an idiot would get lost out there." Ashley said.

"XCUSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ME PIRICESS!" Zane yelled. All of us burst into laughter after Zane said that.

"Zane I hope you know that you're saying that your an idiot." I told Zane.

"I'm an idiot for ice cream you nitwit!" Zane said while slapping me across the face. While all of us were rolling on the floor Kai and some blonde teen showed up.

"Guys I know all of you are going to attack me for taking five minutes but Lord Garmadon turned Sensei into a teen!" Kai exclaimed.

"We'll need proof." Caroline said.

"Why?"

"Ninjago's having a twin convention this month! Haven't you seen double every where you look?" Ashley explained.

"true say something that Sensei would say!" Cole said.

"Butts are for sitting."

"WELCOME BACK SENSEI!" All of yelled we ran over and gave him a big hug. He was really happy to know that we believe its him.

"I'm sorry everyone. When I tried to get the Mega Weapon, Garmadon was able to stop me and he made me lose millions of years from my life. So now I'm a teen." Sensei explained.

"That's reasonable." Jamie said. "At least you tried."

"The sexy lady's rite. At least you tried to save us. NOW WE'rE DOOMED BECAUSE HIS POWER LEVEL WILL BE OVAR 9000!" Zane cried.

"But we'll have each other." Kai said.

"I knew you went to see a chic flick!" I said.

"I didn't I went to go get Sensei some yea."

"Yeah that's our old man."

"I'M NOT OLD! I'M IN HIP SHAPE!

"Luckily your hip didn't give up on you yet!" Zane smiled.

"ZANE!"

* * *

**Poor Sensei's anyway 3 chapters today. Vote for the poll and chill! Bye guys!**


	17. Chapter 17: Split Up

**"""hey there I have big news! Zane's Glitches the sequel and Ninjago Bloopers will be published this Friday! YAY! I enjoy them and I hope you do too! Now enjoy the chapter.**

**Sensei's** **P.O.V **

Today is a stormy day for all of Ninjago. The wind is uprooting trees and sidewalks while its down pouring. Since my students want to save the world before its too late, they were planning a way to get Garmadon. By having a HUGE debate.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Garmadon WON'T STOP AT A SUBWAY STATION!" Nya shouted.

"YUS HE'LL WILLZ! FOR A SANDWICH OR NINJACARD!" Zane snapped.

"He may stop at the TNT Museum." Kai suggested.

"Yeah, I still don't get why the mayor built that place. In the gift shop they sell lazers, guns, and other explosives and weaponry." Lloyd replied.

"The Museum of Pi!" Kai said.

"Kai, you are WAY off track. He could be looking for a top secret weapon." Ashley said.

"When does Ninjago need a weapon to stop evil?" Jamie asked.

"SENCE GARMADON'Z PEWWERZ ARE OVA 1000 NOW!" Zane answered.

"How about this, all of you split up into groups of two. One girl and boy. If you think there's some evil sightings going around you follow the sighting to the place its at." I suggested. "They could be in innocent places."

"So that 50 year old man that workz at Build-A-Ninja Workshop is Garmadon!" Zane said.

"No he isn't Zane! He owns that store!" Lara said.

"PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH! A bald guy with a shiny head owns a big business? HA!"

"Zane, Sensei's bald and he teaches us, so Sensei kinda owns a Ninja business." Caroline told Zane.

"SURI SUNSEY!"

It's ok Zane. I forgive you."

"Good because I haz LOTZ of insalts fur al of youz!"

"Jamie, take Zane as your partner and keep him on a leash. Cole and Ashley are partners, Jay and Nya are partners, and the rest are Lara and Kai, then last but not least Lloyd and Caroline. NOW GO! I'm too lazy to change partners."

"So Sensei, if there's a dark alley that says 'FREE HUGZ' should we investigate?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, while your at it, if you see a sign that says 'Free Kizzez' don't go there. That's the dirty side of Ninjago." Then my students left. I decided to stay on the bounty and take a nap. What can happen to them anyway?

**Ashley's P.O.V**

Since Cole and I were thinking of a place that was horrible and brutal, we went to the Performing Arts Center. The play that was going on is called The Ninja Games. We were sneeking in from the airducts.

"Any sign of Garmadon?" Cole asked me.

"Nope. How about you?" I asked.

"Nope.

"At least this airduct is above the stage. But we have to suffer from boredom though."

"True but at least we're here together." Cole and me were about to kiss until I saw Skales with a knife.

"Cole! Scales is going to kill that guy on the balcony along with his wife!" I yelled.

"Let's do this!" Cole replied. I was able to unscrew on of the hatches and both of us fell out, we quickly got into fighting stances.

"Leave that guy and his wife alone!" Cole and I yelled. Then serpents started coming out of walls props and rooms. I climbed the walls and landed in the balcony right next to Skales.

"Don't hate them even if they're better looking than you. Heck, everybody is better looking than you!" I teased.

"Oh yeah? Let'sssssssss ssssssssssssssssssettle thissssssssssssssssss with a fight!" Scales threw the knife at me but I was able to dodge the attack. I punched him and smashed a vase against his head making him blacl out instantly.

"Thank you for saving us!" The husband said.

"No problem! Just climb down this ladder while me and a friend of mine have business to take care of.' I responded. I jumped down and landed on 10 serpents. Since Skales was knocked out most of them retreated after that the crowd started to scream.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" And that's what we did.

**With Zane and Jamie**

**Jamie's P.O.V**

Since Zane wanted to go to Build-A-Ninja to kidnal the owner, I decided to invastigate a Rock Concert with him.

"Anything can go wrong during the concert Zane." I said.

"Butt the old guy gave me TUR FAICE!" Zane told me.

"You mean the one when he looks and smiles at you?"

"He doez it too you too?"

"Yes, he just wants to say hello."

"HELL OH! He wants me to go to hell?! Well he hazn't hurd about DER Durk Eland HAZ HEAH?!"

"NO! Come with me back stage Zane."

"No."

"Zane, you're on a leash."

"Nevermuned! Lettuce go!" Zane opened the door so we can get in without anyone finding out.

"Do you know who we're looking for Zane?"

"Yus, Lord Rainbow Dash."

" You're luck that we're on a mission."

"Not on a date?"

"When everythings back to normal."

"Ok! I WILLZ BEEZ WAINTING MY PRESUCIOUS!"

"Lord of the Rings?"

"Nope Lord of the THINGZ!" I facepalmed while he kept on explaining the band thats playing.

"Jamie! Kozu's here! I think he ztill wanzt me to kizz Rainbow Dash! Zane ran onto the stage and grabbed a microphone.

"EVRYONEZ ZING WITH MEAH!

* * *

**DEERZ TROLLZ AND HATeRXZ i GoInG ON OUT FOr DENNER I'LL FRY YOU UpZ AND EAACH YOU! dOZ YOU NKOOZS I CanSTALK YOU? MEEZ FRieNDS WiZb THUR STALERS OF THEESE TOWN JZ SHEWWING NYA HEZ NUT URUND.! KHOLZ WIT THE FAN GARLS AND A GIRlFRIEND NMAE ASH. SO IFZ UZ GUTZ A PROmBlEM WHERE EVarITMAAYBE. I'LL RIPMEAHNUTS and say GETINMYSUV! I'LLZHAX4RZ YOUZXDCK ME WIT THEY KXME SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOZANE! LUKEABUSSICANEATYOUKILLYOUDE FINDYOUHUGYOUDOSURFTOYOUSOWA TCHOUTTHESTALKERSARECOMMENTO YOURDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!REMEMBERWE'REALWAYZWATCHENG!**

**I'MZ. ZAINZ. CAUSING. PAIN. I'll watch you in your sleep. I BEE THERE WHEN YOU GIVE BIRTH! CLOSE YOUR EYES PUZSH 123! WATCH ME COME OUT OF YOUR BELLEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH! THANKZ YOU NINGAAJAYGO GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

When Zane stopped singin I went on the stage and SMACKED HIM.

"Zane."

"Yes."

"YOU'RE IN TROUBLE ITH ME!"

* * *

**2 stories TOMORROW!.So questions time.**

** Did you like Zane's song?**

**Do you want a story challenge for this month? PM me if your going to do it. I'll reveal the challenge tomorrow in Ninjago Bloopers, Zane's Glitches: The sequel, The Manhunt and this one.**

**GOOD NIGHT XD**


	18. Chapter 18: ZANE!

**baA/N: I bet you guys though I wasn't going to upload today. WRONG! I was at the doctor for HOURS! Since they care about the younger kids PBS was on. If it wasn't for the Ninjago comic that they had there I would of watched (gulp) BARNEY AND FRIENDS! *People gasp* I'll tell you my favorite parts of the comic after this chapter! Enjoy and there's more to come!**

**Wherever Jay and Nya are**

**Nya's P.O.V**

Jay and I decided to go into a dark alley because it looks like Garmadon would hangout there. I handcuffed Jay's hand to my hand so we wouldn't lose each other. **(Nya that's sounds brutal and desperate. That's true! Do that to your boyfriend and you wonder why he's avoiding you. Dark alley + handcuffed together = you KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING.) **Since Jay doesn't have a mouth and all I think this would be the best way stick together no matter what. **(DON'T BELIEVE HER! She knows what we're really thinking :3. DON'T DENY IT NYA!) **That's when Jay stopped and started to look around.

"Jay, what's wrong?" I asked nicely. He pointed to words that were on a brick wall.

**NYA DO IT ITS YOUR DESTINY! (JK!) Tip: DON'T EAT ICE CREAM WHILE TYPING A CHAPTER!)**

**DON'T LOOK DOWN.**

"Jay what do you think that..." I couldn't finish my sentence since we fell down a trapdoor. We landed in a serpentine meeting.

"I ASSKED FOR THE CHUCKIE CHEESSSE RAT NOT NINJA RASCALSSSSSSSSS!" Skailor complained. Jay took a tazer out of his pocket and used it to shock some of the serpentine. I used a bo staff to beat them down. Jay shook me and pointed to the handcuffs and then he made a movement with his hands that look like ripping paper. He wants me to take the handcuffs off.

"Jay I can't..." I made one little wrong move that made Jay spin around me and he accidentally tazed himself. He started to spaz out on the floor with foam coming out of his ears. That must be a POWERFUL tazer.

"Oh look! Itssssss just the girl left. Thissssssssss will be easy!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Even though Jay wasn't in a good condition to fight, I started throwing him around as if he was a rag doll. If it wasn't for Jay, Skalidor would of won!

"Thanks Jay for your help." I kissed him on his magic marker smile. **(desperate. DESPERATE I TELL YOU!)**

**Where 'Kara' is located**

**Kai's P.O.V**

I think the perfect place to find Garmadon would be at the TNT Museum. It has THOUSANDS of weapons you can choose from! Lara on the other hand thought that he was at Ninjago's Space Station.

"If the guy can't take over the world, he can take over another planet!" Lara debated.

"Yeah, but he'll get defeated by the lack of oxygen! If oxygen can beat him then he's screwed." I replied. We may be dating but we always have to disagree with something. When we arrived at the museum an announcement came.

**"IF YOU OWN A GREEN SNAKE CAR YOU'RE AN IDIOT FOR HAVING SOME WHITE ON IT! ITS PAST LABOR DAY FOOLS!"**

Should I mention that this ISN'T a place for 'FRIENDLY' service? But the serpentine are here. The stone army is probably with Garmadon. Since they're 'INDESTRUCTIBLE'. That's what they said about the Nintanic.

"Hey Kai, do you want to buy 44 shotguns for 99 cents?" Lara asked. I thought she was being sarcastic.

"Yeah and we'll get the $4 army tank." I replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Cool! Now we can meet the guys in the park or wherever in style."

"You're serious about buying it?!"

"YES!"

"I thought you didn't want to come here."

"There's a gift shop in or near every historical place."

"How is this historical?"

"First museum to be about weapons." When Lara leaned on the tent, it turned out to be a cardboard cutout reveal serpents.

"GET A ROOM!" Lara yelled. They slithered away like there was no tomorrow. I started ro chase them but Lara stopped me.

"Lara you made them going into..."

"A parking lot with explosives? Then yes."

"WHAT THE FLA...! **BOOM!**

"I guess you can say that our job was easier 'done' than 'said'! I joked.

"FAILURE!" Lara responded. Since it was starting to get dark outside, the both of us decided to go to th Town Square to meet with the others. When we arrived everyone was looking for something.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked.

"Zane is missing!" Ashley replied.

"If we're going to do that wedding thing again make sure we invite our parents so they can pose as us." Lara said.

"I hope he's not at Build-A-Ninja!" Jamie cried.

"Why would he be there?" Cole asked.

"He thinks the owner is Garmadon!" She answered.

"We better go. That place is across the city." I said. Then we ran off.

**Zane's P.O.V**

I was fighting Garmadon. FUR RUAEL! He kept on throwing stuff at me but I was able to dodge them.

"Give URP! Ull FALL." I yelled.

"Work on your grammer idiot!" He yelled at me. I took some belts that I found and strapped him in a nearby chair. I took a chainsaw and pulled the string and it turned on.

"YOU're DeAd Gurmay!"

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

Caroline and me were lucky. NO SERPENTINE SIGHTINGS IN OUR AREA! We went on a mini date and kissed and stuff like that. We were walking down the street when Caroline tapped me on the shoulder.

"Lloyd come with me to Build-A-Ninja NOW!" Caroline said. I was about to ask her wy but she pulled me and I saw that Zane was about to saw someone's head!

"Zane STOP!" I yelled.

"THIS MAYBEZ YOU FATHA BUTT HE NEDS TO GO!" Zane said like a maniac. Caroline was able to use a toy scythe to knock the chainsaw out of Zane's hands.

"Nice!" I said while high-fiving her.

"You may wrap him up in tape." Caroline said and the guy thanked us for saving him but the Mental Hospital came and took Zane away. That's when the rest of our epic team cmae.

"Zane was about to kill a guy with a chainsaw until we stopped him and the Mental Hospital came and took him away." Caroline and me explained. All of their faces were PRICELESS!

* * *

**Chapter Completed! Questions!**

**Does anyone want to be in Ninjago bloopers? Like make jokes, shoutouts be in my or other peoples things. Is your choice and if you are PM so I won't have a panic attack or something XD.**

**Did you guys really think that Zane was facing Garmadon?**

**Favorite Parts fron the Ninjago comic I read:**

**Zane gluing Cole to a wall since he was under Skales' control**

**"Do I have to fight you?" Zane asked Jay.**

**" No just surrender. You see Zane we been doing it all wrong. Training, fighting, and more training. We should leave General Skales to make the choice." Jay replied.**

**Jay saw a serpentine warrior in the Janitor's closet, closed it on the warrior and he burst through the door.**

**This old guy who looks like Sensei brought Zane and Kai to a secret underground tunnel. Then suddenly Cole in his Tread Assualt crashes through a wall yelling "HEY GUYS! MISS ME?" Its a comic from papercutz!**

**BTW The first chapter in Ninjago Bloopers is A Ninjago Fan Lesson Fail. Its these things that tell you THE REAL way Ninjago was made and lessons about each Ninjas, Nya, and Sensei! I'll be telling you the name of fangroups! **

** Tell me guys, who's your favorite Ninja? COLE! My opinion! Also guys 100 VIEWS?! You guys are awesome! **

**The Challenge for this month**

**Since my birthday is coming up, whoever wants to join the challenge make make a story about a ninjas, OCs, Nya, Sensei, etc birthday. I'm planning on doing a birthday story. I'm NOT in the contest. I made it up. Anyway The story can be**

**-Crazy**

**-Have crude humor**

**-K through M**

**-In another place**

**-Have some stuff from my stories -if you want but ASK-**

**-Must have 'BIRTHDAY CHALLENGE' in summery.**

**If you get 3rd place**

**-I'll favorite all of your stories**

**2nd place**

**-I'll write a story with yoy -this could be fun-**

**1st place**

**PM me what ninja or Oc you want me to do a story on. -You'll be credited in the summery and tell me what the story is about. I'll try to make it go the way you want it but I will warn you right now PUT HUMOR IN STORY. Everyone needs a laugh**

**Good Night XD**


	19. Chapter 19: Visit

**"I uploaded Ninjago Bloopers since you guys wanted it so badly. Anyway on with the chapter.**

**Ashley's P.O.V**

I think Jamie should try Jay and Nya's method of staying together. We need to break zane out of that hospital! We'll he did go insane and almost murdered a person but we need him!

"You guys know that we HAVE to break him out right?" I asked.

"Sadly, we do." Kai answered.

"Don't worry its going to be a piece of cake!" Lloyd said in a cheerful mood. All of us glared at him.

"We can't just walk in there and say 'Can we get our mentally retarded friend and leave'!" Nya complained.

"If we tell Sensei what happened, he might help us!" Cole suggested

**On The Bounty**

"NO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO'?!"

"I'm mean no! Zane might be in a mental hospital but remember I said I don't care what bad things happen when I was putting all of you into groups!" Sensei was trying to tell Cole and the rest of us that he isn't going to go ANYTHING to help us. This is the first time Sensei was so lazy that he couldn't help us so I decided to convince him.

"Fine don't help us but when Ninjago is full of exploding chocolate milk, dancing oxen with tutus, and other crazy things. But remember NO. TEA. WILL. BE. SPARED." I said with a smile on my face. Sensei rolled of the top of the table and stood up.

"Let's go save Zane!" Sensei yelled from outside. For an old guy he has fast legs.

**Kai's P.O.V**

When we arrived at the mental hospital, all of us were frightened because more than HALF OF THE PEOPLE IN HERE ARE NINJA FANBOYS AND GIRLS! Are you happy or thinking about Zane being ripped from circuit to circuit? The second one? I thought so.

"Excuse me Miss, can you tell us where our friend Zane is?" I asked. When the worker turned around we found out that it was a man.

"Fag, fag, fag, FAG, FAG, FAG, FAG..." Caroline put her hand over Sensei's mouth. Sensei blushed a little bit and smiled. Luckily, the worker didn't mind.

"He's in the Murderer Unit. You won't miss it because the mentally insane stay there." The worker answered. We went down the hall way and enjoyed the screaming fans who were going to break down the doors at any minute. When we arrived at Zane's room, Zane threw himself at the door and made a derpy face.

"Do YOU WUV ME?!" Zane asked in a cheery voice.

"Of course we do Zane!" All of us answered.

"GUUD BEACUZ I HAVE TREE FAMELIEZ!" Zane moved away from the dEoor revealing three girls and two boys. I can tell right away that they were teens.

"Hi my name is Lisa. I pretty kind but when I get angry I go on a murderous rampage. Last time that happened I killed over 9000 people." A girl with light pink hair said. That is SO NOT A WARNING!

"My name is Tyler! I used weapons to destroy people that hate me or pushed me. Until I came here!" A boy with green hair said. Ok now I feel like leaving

"MY NAME IS TAYLOR! I'M ENERGETIC, FUNNY, AND CRAZY! I'M HERE BECAUSE PEOPLE THOUGHT THAT I WAS A THREAT. I USED A FLAMETHROWER TO KILL MY BULLIES AND HATERS!" A girl with rainbow hair yelled. Should I be scared?

"MY NAME IS FACEBOOK! PEOPLE THOUGHT I WAS WORTHLESS AND STUFF LIKE THAT BUT I KILLED ALL MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!" A boy with blue and white hair screamed. I like how they make murder sound fun. You should try it! NOT!

"YOUZ WANTZ TOOZ HERZ ASS SUNG ABOUT EVAIL?!" Zane asked. Since none of us wanted to stay here any longer, we all said yes.

"GUEAPTES!"

* * *

COME ON OUTZ WITH DUNCESAYS, DON'T LOOK IN SKOOLZ EYEZ OR HELL PUT YOUZ IN A TRAINCES! GOING OUT SIDE TO PEE IN YOU'RE PANTEZZ, I'LL WATCH YOU IN YORZSLEEEEEEEEPZI'LLRAPZYOUZINATHEYPULEI'LLCREEPYOU GOING OUZT ZUTDES CUN MACKE YOU SEEZ THAT KILLEn IS THUR REGHT THANG FOR MUEAH! SOUIR STUP RIGHT THURUB AUND GEAVE MUEAH A SQAUR AND ENJON IN THUR MEARCAL OF BURtH AND DO ITZ AGAIM MAKE 1000S AZ YOU PLUN! ENJUY YOUR DAY AS MAKING A BUBAY MEANS INTERSECTINH YUYEAH!

* * *

Facepalming is a disease that is going around us right now. Zane is his 3rd family was singing the song OVER and OVER and OVER AGAIN! HELP ME!

* * *

**Kai likes Zane's song. It was good at the beginning then it got parent's gasping at the end so enjoy!**

**Do you think Zane should stay with his new family?**

**What do you think the faces of the Ninja looked like?**

**Was it nice for Sensei to call that worker a FAG?**

**Good Night XD!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Being of Randomness

**This is a MAJOR CHAPTER! That's all i need to say. Enjoy!**

**Caroline's P.O.V**

"Zane, go put on your musicals some were else, I said "We still have an evil Dark Lord to capture!"

"But I just got here!" Zane complained. That's when Garmadon grabbed a wall and destroyed more than HALF of the hospital.

"Do you mind? We're trying to talk to Zane so we can defeat you!" Kai yelled at Lord Garmadon. After a few seconds past he jumped into Cole's armes since Kai wasn't the best 'man' in his current condition.

"NINJAGO IS MINE!" Garmadon yelled.

"LIERZ!" Zane yelled.

"I'm not lying, I have double the power and since NO ONE CAN DESTROY ME I'll BE THE..."

"Real Husbands of Ninjago?" Lara asked.

"Ninjago's Funniest Home Videos?" Ashley questioned.

"The Nyan Cat Show?" sensei asked.

"NO! I'LL BE THE SUPREME OVERLORD! In one snap, I can remake this sick place into an evil empire!"

"YOU SIR NEED HELP!" Facebook screamed.

"I'm not in a MENTAL HOSPITAL!" Garmadon snapped

"LET ME AT HIM!"

"No Fucebuuk! He no liek grean uggs and Pam!" Zane said while smiling. Sadly Garmadon snapped his finger which caused a nuke. Yep a nuke. Since I'm the Ninja of Darkness I saw everything and after the explosion. It was just black.

"Hey Garmy! Where's the light?" I asked. All I heard was the echo of my voice. That's when something hit me, literally. I light came on and I was face to face with a black and white cat with utters, hoofs, and cow ears.

"Garmadon probably created you while trying to make his world. I'll name you Shadow ans your species is CATCOW!" I said. The young catcow loved the idea and jumped into my arms.

"MEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Shadow meowed.

"Yep, you're a catcow. Now are there dogcows?" I told Shadow. That's when a row of lights came on and I saw Garmadon at his throne and me wearing a WEDDING DRESS?!

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I yelled.

"Caroline, I rule Ninjago now. Either you marry me or enjoy your new home." Garmadon said. A window appeared and I looked out of it. I. Was. FLABBERGASTED. The streets of Ninjago were filled with soapy suds, dancing oxen, the grass was in different shade of blue in a plaid design, men with tutus, car crashes, chocolate rain, murderers, dead bodies, twisters, earthquake, tsunamis, OH MY NINJA IS GOING ON HERE?!

"Why would I marry a guy who doesn't have a heart? Why would I marry a guy who doesn't have a soul?" I questioned.

"I rule this place AND I make the rules. Kiss me so we'll be husband and wife.

"Fine, pucker up." When Garmadon leaned in for a kiss I grabbed bomb and threw it at him and started running.

"Guards, get that runaway bride!" I knew I had to pick up the pace but when I heard the explosion in the distance , I ran faster. While I was running, I thought about my friends and bro. If Garmadon could do this to Ninjago than we'll need to give the guys their powers back.

"Shadow do you see any guards in the disatnce?" I asked my lovely catcow. She shook her head as fast as she can to make me run faster but I couldn't. These high heels were KILLING me. I took them off and threw them at a glass mirror. The mirror shatted like there was no tomorrow and since I was desperate, I went through the hole in the mirror so the guards wouldn't find me. When they passed by I started to breathe happily.

"Shadow...I'm...out of...energy." I huffed and puffed. Shadow laid on her back and started squirting milk ans since my mouth was open...you get the picture. I'm going to lie, that milk tasted AMAZING! It fueled me right back up. Then Shadow lead me to another mirror.

"There's a mirror INSIDE of a mirror?" I asked myself. When I touched the mirror I saw Cole.

"CAROLINE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Cole asked.

"I would've heard you better if you weren't screaming." I replied. Cole rolled his eyes and said.

"Try to break this mirror!"

"Why?"

"Because at a time like this you'll need all the help you can get."

"Can't you punch the glass?

"If I had my powers!" I decided to look for those terrible high heels that I was wearing but I couldn't find them. But I did have my elemental blade.

"Stand back or the world will be in more trouble! Without you we might as well join the dancing oxen with tutus on." I forced my blade into the mirror and it shattered. Cole ran to me and gave me a hugn Then, he saw Shadow.

"Is that a cat and a cow?!" Cole asked me.

"Nope a CATCOW! Now show me a way out of here! This castle has a rainbow brick road." I answered. After looking around to find an exit we found a door but it had bloody murder screams coming from the room

"FOUND AN EXIT SO LET'S GO!" I grabbed Cole and we went into the door and we ended up outside.

"Garmadon wasn't kidding when he said he was going to make Ninjago into his own image but the sky is changing colors, buildings are floating, catcows whats next?!"

"YOU having pink hair AND a pink tutu on!" When Cole saw what I was talking about he literally grabbed the tutu, ripped it, and threw it away but after he ripped the first tutu off of him MORE CAME! After 5 minutes there was a huge pile of ripped tutus and an angry Cole. So I decided to help him out.

"Cole, drink this cup of water. If you keep on ripping those tutus you might as well get a bra and deal with it. The thing will come back NO. MATTTER. WHAT." Cole took the ater and started to drink it bu he was drinking the GLASS. The water didn't move AT ALL. So we were freaked out when we saw this and threw the water 0art away. That's when it exploded causing most of the park I think to explode!

"Garmadon is really creative! I was thinking of him slaughtering people but instaed he tortures us but squashing some people in buildings and let the others deal with the chocolate rain.

"Hey Cole the clouds that make the chocolate rain are made of cake. CHOCOLATE CAKE!" I said while taking a piece. You may be asking me did the cloud go on the ground. Nope. We were up in the air. So we enjoyed chocolate cake and enjoyed seeing the muliti-color roads and the flying houses.

"Wait one second. If the clouds are chocolate cake what are the oceans like?" Cole asked me.

"To be honest after seeing darkness I literally found a catcow, Garmadon on a throne, and me in a wedding dress." I answered. So we decided to eat more of the clouds until we saw that Kai was in the middle of them.

"GUYS I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! Why are you in a wedding dress and why are you EMO in a pink adorable tutu with pink hair?" Kai greeted.

"Garmadon did the tutu and pink hair thing because he probably wants Cole to wear lighter colors and tried to marry me but I ran away." I explained.

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

"This is my pet shadow, she's a Catcow."

"I think I'm imaging things."

"Dude Garmadon blew up the world and made into his own image by making it look cute AND deadly!" Cole explained. We pushed Kai and he landed in a few trees but he landed on the yellow brick grass."

"Alright you guys are right. Let's go find the others in the city!" Kai said.

"Are you sure you mean the city with blood all over the walls and rocks rolling over people?" I said while turning pale.

"We can call it Torture City." Cole suggested.

"Then let's go to..."

"Kai you speak to much let's just go."

* * *

**So this chapter by far is important. Imaging what Cole looks like with PINK HAIR AND A PINK TUTU! 5 MORE DAYS TILL MY BIRTHDAY!**

**Does Cole look funny in pink?**

**Would you like to be in Garmadon's World?**

**When Cole tried to drink the water by ended up drinking the glass. Would you like that to happen to you?**

**Do you like Catcows?**

**Enjoy your day!**


	21. Chapter 21: Torture City

**Hello FFreaders. I just wanted** **to say that I know some of you guys watch My Little Pony. yes the soapy roads and chocolate rain are from there. But the other stuff is from me! So let's enjoy a chapter. Oh and don't read MLP Fanfic Cupcakes. I didn't read it but it sounds gruesome.**

**Kai's p.O.V**

Ninjago City. A place where you can have fun, shop, and enjoy your life. Now its a murder hotspot. Blood. Everywhere you turn! Someone even offered us cupcakes. But Cole and Caroline refused.

"Kai don't you see there's 'nuts in the cupcake?" Caroline whispered to me.

"Nope." I whispered back.

"Someone's nuts are IN THAT MUFFIN!" Cole whispered to me. When he said that I could see something covered in sprinkles and frosting. It was sticking out so I said no to the man.

"You guys have to get out of here! The serpentine and stone army are capturing people and they bring the to factories so they can be killed and made into something 'useful'." The man said.

"So he's recycling? Who knew Garmadon would go green!" I joked. The twins slapped me across the head like a ragdoll and I guess I deserve it.

"So if we're looking for the rest of our friends they need have to be in the factory?" Cole asked.

"Yes, the name of the factory is Hope." The man explained.

"Hope Factory?"

"The motto: 'You ran out of it'." I felt my heart explode after hearing that.

"Thanks for telling us." Caroline smiled shyly, I bet she was trying to make this a happy moment.

"Be careful though, sometimes Garmadon 'switches' the sky and the earth. At one point we'll be walking on clouds and the next on the ground." After talking to that guy we continued to search for our missing friends. While we were searching I guess there was a show going on about murder but at the end Cole, Caroline, and me went in a splash zone and got blood on us.

"This is an attractive look." Caroline said while looking at her pink blood splattered dress. Then someone threw solid chocolate milk at us. Then it exploded.

"This is annoying! Now Garmadon's guard are after us!" I yelled.

"Nope its Ashley!" Cole said with a smile on his face. Ashley was wearing a hoodie saying 'I Live to be with Garmadon'. Ahe looked pretty relieved to see that it was us.

"I'm so happy that you guys are ok! We need to get to the Hope Factory NOW!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"The guards took the others and brought them to the factory. If I went there alone I would've been caught." She explained.

"That makes sense."

"We could take on of the cars that Garmadon's guards use. But we'll need to get four of them." Ashley looked at the 'Murder Arena' and there were four guards guarding the entrance.

"We should use the secret tunnels." Ashley suggested.

"Where are the secret tunnels because I think the guards are still looking for 'Sweet Caroline'. **(1) **I said while pointing at Caroline. Ashely pointed to the sewers. I should of known.

**Cole's P.O.V**

Let's just say you should NEVER let something or someone evil slip through your fingers or you'll pay for it. Like all of my friends, family, and Sensei are probably being murdered right now and having a catcow with you can make things difficult.

"Are we there yet? This wedding dress is SO ANNOYING! Why can't I wear white pants to a wedding if i get married?" Caroline complained.

"Well maybe the girl and the boy CAN'T be the pants in one relationship." Kai teased.

"I'll push you into the sewers if you keep on joking around!" Caroline snapped.

"WELL I'M NOT WEARING A WEDDING DRESS!" Kai snapped back. That's when they started to fight about the dress. I looked at Ashley Ashley looked at me. We let out a smile and the fighting ninjas noticed.

"What are you thinking about?" Kai asked us.

**5 Minutes Later**

Ashley and I put Kai in Caroline's wedding dress and Caroline wore Kai's red hoodie and pants.

"Are you two happy?" Ashley asked.

"YES!" Caroline yelled in glee.

"NO!" Kai yelled and complained in pain.

"Well 1 out of 2 isn't that bad." I joked. All of us except Kai were laughing. Kai was probably suffing since he didn't have any boobs to fill in that chest space.

"Guys we're right under them. We force to down here and the other two would come to help them. After all those stone army costumes are GONE." Ashley explained. Isn't she smart? After Kai moved the cover Ashley and I grabbed the legs of two warriors and we started fighting them. The other two came down also but Cai and Karoline were able to blind them by showing them the cupcakes. Since thos cupcakes had blood coming from them and Caroline looks like a murder with bloos stained clothes and messed up hair, it made the warriors fall into the sewers and we got there suits.

"At least defying physics means getting sweet stone coustumes." Kai said in relief.

"NO YOU'RE STILL WEARING THAT DRESS! Put the coustume OVER it." Caroline commanded.

"Ok!" Kai yelped. We used the ladders to climb out of the sewers and we started our journey to the Hope Factory.

Hope. That word is so strong. But Garmadon made it a place that turns peo0ple into hamburders, cupcakes, and other food. This is the world we live in. FOR NOW.

* * *

**So welcome to Torture City! Once you come in YOU NEVER COME OUT!**

**Would you like to be Kai in a wedding dress?**

**Would you LOVE to be in this condition?**

**Do you think the Hope Factory is more than just a murderous place? It is!**

**Bye! 5 MORE DAYS TILL BIRTHDAY**


	22. Chapter 22: The Light in Murder

**nAnother MAJOR CHAPTER. This one may make you feel like you're helpless if you imagine you're in it. But there's a HUGE secret about the Hope Factory. Like remember you're in a city that murders people, the land around you switches when the villian wants it to, and you** have** the word 'HOPE' in it? Through out this chapter remember that hope is a strong word.**

**Kai's P.O.V**

Since I was in a stone warrior armor AND a wedding dress it was pretty hard to catch up with my firnds. Since my friends and family are in danger, I decided to suck it up and keep on running. Plus who would blame them? People here are being put into CUPCAKES! **1**

"I hope we aren't to late." I said while breathing like a hamster. Shadow jumped down from Caroline's arms and sprayed me with milk.

"Even the catcow wants to save the people. LET'S GO!" Cole said while opening the doors.

"GURFLURF MONTATALK!" A stone warrior said as soon as we walked in. I bet he was talking about 'my wedding dress'.

"SMURGOL fugs ACHOAL." I replied. I pushed the other in front of me so we can get this mission over with.

"Ninjago is WAY bigger than it used to be. Usually, going this far would bring us to a beach or harbor." Caroline pointed out.

"True, but we need to find a room that would have people about to or getting murdered." Ashley stated. Cole was walking and peeking in rooms. What was I doing you ask? Stuffing a catcown down my dress since I have extra space. You know the 'cups' and stuff like that.

"Guys.", Cole said nervously, "You may want to see this." Cole opened the door so the four of us could see what he was talking about. Ashley found a light switch and flipped it. You WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT WE SAW. People getting slaughter, made into food, people crying, evil laughter, food coming from machines. It was HORRIBLE. When I saw Nya, Jamie, Lara, Jay, Zane, Sensei, and Lloyd behind some strangers. I could tell they were trying to get out. That's when I turned around to see Ashley, Cole, and Caroline looking out a window as if they were dreaming.

"Guys, what's wrong?!" I asked in an unfriendly tone.

"I don't know if you notice Kai but when Garmadon doesn't need the dead bodies he puts them into a machine which turns them into rainbows. Thr rainbow only has the shades of black." Ashley explained. Shoot. I really wanted to confront them with something. She knows her stuff even if we're in a dark, twisted world.

"Let's save our friends before we're start carrying cupcakes or something." Caroline said.

"But we need to form a plan!" Cole said.

"Fine. Kai and Cole can distract the Stone warriors while we stop the killing spree." Ashley replied quickly. At least we heard and went our seprate ways. But I forgot Shadow was still in 'my wedding dress'. So I got free milk AGAIN.

"I think she likes you." Cole teased.

"You try wearing this dress! I want my pants back!"

"Too bad! We need to go to the power room stop the section with the most warriors with the girls do their part of the plan."

"Fine."

**Ashley's P.O.V**

"This gear is STUCK!" I yelled from the top of the machine. People were happy to see someone was coming to save them from their current fate.

"HERE! USE TIS BOULDER WHILE I BREAK THE SAW AND OTHER THINGS!" Caroline replied to my yelling. She tossed me a boulder which broke some gears but at least it won't be working for awhile. That's when I heard Jamie telling me somthing.

"If both of you are going to get everyone loose you must go to the power room!" Jamie told me. She thinks I would leave her and at any moment she'll get turned into Garmadon's breakfast cereal?.HA! I love my sister, so I might as well be with her right now.

"I can't leave you but Cole and Kai are propbably going to go there!" I said to Jamie. She nodded her head to show that she believes that I know what I'm talking about. I jumped from the top of the machine to see Caroline stuffing rocks, boulders, and other things in the saw and other parts of this thing.

"Caroline, I hope they don't screw up."

"Well we're screwed. I ran out of things to put in this thing!" I saw som red barrels across the room so I ran over to get them.

"Will these help?" I asked.

"Anything is fine just pour this onto the this murder machine while I do the samething but by the fireplace that's on the other side." Caroline answered. We shouldn't have done that. It turns out GAS WAS IN THERE. It caused a blackout but all the power stopped making everyone who was chained free!

"YOU DID IT!" Lara and Jamie yelled.

"GUPEZ HUGGZ!" Zane screamed. We were hugging each other for a LONG time. If you save someone from being killed what do you expect? A pat on the back?

**Cole's P.O.V**

Since the Hope Factory is having a blackout right now, Kai and me are using flashlights to see where we're ggoing. If it wasn't for Kai talking, I would of been happy.

"Sooooooooooooooooo are we back where we start in the murderer wing or what?" Kai asked me for the 50th time.

"NO!" I snapped at him.

"You said 'No' 50 times! When will there be a 'yes'?" Kai said while pushing me to the ground.

"Kai I'm going to..." I stopped because I saw the dragon symbol for the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. When I looked up to see if I was seeing things, I saw a bell. I got up and started to clear up the floor like a ninja wetjet.

"You clean EPICLY but you cook DEADLY?" Kai questioned in an insulting way. I rolled my eyes and when I was done cleaning the floor I found out where we are.

"Kai!" I yelled.

"What do you need?"

"Garmadon put the Island of Darkness AND Ninjago TOGETHER! Plus, the Hope Factory may be full of blood and dead bodies but its..." Kai started shaking me like crazy.

"IT'S WHAT?! IT'S WHAT?!"

"The Temple of Light."

* * *

**Yep. I told you guys the Hope Factory was important! So I got a few questions.**

**How would you react if you found out that THIS PLACE OF MURDER is a peaceful temple?**

**What did you think the Temple of Light looked like when you first saw it? I thought it was a cafe for some reason so I called it Cafe Light! XD**

**1 Cupcakes it a MURDEROUS My Little Pony Fanfic. Its not on here but go on youtube and some people would read the story to you. I wasn't scared or anything but it was BLOODY!**

**2 MORE DAYS TILL MY BIRTHDAY! You'd be excited it your birthday was coming!**


	23. Chapter 23: Happy Hour

**Hey there! I see you guys are giving me early birthday shoutouts and I want to say THANK YOU! Plus its on Sunday so on the weekend your going to see me like this XD! Plus enjoy this chapter! After all it is called 'HAPPY HOUR'!**

**Kai's P.O.V**

I kept on slapping, hitting, pushing, and throwing stuff at Cole because he must be INSANE! A temple full of prophesies and magic powers has been turned into a factory for murder! But Cole is the Ninja of Earth so he looked at me with a 'not amused' face and tapped me on the shoulder but I feel since I feel like a noodle.

"YOU. ARE. CRAZY. SICK. CRAZY!" I yelled at Cole. He just gave me the same face so I was FORCED to believe him.

"Fine I believe you and I don't have a choice." Cole gave me an 'I told you so' face and helped me up.

"So are you going to talk or what?" I asked Cole. He nodded his head 'No'. He probably was speechless like Jay. He HAS a MOUTH its MARKER! WHY HE NO TALK. Shoot. Its marker never mind! You have NO idea what Catcows can do for you! Shadow is spraying milk in my mouth because she's a nice catcow. Cole is just walking without talking so Shadow and I sprayed him with milk.

"I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO SORRY MY LITTLE EMO!" I teased. Shadow high-fived me while Cole glared at me. Luckily, he didn't push me and put me in a grinder or something. Plus there was SO MANY PEOPLE fighting the Stone Army when we got the main room.

"Hey Cole! Broken window=ESCAPE DEATH!" I said in an enthusiastic tone. Since Cole didn't answer in the last second, I grabbed his tutu and threw him out the window. I took Shadow out of the dress and threw her out the window. But one thing. HOW DO I GET ALL THESE PEOPLE OUT OF THE WINDOW?

***10 Minutes Later***

I'M SUPER SMART! I drugged the stone army, put them in a grinder, and stuffed everyone into the broken window. I'M A HERO! But a few people got glass in their skin but that's there fault and problem. That's when I realized something. HOW DO I GET OUT! Then I saw a factory code key.

1= death

2= paintbrush

3= food

4= money

5= ponies

6= pancakes

7= video games

8= Windows 8

9= Kids Pix

10= Trollestia

"8!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. Then a cursor popped up. It came over to me as if I was its master!

"BOW TO YOUR MASTA!" I yelled and that's what the cursor did! But since i had to leave before the oxygen wears off.

"Cut me and send me outside." I commanded. It did what I said and I was outside looking at Cole and the others in a group hug. PSHHHHHHHHHHHH. Wait. OTHERS. They're ok!

"KAI!" Nya screamed.

"NYAPET!" I screamed. She slapped, hugged, and kissed me. I deserve credit for all I did and I get a hug FROM MY SISTER?! I DESERVE MORE! But this would do...FOR NOW!

**Ashley's P.O.V**

Cole took me to the side and decided to talk to me. He looked nervous but I smiled but there was a light there which means I was blinding him by accident.

"Sorry about that! So what did you need to tell me?" I asked while looking at his handsome face.

"Do you think my voice is ok?" Cole asked in screeching, high-pitched voice.

"As long as you don't scream. If you scream, you'll cause all of the glasses to break and probably the sky." I said truthfully. What? You think I would LIE? If he yells something you'll loose your hearing. But I felt bad. A leader who's a guy sounds like Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony. Yeah, do you think I should lie now? I gave him a hug and kissed him. Of course he turned red because manlady's getting kissed by ladies feel embarrassed.

"Don't worry! If you heard my voice when I'm sick you'll call me and manlady. Plus we must find a way to get things back to normal anyway." I told him while walking back to the gang. Isn't he ADORABLE?

**Sensei's P.O.V**

Since I want everything to get back to normal, I was kind of frustrated when they kept on hugging and Kai looks manly. That's when I remembered something that my father told me when I was 100.

'_In Ninjago you don't need to have powers and you're forced to become a ninja. Some people keep it a secret. When you become a Sensei you'll need to watch and care for your students as I watched and cared for you and brother. One of these days, your brother will control the world, but look for the Prophesied Five and the world will be saved.' _ **(The Dad talks TOO MUCH! here but in the show he's like a mime.)**

Zane kept on shaking as if I was dead. When I pushed him away he started to breathe.

"IUF U DEY MEAY DEH!" Zane blurted out. I was hungry and thirsty because TEA IS ILLEGAL! So now I'm forced to be like this tealess. TEALESSSSSSS!

"Students, let's move! I need to satisfy this young body of mine." I said to my students. They gave me puzzling looks until Jamie spoke up.

"Sensei's trying to say that he's hungry and he needs to eat." Jamie explained.

"Why couldn't he just say that?!" Ashley complained. We started walking around and looking for near by restaurants but Lara stopped me.

"Sensei Wu, no offense but wouldn't eating this food be cannibalism?" She is so right. If I eat any of this food, I'll be eating innocent people and LIKE IT! So I decided to skip whatever meal is between 50:00- 1:00:00. That's when we saw Jay's parents wearing towels. All of us (except Jay) were laughing our buttox off.

"Are you guys hungry?" Mrs. Walker asked.

"YES!" All of us yelled.

"We have a secret restaurant by the Panda forest but don't worry! We don't kill the pandas. There's food that we had before all of this happened and its free." whispered. My students looked ravenous especially Jay. That's when an announcement came out of no where.

**SWITCH!**

Maybe this explains why we're in the sky and JAY GOT HIS MOUTH BACK! But he has a gap between his teeth. A BIG ONE! ( Gap is this big:- yep 2 of those lines)

"I CAN TALK, SCREAM, YELL, EAT!" Jay screamed with joy. All my students ran over to congratulate him. So we decided to take the clouds while we're flying.

***At the secret Restaurant***

All of us were RAVENOUS **(very hungry)** so as soon as we got there we started to eat all the food we could get our hands on. Pancakes, ice cream, cake, eggs, ham, turkey, YOU NAME IT! But I saw that Jay's parents, Zane's dad, and Cole's dad made 4. I'm wondering if they're going to help us.

"Ninja and kuncoichi! We have a BIG surprise for you!" Dr. Julian said in a happy mood.

"Is it MORE FOOD?!" Jay asked in a scary way.

"Nope. The person who got us the food." Lou said and smirked.

"RAPE FACE DETECTED!" Zane whispered to us.

"CATHLEEN!" All of the parents screamed in unison. Cole and Caroline ran and tackled her. Why? THAT'S THERE MOM! Man, the more moms I meet I'm going to be on 'How I Met Your Mother'.

"I missed you guys too!" Cathleen said with glee. She looked just like Caroline but her hair was red. Caroline has a red bag in the front and the rest is black but OH WELL!

"Are you going to help us defeat Garmadon?!" Kai asked happily. Cathleen laughed and said 'OF COURSE' but seeing ninjas in an armed wedding dress is something you see everyday apparently. For the rest of the day we played games, ate, watched movies and played 'Milk the Catcow'. If you asked me today was a good day.

* * *

**HYPER MODE! X3 Now...how are you doing. Me...ahem...*72 font size* MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSS! Enough about me. Questions.**

**Do you like My Little Pony, Ninjago, or both? BOTH! The characters are funny and lovable. The villains LOVABLE AND TROLLISH!**

**Do you know who Trollestia is?**

**Enjoying this story?**

**Good Night!**


	24. Chapter 24: On A Journey

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! So since I feel like it, let's enjoy another chapter!**

**Kai's P.O.V**

Sensei's SO RUDE! He said that our parents the 5 chosen ones that'll save us and forced us to go through this multi-colored forest. You are lucky that you're not tripping over GIGANTIC FRUIT! Luckily Garmadon didn't get to them so I got to eat. Yes. EAT!

"THESE ORANGES ARE AMAZING!" I said after taking a bite. Zane came over and took a bite and SHOVED THE WHOLE THING DOWN HIS MOUTH! I looked at him with a sad face but he didn't care.

"YOU ARE WRITE! TEYZE TUSTE GUUD!" Zane screamed into my ear. Now I'm going to be deaf for a while. JUST GREAT! Did I ever tell you that butterflies are sticks of butter with wings? Who knew? Also I forced Caroline to give me a piggy-back ride.

"Kai, I promise that I'll destroy you when everything is back to normal." Caroline said in a threatening tone.

"Don't worry! You can get glances up my wedding dress!" I told her. Everyone glared at me after I said that. I smiled and waved my hands so they'd know I was kidding. That's when I looked up at the sky to see the sun but guess what I got. A TROLLFACE!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed from the bottom of my legs. Then Caroline let go of me so I fell ans she started to drag me.

"Put me back on your back!" I demanded.

"When pigs fly!" Caroline said in a mocking tone.

"Hey guys look! A flying pig by the troll sun!" Dr. Juilein pointed out. We saw a pig FLYING above our heads as if it was teasing us. Well Caroline of course means 'us' so HAHAHAHAH!

"Get on my back already." She said in a mean tone.

"YAY! If these keeps on happening, we'll go to eat the Hunger Games and shave Hairy Potter!" I said. I saw the parents facepalming but WHO CARES! YOU GUYS LOVE ME RIGHT! Right? Heh...right? You don't? Oh. Well. So. Can...I be your friend...no? No?! Well...we're enemies I guess. Are we like little enemies or big like Caroline vs. Me enemies because I feel insulted. U MAD BRO? Wait..THE SUN TALKS?! I'M SO HOOPED! Its getting pretty hot in here! But I feel cold. Now I feel hot. Does the sun and oranges make you go insane because I see ponies. EVERYWHERE!

**Caroline's P.O.V**

Do you know that Kai and me HATE each others guts? If I'm in a forest alone with this guy and tigers or something attacks us I bet he'll use me as a human shield but I'll throw him into the pack of lions and escape! Isn't that a great way to be a sister? I would do it now because HE'S DROOLING ON ME! The KID IS JUST STARING AT THE SUN LIKE AN IDIOT! If I had a mallet I would nail his...

"Caroline! So is Kai ok? Where did you find that catcow? Did you eat the fruits?..."

Did I mention that Jay has been talking like there was no tomorrow? All I did was nod my head because I think you wouldn't like someone drooling on your head and a person talking in your ears. I looked at the girls and all they talked about was Garmadon.

"So what so you think Garmy's planning?" Lara asked us.

"I don't know but he's CLEARLY trying to make us give up!" Ashley said.

"True. He can't be capturing and killing all those people for no reason." Nya replied.

"I hope things don't get worse." Jamie said while looking at Zane. Zane need HELP! He was running into fruit like a madman but Cole was able to stop him by giving him. A leaf.

"That's simply amazing!" I said. All of us were laughing. That's when we saw a mime. That's when I got an idea. Mindless idiot=great weapon to destroy mime! Our parents TOO SLOW because THEY LOVE THE SCENERY!

"Excuse me can you move out of the way?" Jay asked politely. He smiled like an oaf.

"Can we pass?" Cole asked. He smiled even more. So the mime made his hands look like he was putting a box around us and ran away.

"Let's go guys." I said then I walked into something but nothing was there.

"Who knew!" I said, "HE'LL REALLY PUT US IN AN INVISIBLE BOX!"

"YUR LIEGANG!" Zane said while running into the walls.

"How did he do that?" Nya asked while tapping on the walls.

"Mime Martial Arts? Plus Sensei and the crew will come and save us!" Lara answered.

"They better! I hope we get out of here before something bad happens." Ashley said. Cole sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Since Ashley didn't know that was him she FLIPPED, TACKLED, AND SAT ON HIM! All of us were laughing and Ashley was embarrassed when she found out it was Cole.

"Sorry!" Ashley said putting her hands up.

"Its ok. But I can't feel my legs." Cole said. As a younger sibling I laughed and that's when I saw Sensei and the crew!

"THEY'RE HERE!" I screamed with excitement. 'Sensei and The Crew'? Show idea!

**Sensei's P.O.V**

****Do you know how RIDICULOUS it is to see your students in a place looking like there screaming and hollering. You should of seen Cathleen's face. It. Was. Priceless. We ran up the hill and went in front of Caroline.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Cathleen asked her twin. WHAT? They LOOK THE SAME! Family genes are STRONG! Caroline's mouth was moving but we didn't hear anything.

"WHAT?!" All of us yelled. Caroline facepalmed and decided to do movements. She pointed to herself.

"I..." Edna said. She made W-I-L-L in the air.

"Will..." Lou followed along. Then she made a kicking motion.

"Kick..." I said. Then she pointed to us then her butt

"OUR BUTTS?!" We yelled in unison. Lou ran to grab her but he ran into an... invisible wall?

**Caroline's P.O.V**

"THERE'S AN INVISIBLE BOX HERE!" I said while watching the adults touch the wall. How great is this?

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! XD Anyway questions!**

**Who here has a birthday in January? If you do tell me the date so I can do SHOUTOUTS!**

**Would you like a show called Sensei and The Crew?**

**Do you think that Caroline LIKED Kai being on her back? Read EVERYTHING that happened!**

**Good Night!**


	25. Chapter 25: Trolling Around

**Since today was a hard working day at school, because of a troll spanish teacher why not do the same with Sensei and our fellow ninjas? Even if they're in an invisible box.**

**Jay's P.O.V**

Since Kai didn't look so good Caroline decided to toss him into one of the walls.

"Are we dead yet? Are we dead yet? Are we dead yet?" Kai kept on asking in a retarded way.

"Kai if we're dead we wouldn't be walking and planning in the ground." I answered.

"The sun says that we should be dead."

"Its a sun not oracle." Ashley said. Even if Cole lost the nutty feeling he still wanted to help Ashley because he WUVS her. I wanted to tease him about it but I know he's going to say that 'You haven't ask Nya on a second date and if we get married before you... that will be sad.' Sadly, I'd have to accept that. Nya came up to me so I started to talk to her.

"So Nya, if we ever get out of this mess would you like to go out to eat?" I asked nervously. If anyone was a friend of Nya they'd see her awesomeness.

"Of course! We're should we go?" Nya replied sweetly. I have NO IDEA where so I blurt a place out.

"PONYVILLIE!" I shouted. Everyone started to glare at me if I was crazy.

"Jay join our drugged fire ninja if you aren't on high levels of these fruits." Caroline said to break the awkward silence.

"THat stong correcto!" Zane said while playing rock, paper, clamp. I looked at Nya and let out a smile. She smiled back then she left to stop Kai from eating the grass. I feel so alone. I looked at the sun. I saw a forever alone face. Just perfect.

**Sensei's P.O.V**

THOSE MEDDLING KEDS! How are WE going to help THEM? I feel like facepalming so hard that my head would pop off. LITERALLY. So we decided to go on ahead. You should of seen there faces!

"Don't worry! We're..." I cut Ed off so I can troll them.

"NEVER COMING BACK!" I said. I grabbed the wrist of my awesome friends and ran as fast as I can, leaving them. If we're fast enough will catch up to the person who did this.

"Sensei, I think saying that would literally be trolling." Dr. Juilien explained.

"NO!" The rest of us said sarcastically. He STILL didn't get our hint and continued to read a book called **Internet Phrases: The Best** **Used**. If this guy doesn't know the internet yet he could make robots and vehicles then Zane probably doesn't have an anti-virus in him. Maybe he has cotton candy stuck in his gears. HEY LOOK A MIME!

"HEY THERE! HOW YOU DOWANG!" shouted. My ELEMENTS PLEASE EVAPORATE THIS GUYS MOUTH! ZANE IS SMARTER THEN HIM AT THIS POINT! OH MY MASTER! ITS...the stupidity...IS TOO MUCH! The mime snapped his fingers and evil animals came out. There was a bulldog (half bull half dog) chickensour, dinosaurphant, hippolions, and OH MY whalesnails!

"GET THEM!" The mime shouted.

"YOU'RE NUT SEPOST TO TULK!" Dr. Juilien exclaimed, "Did I say it correctly." Since we wanted to hurt his feelings we told him the truth!

"Torturous."

"As bad as Cole's cooking."

"As bad as these fruits! These things have high levels of alcohol in them." Lou said.

"Didn't Kai and Zane eat those?" Cathleen asked.

"Idiots!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. If I had a penny for everyone IDIOTIC THING I WOULD BE RICH! But on the pennies we have a Garmadon trollface on them. Brother...if this is how things are going to go I'll just say one thing. Every fight I have with you and your minions, my ninjas and I will always say...

CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.

**Jamie"s P.O.V**

"Maybe we should dig our way out?" Nya suggested.

"No way! It'll be worse than Kai shoving us through that broken window! Plus this is Garmadon's world! Who knows what's underground!" Lara debated.

"She does have a point." I said.

"This is like a jail cell! SOMEONE HELP US!" Ashley shouted while using a cup to hit the bars. Wait. There weren't any bars unless.

"ASHLEY YOU'RE A GENIUS!" I screamed. I hugged my little sister has if there was no tomorrow.

"HoWz SHEAH a Genuws?!" Zane questioned me.

"Ashley used her imagination (SPONGEBOB RAINBOW!) and when she acted like this was a jail and cell bars probably came up with a cup!" I explained.

"So if I thought a door was over here..." Lara kicked one of the walls and walked out the box!

"I told you!" I bragged.

"well, you have every right to! So let's drag Kai and go ahead!" Jay replied. We took Kai and held legs and dragged him since we were in a hurry. He kept on scaring at the sun like nobody was home.

"Don't worry! Just knock on his head." Nya told me in a happy way. Why would she be so happy if her older brother said 'THE SUN SAID THAT WE SHOULD BE DEAD!'? I knocked on Kai's head and we definitely echoed.

"Now that's just sad." Caroline said while shaking her head.

"THE SUN DOESN'T LIKE YOUR SASS!" Kai snapped at Caroline. By the look on Caroline's face the toughest guy in the universe may run away. Since she's a fast runner she pushed Kai against a tree and uprooted another tree and was about to BEAT THE BLOOD OUT OF KAI.

"IF YOU CAN TALK LIKE A MAN YOU BETTER FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Caroline screamed in Kai's ear.

"I'M SORRY! SPEAR ME!"

"'Spear you'? I'LL BE HAPPY TO SPEAR YOU!"

"NO! I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I'm sorry!" Kai. Was. CRYING!

"Awwwwwwwwwwww! Instead of hurting you I'LL SLAP YOU WITH THIS TREE!" I looked behind me and saw everyone eating popcorn. Where did they even get that from? When I looked back I saw Kai flying in the air.

"Now we can travel in peace." Caroline said letting go of the tree.

"And get free popcorn from these trees!" Lloyd added. This guy was silent the whole time. Maybe he was to hungry to speak. We continued our journey to find Sensei and The Crew but I asked Caroline a question.

"Do you know where Kai landed?"

"Wherever he landed he should be fine! But its raining teeth!" I looked up and KAI'S TEETH WERE FALLING FROM THE SKY. If Lloyd forgets their anniversary...he going to see more galaxies than Sensei knows.

* * *

**Kai got SMACKED! IN THE FACE! That's just sad.**

_**"ART THOU FURIOUS?!"**_

**- Princess Trollestia**

**Would you like to be Kai in this chapter?**

** If Caroline and Kai got into a fight who would win?**

** Do you have a funny teacher? My SS teacher he makes me DIE OF LAUGHTER!**

** Would you like to live in Ponyvillie?**

** Want to live in Equestria? **

**Enjoy your night! Unless your Kai who apparently got beat up by a girl. I'm a GIRL so high-fives!**


	26. Chapter 26: The beginning of a Challenge

**No one may believe that this chapter is like video gamers paradise. If YOU hate video games...I may come over to your house with a Portal Gun and you'll end up on Mars! Enjoy this threat and chapter! Enjoy!**

**Kai's P.O.V**

**_I believe I can fly_**

**_I got slapped by Caroline_**

**_Being here five minutes for_**

**_Caroline to slap me more_**

**_I think I'm dead_**

**_Or maybe I should go to bed_**

**_I believe I will die_**

**_I believe I may fry_**

**_I believe in my tie_**

I would of died if it wasn't for this thing that looked like a hippo. I was happy when I landed from my awesome flying skills, guess who I saw? I saw the crew!

"GUYS!" I yelled, "We were able to escape the clutches of that invisible box! The others are catching up! Caroline gave me a nice head start!" All the animals stopped and gave me faces. Not 'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU' faces, it was more like a 'I'M GOING TO RAPE YOU' face. Please tell me which one is worse! They came over and licked, hugged, and sratched me which I really enjoyed. They were FLIRTING WITH ME!

"Kai, I hope you know that..." I cut Sensei off for one reason. If they found out I was a boy, teen boy, or whatever I think they may eat me and spit me out or other things that are bad and wrong.

"My name is Kailey! I love nature in every shape and form! Even if their mutants who can join the N-Men or TMNT!" I stated. I looked at the faces of The Crew and they were just scared, nervous, or thinking about what I said. It was pretty funny.

That's when my awesome teen friends came and Ashley had the RUDENESS OF CAROLINE ANBD TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY ANIMAL FRIENDS! She looked at me with her 'You're an idiot' face but I didn't care. Well I should of because she KICKED me IN. THE. NUTS! I looked at her with my innocent face but it didn't work. I should of known that she was a younger sibling.

"Kai we have a BIG problem and we'll need all the help we can get so here's a gun. A PORTAL GUN." Ashley told me.

I bet you all my grass skirts that she's another Cole. Being a boss and leading people, draws, and stuff like that. I wonder how Jamie deals with her. The gun looked STRAIGHT UP wierd but I pulled the trigger and a blue portal appeared from the ground. I pulled the trigger again and a yellow portal landed on Jay. I wet in the blue one and came out of the yellow one. Jay's face was PALE! It was HILAROUS!

"Jay maybe we should keep these incase Cole cooks again." I joked. Sadly, Cole was next to Jay and SMACKED me on the back of my head. I have lost some of my teeth, twisted nuts, and probably a hole in my head. JUST WHAT I NEEDED!

"We better go. We'll explain what's going on when we're there." Cole said.

"There or where?" I asked.

"Over THERE Kai." Nya answered pointing to a city that looked like a video gamer's PARDISE! Ashley and Lara already got a head start because we didn't see them anymore but Lara would kiss me then slap my heart out of me and Ashley would cause more damage by twisting one of my bones till its dust. You never know. So we started to run, burn a few calories for the sake of the world.

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

Big things mean big problems. On our way to meet up with Sensei and The Crew, Ashley and Lara were able to grab a poster from one of the trees in the forest. This is what it said:

* * *

**VIDEO GAME CHALLENGE!**

**Are you bored of soapy roads, run down towns, and murderous factories?**

**Well I'm not but you probably are!**

**JOIN THE DEADLIEST I mean gentle challenge of the millenium!**

**The best of the best will win.**

**And if you do you get ONE. FREE. WISH. FROM. ME!**

**It doesn't matter what the wish is!**

**THE CHALLENGES ARE:**

**DEATHBALL**

**LAVASURFING**

**COOKING**

**DRAGON-FIGHTING**

**PLATE-LIFTING**

**PLANET-SURFING**

**TSUNAMI-MAKING**

**FLYING **

**AND LAST BUT DEADLY**

**THE ELEMENTAL LABYRINTH!**

**SO COME TO GAMER'S PALACE TO SIGN UP!**

**The world may depend on it.**

* * *

So you pretty much understand what I was telling the others and I'm really nervous about this, like C'MON! He put at the end 'The world may depend on it'. Dad KNOWS I HAVE to join the challenge. Hopefully this means we'll be able to get everything back on track. Caroline saw my face and decided to cheer me up.

"You KNOW we can win this! I bet all of my money that there's more challenges than these. Since we're going to be on teams and all that." Caroline said. Then she smiled at me that made me say this.

"You're hot! Why not?!" I replied. I grabbed her and we hugged but Jay didn't want to see any romance since he said that Nya and him can go to Ponyvillie.

"I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE GRAND GALLOPING GALLA!" Caroline and me yelled. Jay glared at us while we laughed our pants off. Maybe this won't be so bad after all one of the things are plate-lifting.

"Lloyd, you know when Garmadon said plate-lifting he means techtonic plates right?" Caroline asked me.

"I hope I can handle it!" I told her. Maybe this won't be THAT deadly.

* * *

**When I post the next chapter tomorrow you'll see that Lloyd will take those last words back. So no questions ! But PM me or put in your review a question!**

**I see some of your birthdays are on Sarurday! I KNOW a certain Jya support who's birthdays on the 19th and more! Plus thanks for the birthday shoutouts! They're REALLY nice and I can't wait for YOUR birthdays to come because everyone on Ninjago's FF archive are like family! Good night and do the PONY POKEY!**


	27. Chapter 27: Get Your Game On!

**So to us Lego Ninjago Fans this may be the WORST NIGHT EVER. Why? Oh look One Hour Premiere of Chima. You may rage and sue Lego for putting Lego Ninjago back on in 2014 and try to replace it with GARBAGE! I know its not on yet but IT LOOKS HORRIBLE! I might not even like it because it has hints of Avatar: The Last Airbender, Thundercats, AND A SONIC REFERENCE! That Island that's in the air with the water falling from it yeah. Enjoy this chapter though! Yep. The best people who made our show threw it away like yesterday's trash.**

**Ashley's P.O.V**

Since Lara and I are HUGE video game fanatics, we went ahead to the Video Game Paradise or whatever the place is called **(I REALLY FORGOT! Xl)**. I decided to sign us up for the contest. After all, if we're going to get out of this mess we'll do it TOGETHER!

"Ashley YOU SHOULD TRY THIS COTTON CANDY! ITS REALLY GOOD AND ITS REAL!" Lara told me why I was at the sign up sheet. Maybe I should shoot the cotton candy with my Portal Gun and make another portal and then I'll get a taste.

"Get me some while I finish signing us up." I replied. Watching Lara eat ALL of that Cotton Candy was just jerkish. She's doing it right in my face.

"I bet you and Cole would make a great couple." Lara whispered unto my left ear.

"ARE YOU MAD?! We're Friends with... Benefits?" I really didn't know what to say after all Cole did talk to me privately because of his HIGH PITCHED voice.

Since Lara has the powers of technology she is able to master EVERY meme, emoticon, and more. So she can do the trollface PERFECTLY. I had to walk away SLOWLY since seeing a person who can do the trollface can make you laugh yourself to death and run away. So do I HAVE to laugh my torso off by looking at her face or run away like Zane when he sees a barbie doll? The more she looked at me, I backed up and laughed harder. That's when I tripped and landed in somebody's arms. Lara is a Master of Trolls because I fell into COLE'S ARMS. I saw him blush so hard that he could explode **(Ninjago DOESN'T follow REAL Lego physics! Like taking of their hair, heads popping out, legs coming off. You know Cole mentioned 'Clutch Powers' in Episode 9? Yeah REAL LEGO PHYSICS IN THAT MOVIE!). **

"Sorry about that. Lara has grown from Expert Troll to Master." I said. When I saw Kai and Lara hugging each other Lara mouthed the words 'Your Welcome'. Since Cole was about to say something I thought we could have fun before the contest.

"Cole, would you like to play Super Smash Ninja Brawl?" I asked him. What's wrong with challenging a friend who needs to be ready for fight? Especially at a time like this. Dark Lord's ruling = your death WON'T be painless.

"Sure but I'd have to fight you and beat you off a platform!" Cole pointed out.

"OH WELL!" I flipped him and he landed in my arms. I wanted to show this handsome ninja a good time. After all we're on a team! Don't get any ideas. But if you want to be my guess.

**Nya's P.O.V**

I saw Ashley carry Cole in the distance and they were laughing like crazy! even if Cole WOULDN'T even make you LIVE if you pick him up but with Ashley its different. Plus Ashley has to be STRONG. She's CARRYING THE NINJA OF EARTH! Wouldn't your hand break under the pressure if you were carrying Earth?

"So I heard that Cole and Ashley are fighting each other." I said for the crew to hear.

"Why? Does Cole need something to punch? If he does take Kai out of his wedding dress and let the wedding dress get crushed or whatever!" Caroline questioned.

"Ashley asked him to but he didn't want to so Ashley flipped him and carried him in her arms." Lara explained.

"Messed. Up. Fairytale. I bet its a Cinderella thing." Sensei replied. I couldn't help but giggle when he said that. Since we were talking about fairytales Jay told me that he thinks this may be a fairytale but I didn't want this to be a fairytale, This was everyone's WORST NIGHTMARE.

"Hey! Maybe we can see Ashley and Cole fight! Girls cheer for Ashley while boys cheer for Cole!" Lloyd suggested.

"We CAN do that!" Ed said.

"Then what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" Caroline said. I REALLY want to see Cole and Ashley fight. Its not like they're going to kill each other.

**Cole's P.O.V**

**"WELCOME TO THE SUPER SMASH NINJA BRAWL! WE HAVE TWO COMPETITORS. COLE AND ASHLEY! WHOEVER WINS GET THERE PICTURE WITH A PERSON OF THEIR CHOICE! READY! SET! FIGHT!"**

Yep. If I hurt Ashley I just destroyed my life. This will be a good yet hard fight.. Since we have 3 platforms to jump on then 5 will come and go back to 3 again. Ashley threw some pretty impressive kicks and punches but I was able to block them.

**"POWER UPS COMING OUT!"**

The power ups were EVERYWHERE! Ashley was able to get a hammer and SMACKED ME ACROSS THE FACE and I blew her off the platform by using the Scythe of Quakes but when she came back I was blown off the platform because she TACKLED THEN PUNCHED ME!

"GO ASHLEY!"

"GO COLE!"

Even though the cheering was helpful Ashley PWNED ME! She got cake and THREW IT OFF THE EDGE! How am I going to REFUSE CAKE?! So I lost! It really doesn't matter. I didn't lose anything.

"HEY COLE YOU LOST YOU DIGNITY SINCE YOU WERE DEFEATED BY A GIRL!" Kai yelled. He is SO HELPFUL!

"Hey Cole", Ashley came up from behind me," Want to take a picture with me?"

"SURE! Why not!" I answered. I was blushing when she held my hand and kissed me during the picture! Aren't I lucky?! We took 5 pictures and I was able to make a copy for myself. Since I had a white and red paints with a paintbrush why not act like me and Ashley...are getting MARRIED.

* * *

**I was watching Chima and IT. WAS. AWFUL AND FUNNY AT THE SAME TIME! So questions!**

**What do you think Cole did to the pictures?**

**Did you watch Chima?**

**Did you have a good day?**

**I'm typing Ninjago Bloopers now bye!**


	28. Chapter 28: Let's Start the Challenge

**Since you some of you guys FOUND OUT what Cole did to his copy of the pictures with him and Ashley in the last chapter, I have decided to make more ROMANCE! In this and future chapters! What can I say? Who doesn't love a good romance in a story? Plus Valentine's Day is coming soon so I have a POLL FOR VALENTINE STORIES! So vote! If you don't then you'll miss out on the 3 winning stories! I'll take the poll down during the 3-8 of Feburuary! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Kai's P.O.V**

I was laughing at Cole for two reasons.

1. He lost to a girl

2. He used white paint to make Ashley look like she's marrying him with red hearts around them

You CAN'T tell me that I shouldn't show these to Ashley right here and right now but I can't. Lara bought me clothes with Garmabucks. Yep. The money in this place is Garmabucks and Garamacents. I always started to blush when I saw Lara. Her beautiful scarlet hair, with those emerald green eyes, and her laugh would make you smile. There's just so many great things about her even the fact that she can DOMINATE EVERYONE when she plays a game with someone. Since I play with her the most...Now that I think of it someone erase number 1 because I lost to Lara and SHE'S a girl. Now that I'm going to change out of this wedding dress I could use it as a blanket or something else.

"Kai, are you ready for the contest?" Lara asked me.

"Of course I'm ready because your here to support me every step of the way." I answered. I saw her blush as red as my...y'know ninja suit. That reminds me, WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT WHEN SOMEONE, SOMETHING, OR ANOTHER THING is RED?!

**"Alright teams! This is one of MANY COURSES! Not all of the things were listed on the sheet, poster, billboard, or whatever. The first challenge is...VIDEO GAME PLATFORMING! You'll go through a series of video game levels until you beat the Final Boss! Are you ready?"**

"Can I give you a good luck kiss?" I asked Lara.

**"GET SET!'**

"Sure." She leaned in. I leaned in...

**"GO!"**

DO YOU KNOW HOW FAST THAT CHIC IS?! When I was about to kiss her, the dude said 'GO' and she zoomed off. Since I leaned in to much I fell on my face while the gang was laughing like a bunch of trolls.

"Its not like this never happened to someone before!" I shouted to get my friends attention.

"Well this IS a NEW World so we'll need to start of fresh so actually you're the first person to do that Kai." Jamie explained. She like another Zane but human and she's a girl. I know Ashley's not a baby or anything but I just need to know, Where's Ashley?

"Kai are you going to stare into space or sit in the bleachers and watch the racers?" Sensei questioned. When I turned aroung I saw the lovely couple cheering Lara on the bleachers. Who knew that Cole was so generous that he'll let Ashley sit on his back even though he's STILL wearing that tutu?

I sat down next to Cole and Ashley and if you think about it Lara is already at the Final Boss so she wins automaticly. It's GAMSWER. A mix of Garmadon and Bowser? Not my cup of tea. Lara ran between Gamswer.

"She RAN AWAY?" I asked in astonishment.

"NO! LOOK!" Ashley and Cole shouted. Carolina KICKED the thing at his shell, tied his legs together, and TWISTED GAMSWER'S NECK!

"FATALITY!" Everybody screamed. Some dude gave Lara a medal for beating up and possibly killing th boss.

"How did you..." Lara kissed me ON THE LIPS! HA!

"I did that because I played Mario games 's SO MANY ways to kill Bowser." Lara told me. She smiled at me so I took her to get some cotton candy. After all this is the first of many events.

**Jay's P.O.V**

Ever got lost in a girls eyes? FAMILY MEMBERS DON'T COUNT! Well besides your mother's what about Nya's? Those eyes can take you on journies like marriage, having kids, dying together and more. She's just perfect. If any guy comes to her I'll watch him like a hawk or I could put lazers around her so guys will get SHOCKED when they see her! Is there something wrong with my puns? I'm the Ninja of Lightning so I need to be SHOCKING! Plus I'm a JAY WALKER! Get it? J-WALKER fine I'll stop.

"Nya I'm sorry about the Ponyvillie thing. I was nervous." I didn't mean to say those words they just came out on their own.

"Jay don't worry. It was pretty funny!" Nya told me with a smile. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she blushed. Her face red like Kai's ninja suit. For everyone but Kai that'll NEVER get old.

"Jay, you sure know how to treat a lady!" Nya commented.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome! We were about to kiss each other on the lips until to guys grabbed us. ONLY IF I HAD THE LAZARS!

"Both of you are in the ugliest clothing contest. So we need to make you look like freaks." One of the dudes said. WHY?

**5 Minutes Later**

All the other challengers went while we were the last two. Nya hair was wavy with a HUGE pink bow in the back of her hair with a striped and polka-dotted green shirt with blue capris, pink leg warmers, and rainbow sneakers. Me? HOBO CLOTHES WITH A GIANT ONION RING! Since we had to make a scene, I know what would be PERFECT when we went on.

"Nya. Even though we both look like vagabonds that doesn't mean I don't love you." I said dramaticly.

"Jay what are you saying?" I took my onion ring and slid it on her ring finger.

"Nya..."

"Yes Jay..."

"Would like to be my...friend?"

"Sure!"

I saw the som3 people were crying while some laughed but we won FIRST PLACE!

"You know I don't want us to just be friends. I want us to be together." I said. I kissed Nya and she kissed me back. Aren't I awesome?

* * *

**Another Chapter! VOTE FOR POLL!**

**Which is better chocolate or carmel?**

**Do you like Winnie the Pooh?**

**Bye!**


	29. Chapter 29: Welcome to Portal!

**I've decided that THIS WHOLE CHAPTER WILL BE ONE CHALLENGE. Why? Look at the title of the chapter. Who doing the challenge? If you played or heard a CERTAIN QUOTE (HINT HINT WINK WINK CAKE CAKE) you'd know who's doing today's challenge! Remember to VOTE FOR POLL! Why? Because the 3 Valentine's Day stories with the most votes get written! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

So I think there's something fishy about this challenge. I don't see judges nor my Dad, plus who's keeping the score? We better win or else I'm going to live here...FOREVER. Then Dad would give me this retarded, drugged kingdom to rule when he feels like it! But since he'll live forever I know he'll have the Mega Weapon with him at all times since he knows I would change everything back to normal. Right now I'm at Cafe Light with Caroline, Cole, and Ashley. We're having fun and all but we don't know who's doing the next challenge. Since I'm too lazy I thought Cole should do it.

"You know, since we don't have ANYONE TO DO THE NEXT CHALLENGE..." I yelled landing my eyes at Cole like an Australian model clown.

"Yeah so what?" Cole replied. II jumped on the table and screamed in his ear.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DO THE NEXT CHALLENGE BECAUSE I'M FLAWLESS!" I screamed.

"Lloyd because you're the Ultimate..." I stopped Ashley because something was missing. AWESOME THEME MUSIC!

"THEME MUSIC!" I yelled. Since the people here know that I'm trying to save them, they want to treat me like a king!

"Continue Ashley."

"Lloyd because you're Ultimate Spinjitzu Master YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE PEOPLE DO YOUR DIRTY WORK?" Ashley screamed in my ear. Her voice is so HIGH-PITCHED! Not like Micky Mouse but sounds regular. If you surprise her or something she starts to sound like she's yelling at you. I'm not going to lie, I deserve to have both ears BLOWN TO DUST because of my attitude.

"SORRY! COLE PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE! YOU CAN HAVE A PARTNER!" I begged. This challenge is one of the hardest but it may be a rumor. After all, people are trying to ruin the contestants self-esteem, hope, and fun.

"I heard the prize for winning this challenge is a 10 layered vanilla and chocolate cake." Caroline said. Cole slammed is hand to the table and said:

"I'LL DO IT!" I let out a high-pitched scream and HUGGED Cole as if he was a stuffed animal.

"You better win this though. If we get at least on lost we're HOOPED! Plus I can't believe when someone eats spaghetti and when they burp a pony comes out.

"How many noodles for a pony?" I asked Caroline. This CAN'T be good.

"1 pony for 1 noodle."

"Then you should take me to the Pop Tart Hospital. I ate BOWLS since its Spaghetti Sunday or should I say Deathbowl Dad made son awkwardly full of ponies day."

"Just drink a ginger ale." I know Caroline doesn't want to think of her boyfriend being KNOCKED UP WITH PONIES! I'll give them away but now I have to find something soda like. Since I technically own this madhouse, I decided to ask a guy a question.

"Ok, so if us men have ponies and we don't want them, do they go to Equestria?" I questioned the man. He gave me a 'WTF' and it looked pretty funny.

"What? You never heard of a BRONY before?"

"Please get away!

"I am the ULTIMATE SPINJITZU MASTAR! ANSWER ME!"

"OK! I think so and take my soda if you want! Just PLEASE GET AWAY FROM ME!" The guy said and ran off. I high-fived myself and chugged down the soda. The next thing you know I'M BURPING OVER 200 PONIES!

"Well at least your a brony so you can visit them." Ashley joked. She's right. When a new episode comes on I'm going to JUMP through the TV and end up in PONYVILLIE!

**"PORTAL CAKE CHALLENGE STARTS IN 1 MINUTE. PLAYERS, GRAB A PARTY AND MEET US AT THE CENTER OF PORTAL FOREST."**

A forest with portals in it? Maybe I'll take my portal gun and shoot people with it. But since I'm not in this challenge I'll be forced to do the plate lifting challenge.

"Well we got to go.", Caroline said after a few minutes, "I'll be watching the challenge."

"Who's going to stay with ME?" I asked Caroline. They're TOO MANY CREEPS HERE! I see all of them looking at me. I bet they're jealous of my EPIC questions. Like would you drink tea out of a toilet bowl or have cockroach legs for dinner? These questions are PURE GOLD! Get it? I'm the 'Gold Ninja'! Fine I'll stop.

"Sensei's going to watch you!" Ashley replied. Then they ran off. Sensei. Sensei? SENSEI? If my uncle sees me burping ponies HE. WILL. GO. NUTS! I hope my Dad doesn't see me at this state or else. I'll be a mother and father of like 459 ponies! I HOPE he won't get on my case.

**Jamie's P.O.V**

Zane's so sweet and special! Well...when he's not in retard mode. Ever since the last challenge he's been crying with the judges. Please note that the challenge ended 2 DAYS AGO but in this world 7842091685492714365098275690 MILLENNIUMS AGO! So I hope we win and meet Garmadon again His crying turned into mice into skyscrapers.

"Zane, we should go to the Portal Challenge now. Everyone must be waiting." One of the judges said.

"Ok. BUT HE PROPPOSED!" Zane cried.

"Even though you said it wrong ITS SO TRUE!" The judges and Zane started to walk away but I grabbed Zane and ran through the Portal Forest trying not to fall into one. That's when I ran into Kai.

"Sorry Kai! Zane here has cried for...well in Garmadon's worlds 1,000's of years." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Cole asked Ashley to be his 'Partner in Crime'. Kai replied.

"What's with the air quotes?" I asked him.

"Everyone knows that Cole and Ashley go together like cake and frosting. Partner in crime! LIES! More like 'Partners in Time'. Cole is going to be cake-hunting!" Kai explained. I was going to say something until a judge said the word everyone's been waiting for.

**"IN THIS CHALLENGE YOU'LL NEED TO GOT THROUGH THE RIGHT PORTAL AND USE YOUR PORTAL GUNS TO TAKE SHORTCUTS OR MANIPULATE PLAYERS. YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO FIND THE VANILLA AND CHOCOLATE CAKE! WHOEVER FINDS THE CAKE WINS!"**

"sOOO JAMEAH while theese contest is going on wannta play frissbee?" Zane asked me.

"Zane I NEED to watch my sister and Cole win this thing!" I answered.

"wHY?"

"They only have 5 MINUTES to find cake in a forest with so many portals that you may end up in space!" After I told him that he nodded his end and sat down on a pony. I'll find out where that pony came from later.

**Ashley's P.O.V**

Cole offered to let me ride on his back but I told him no thanks. Since I can get really competitive and there are portals everywhere in this forest, I want us to win so we can be...together. Plus I LOVE CAKE!

"Are you read?" Cole asked me.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm doing this for you, the world, and for cake." I answered.

"Wait. You're doing this for me?"

"Well not only you! I have like 2 other reasons which I really don't care about."

"You care about me?" we're starting to blush. We have the FEELS **(This means you have feelings for someone)**!

**READY?**

"I don't CARE about you! I LOVE YOU NO PUCKER UP!"

**SET!**

Cole kissed me ON THE LIPS!

"I love you too!"

**GO!**

Since all the challengers are MAD for cake we decided to make a shortcut with our guns.

"Some of these portals don't look friendly." I said scaring down into one. I hope you don't think a train that looks like its going to run over you seems like a place where a BEAUTIFUL cake would be. If the cake was there. You know what? That would be legit.

"We can try this Cafe." Cole suggested. I can tell that he did want to see Lloyd if we went through that portal. That's when an earthquake happened but it's not bad. Unless you want to stay with us and witness two teens falling down an endless abyss you better get your popcorn and record this.

"THIS WASN'T IN THE CHALLENGE..." Yeah. We need to work on our 'Falling to death' screams.

**Lord Garmadon's P.O.V**

THOSE TWO BRATS THINK THEY'LL WIN? HA! If it weren't for these stalkercams they would win! Like really? Who would put cake at the bottom of a abyss?

**Cole's P.O.V**

Did you know that the cake of your dreams could be at the bottom of an abyss? WITH A PORTAL?!

**Lord Garmadon"s P.O.V**

These Ninja irritate me! If I'm going to rule everything in my path, I MUST rig the challenges. Then it'll be fair. To me!

* * *

**Someone's a SORE LOSER! We have a new couple! Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Make sure you VOTE FOR THE POLL! Your opinion counts!**

**Questions **

**What's your favorite chapter of this story?**

****** Any reader heard of 'Cafe Light' before? Here's a clue the initials are 'NB'**

**Do you like pancakes, waffles, or both? BOTH! For me!**


	30. Chapter 30: Plates, ponies, GAYS

**Alright ADMIT IT! Who did a 'WTF' face when Lloyd started to burp ponies? At least you can always come to Garmadon's world if you're bored of the real world! I know you guys see the title of this chapter and you'll see what G.A.Y.S is! Vote for the poll! I don't think ties are what I need!**

**Garmadon's P.O.V**

I slammed the Mega Weapon onto my rock-hard throne. It may be made of rock but its comfortable. If those ninjas win the challenge I'LL FORCED TO GRANT THEIR PATHETIC WISH!

"Skales! I need to STOP THOSE MEDDLING NINJA!" I shouted at my assistant.

"You don't say? Well we do have one thing." Skales replied with a smirk.

"Whatever it is just tell me what you have!"

"G.A.Y.S."

WHAT IN SPINJITZU! I HOPE HE DOESN'T MEAN REAL GAYS!

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

"Sensei Wu, I don't know what to tell you about the 102,877 ponies that Lloyd burped." Sensei called a nurse to see my condition. I burped up that many ponies?! Spaghetti is my mortal enemy! Well in this world.

"Lloyd I'm disappointed in you." Sensei said.

"I didn't mean to Uncle! Its just that its 'Spaghetti Sunday' and..."

"I'm disappointed in you because of these CUTE PONIES!" Oh that. I do feel bad though. I'm a brony after all** (Lloyd told us that in Ninjago Bloopers Chapter 6). **

"Take them to Equestria." I commanded. Seeing cute, innocent faces may making my Dad cry. Sadly, I'm out of tears since I saw EVERYTHING that happened in the Portal Challenge. I didn't even get to tease Cole and Ashley about their 'friendship.

Friendship WAS Magic. Its Dating IS Magic if you ask me but after all this time being patted on the back by a nurse I just realized that NO ONE FOUND THE CAKE YET!

"NO ONE FOUND THE CAKE YET!" I screamed. First people were looking at me like 'DAFLB' and then they agreed with me. I LOVE to point things out to people!

"Lloyd for once in your life you pointed out something important." Sensei commented.

"Wow Sensei. Thanks." I replied in sarcasm. Best. Uncle. Ever.

**Ashley's P.O.V**

"So we're stuck down here and only one of us can go through that portal." I told Cole. We were 3 feet apart from the cake. The Cake is a Lie! PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH a delicious lie if you ask me.

"We could try climbing our way back up." Cole suggested.

"But the walls of the aybss are made of diamonds." I said. If walls can me diamonds then we might as well fly...OUT OF HERE!

"Or we can fly..."

"COLE YOU READ MY MIND! Now jump on my back! We're going airborne!" Cole jumped on my back and he's pretty light for being the Ninja of Earth. That's when I started to fly!

"YOU'RE GOING TO FAST!" Cole yelled.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!

"I'M SLIPPING AND THE CAKE LOOKS SO GOOD!" Since I had my portal gun in my pocket I shot on of the walls and then a cloud.

"WE'RE TAKING A SHORTCUT!" I yelled. Who knew flying would feel SO GOOD?! **( Cough RAINBOW DASH cough)**

**Caroline's P.O.V**

First your boyfriend is burping ponies then an earthquake happens so that brings your brother and best friend in an abyss. Luckily I really don't care because I know they're going to be fine. After all, the next challenge is plate-lifting! That's when I saw a pink streak in the sky heading toward the judges. It was obviously Ashley and Cole. How did I know? THE CAKE! Also, the flying.

"WE WIN!" Cole and Ashley shouted. Everyone's face was PRICELESS!

"I knew both of you would come safe and sound!"I shouted from the bleachers. Everyone's face was still frozen so I took the trophy from the judges and dragged the back to the Cafe. I hope Sensei and Lloyd are still there since well everyone saw what happened. Also I want to see the ponies!

**Sensei's P.O.V**

I'm mad right now. Cole and Ashley TROLLED EVERYONE! THAT'S MY JOB! Now my job is riding on ponies, feeding them, and hitting on the nurse.`That's when Jay and Nya came to our table and decided to tell us what happened. They looked AWFUL! Well their hair. Looked like they went to a lightning field with a lightning rod and kissed each other. Yeah, THAT BAD!

"Sensei are we keeping a pony?" Nya asked me.

"Are you keeping that hairstyle?" I asked her.

"No."

"Then that's your answer?" Don't you just LOVE being mean?

"So Sensei," Jay smirked while elbowing me, "Did you see the challenge?"

"I'm fully aware that the cake is the truth." Guess who came in right then and there? The trolls and Caroline pushing them.

"So are we keeping a pony?" Caroline asked me.

"No."

"Ponies?"

"NO!" I think my students are enough and since I wanted to get my trolling skills back on track I happily welcomed them.

"I'm glad to see that you two enjoyed your cake and challenge now GO SPY ON MY BROTHER! RUMOR AS IT THAT HE HAS DEADLY WEAPONS THAT CAN MAKE US LOSE THE CHALLENGE." I yelled. Ashley looked at me like 'OK WHATEVER YOU SAY SENSEI!' but Cole didn't approve.

"We just CHEATED DEATH!" Cole complained.

"I'M A 5,000,000 YEAR OLD MAN! I cheated death more than a million times! Trust me if you do this I'll buy you a cake once everything's back to normal, now. DON'T GET YOUR BALLS INTO A TWIST!" I 'happily' replied to him. That's when the rest of the gang came in asking me the SAME QUESTION Caroline and Nya asked me. How many 'NO's do I need to say? Jay's parents can have ALL OF THESE PONIES! My students think our bounty is as big as a junkyard apparently.

"Hey Lloyd! Do you know what challenge is next?" Lara said in a funny way.

"PLATE-LIFTING?!"

"YEP!"

"SENSEI MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! ME GOTTA GO!" HE PUSHED ME! When I got back on my feat I saw Jay and Nya making out in a funny...'adult way' so I sat between them.

"So I heard you guys are trying to play Matchmaker." I whispered to Jay and Nya.

"Yep. Did you send them to spy on Garmadon?" Nya questioned.

"Yes, I did. Its not like Garmadon REALLY is going to sabotage the challenge. What weapon is he going to use anyway?"

**Cole's P.O.V**

"Operation G.A.Y.S? Its sounds so gay!" Ashley and me whispered to each other. Hiding behind a door in this world can make you here EVERYTHING! Some redhead boy was talking to Garmadon through Trollbook (WTF?).

"Don't worry Garmadon! The G.A.Y.S will meet tonight by the campfire in Death Mountain." The redhead told Garmadon. Ashley was recording everything for the fun of it. Since I'm curious, I decided to ask her a question.

"What are you going to do with that footage anyway?" I asked Ashley.

"So we can show it to Sensei Wu and for something that you'll find out later." She answered. Even though I want to know what the second thing was, I just kept my mouth shut.

"GOOD! Very good! We'll make those ninja lose and this world will be mine! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHP LPHALAPAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH AMWWAWAWAWAWAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAW AAWAWAWAWAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHHHA!" Garmadon laughed evilly since he thinks that he's better than us. Well...in this condition.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAWAWA WAWAWAWAWAWLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLTROLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH..." The teen laughed.

"HEY! ONLY I DO THE EVIL LAUGHS! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHUAHHAUAHUAHU AUHAUHAUjackass G. RB4EOHYIO5EHYPREY JHR8ETHJ94EYB90U6890UYM5490Y URE90YHUB0JYHT89YUM5E9BYLIRY H0RMY45UJH4E9YUB854JY49-YMK48YT9430YGHWEOGURPNYB94WU TB84UT-0Q4 N!" I think Garmadon's glitching out. When the teen ran to a door and left the room, Ashley and I started to talk.

"So Garmadon is making teens GAYS?! THIS IS INSANE!" Ashley yelled.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Garmadon's voice boomed from the speaker.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say until Ashley covered for me.

"WE'RE THE MAGICAL TALKING DOORS! WE GRANT YOU 3 WISHES AND THEN WE'RE OFF TO ANOTHER LOWLIFE!" Ashley shrieked.

"OH! IF THAT'S THE CASE THEN I WANT A HOTDOG WITH EXTRA KETCHUP!" Garmadon yelled with glee.

"Do you have the dog?" I asked Ashley.

"Yep! I also have the makeup, bra, and ketchup!" She answered with a enthusiastic tone and smile. I'm not going to lie she looked like an angel with wings!

"Hey Cole, open the door!" Ashley said. That snapped me out of my daydream and we placed the dog in the room.

"Here you go!" I said. Garmadon's reactions was JUST FUNNY!

"WHAT THE FLAB IS THIS?! A PITBULL IN LIPSTICK, TIGHTS, MAKEUP, AND A SIZE Z BRA WITH KETCHUP ON IT?!" Garmadon screamed, yelled, complained, whined, shrieked and MORE!

"YES! YES! YEP! Pretty much!" Ashley and I answered in unison, "Is there something wrong you befuddled twit?" **(Befuddle: To make stupid or stupid)**

"GUARDS! KILL THOSE DOORS!"

Ashley grabbed me by the arm an started to run. So she can fly AND she can run like Sonic. I hope Sensei Wu makes her a ninja or I'll handcuff our hand together. It's destiny's choice.

**Kai's P.O.V**

Since our game of Matchmaker is working, we celebrated by watching the fireworks. Oh and when I said fireworks I meant people that have gasoline spilled on them and they're being shot out of a cannon and explode. The weird part is that the fireworks look EPIC! So all of us did a makeout session without being disturbed. Until Ashley screamed in my ear.

"WE'RE BACK!" Ashley made my ears ring like crazy! Then I remembered that we were supposed to turn around and watch Lloyd from the roof. Lloyd's carrying 193 tectonic plates on his back and that's gotta hurt.

"Sensei we have the info!" Cole said tossing a camcorder to Sensei Wu.

_'Garmadon is actually planning something?!' _I thought. Man, they were REALLY on a mission!

"What's Garmadon's plan called?" Jamie asked.

"Operation G.A.Y.S." Ashley answered. Zane started to laugh like a maniac. Fine. ALL OF US DID. Who wouldn't laugh it the EVIL MASTERMIND makes a plan called Operation G.A.Y.S?! They showed us the recording and we had some laughs and we watched as Lloyd came back with a golden trophy with a victory pose. I will NEVER forget what happened today.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter and 3 DAY WEEKEND WHICH MEANS like 2 chapters of each story tomorrow!**

**Do you like the game Super Paper Mario? ** **THIS GAME IS AWESOME! I like ALL THE CHARACTERS, BOSSES, THE PIT OF 100 TRIALS, THE STORYLINE, LEVELS, AND THE** **MUSIC! I Love Mr.L and Dimentio! Luigi is one of them :3**

**Would you join Operation G.A.Y.S?**

**Want to be Garmy in this chapter? **

**How do you think the pitbull felt?**

**VOTE FOR POLL! The universe depends on it!**


	31. Chapter 31: When GAYS Unite

**Since I feel like its I'll post 2 chapters for this story. I hope you're enjoying it so far and we have the meeting of the G.A.Y.S! And they're not actual gays. Vote for poll! Another tie! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Lloyd's P.O.V **

Since my back was aching from all of those plates AND the fact that we're climbing a mountain called 'Death Mountain' doesn't make me feel better. Too many changes in gravity, characters that sponsor for cereal trying to kill you, and don't get me STARTED with the spikes coming from the ground that ALWAYS tries to stab you in the wrongest places!

"When are we going to find the meeting? This is SO HARD!" I whined.

"It's going to be on the top of the mountain!", Caroline patted me on the back, "Are you REALLY going to complain about this when you don't complain ONE BIT when you have to fight your father?" She has a point there.

"I see a campfire in the distance." Sensei pointed to the sparks and smoking coming from the top of the mountain. When he said that I dashed to the top so I can stop, rest, and tease the others.

"Before you say anything look behind you." Someone said. I think I should run down this mountain. Why? I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MEETING!

"I like ponies?" I mumbled. I saw OVER 9,000,000,000 teens here!

"You must be the son of Lord Garmadon." A girl with rainbow hair said.

"Is this the meeting of the gays?"

"Yes."

"But not all of you are gay."

"Garmadon's Assault Youth Squad."

"Oh." I slowly backed away from the girl but I ran into someone. It was Sensei! Now I have someone to fight with!

"Sensei! Help me fight these idiots." I begged but Sensei gave gave me a smirk and hit with pink lightning! He made me run into a boulder! Was it because of the ponies?

"Sensei..."

"We better lock him up." Those are the last words I heard.

**Kai's P.O.V**

When we got to the top Sensei made us hide behind boulder. The weird thing is that we can't find Lloyd. I know he was tired and everything but he better be hiding and listening to what's going on. Nya noticed that I was worried so she decided to comfort me.

"He's ok, I promise you. These teens work for Garmadon and you know he wouldn't hurt his son." Nya said in a calming voice.

"I hope your right." I responded.

There were over 9,000,000,000 teens at this meeting! The sad thing is that they could be fighting for good with their powers yet they want to destroy us. All of them we're talking about the challenges and how they can make them 'fun'.

"For deathball the ball should have spikes and if the person get run over by the ball that means their life is done for." Hey! That was the redhead boy from the recording!

"Ash! YOU'RE BRILLIANT!" Some rainbow-haired girl yelled.

"Thanks Vanessa! For the labyrinth we could put explosives." Man we're going to be in trouble. That's when a blond girl stood up and went in the front of the fire.

"THE NINJA ARE HERE! GET READY TO FIGHT!"

She pointed to the boulder and all of those G.A.Y.S were coming right at us!

"So...WHO GOING OUT THERE TO SAVE US!" Jay panicked.

"All of us must go and fight with or without Lloyd. Ninjago relies on us!" Sensei said.

"I thought Ninjago relies on Lloyd?" i replied.

"NOT NOW FOOL! GET OUT THERE AND FIGHT!"

We jumped from behind the boulder and started to fight like madmen. There was just one little tiny problem. You know that girl Vanessa? SHE'S A TROLL!

"You won't take us down THAT easily." So she changed her appearance and looked like...ME? That's not the troll part. ALL NINE BILLION OF THEM TURNED IN KAI'S, COLE'S, CAROLINE'S, NYA'S, LARA'S, JAY'S, SENSEI'S, LOU'S, 'S, ED'S, EDNA'S, CATHLEEN'S, ASHLEY,JAMIE'S, AND ZANE'S!

"RUN AWAY!" Nya grabbed Jay before he could run away and gave him a sword.

"Go out there and FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Nya yelled at Jay! We have a new achievement!

It. Was. HORRIBLE! I tried fighting these Cole's and they're pretty tough and since Cole's element is earth it wouldn't be a good idea to be at the bottom of a bunch of Cole clones.l IT HURTS! That's when a purple beam cam and made those Coles explode!

"Thank you..." Shoot. Caroline saved me. I'm NEVER going to hear the end of this.

"You sir need to man up! If I have to I'll use you like a snowboard to make you feel that you have power then so be it." Caroline told me.

Those last words of her sentence were in my head.

_ If I have to I'll use you like a snowboard to make you feel that you have power then so be it._

When I turned around I saw a bunch of Kai's that were about to kill me. Since I have my ways I decided to trick them.

"WE'RE LOOKING FOR THE REAL KAI YOU FOOLS!" I yelled at the army of me. The Kai's slowly backed away and ran away.

"Suckers." I wish I didn't say that because I ran into an army of Ashley's and Nya's.

"You think that we're stupid don't you?" One of the Ashley clones asked.

"No. I think all of you are gays too!" That earned me a clone chocking me and throwing at the edge of the mountain. I could of rolled down the mountain AND DIED! That's when I saw a bunch of ponies coming up the mountain and Jamie was leading them with Zane.

"GO GO PONIES!" Zane screamed. I clapped because he said a normal sentence without sounding retarded.

I moved out of the way and ran into a palm tree and guess who fell out?

"LLOYD! You're ok!" I said with relief.

"Kai! What was that for? I was sleeping." Lloyd asked in an angry tone.

"Why didn't you wake up and help us fight these clones?! Ninjago relies on US!" I was MAD. I almost died and know this dude thinks he can yell at me as if I did something bad to him!

"You mean Ninjago relies on YOU AND THE OTHERS. My Dad OWNS the world! I don't care about what you say. If my Dad rules this place that means I also rule it too! So you BETTER WATCH. YOUR. MOUTH!" Lloyd snapped at me. He slapped me across the face and left me on the ground with a smirk and pride. Something's wrong and I need to tell the others. Lloyd would NEVER do this to his friends or family.

* * *

**Lloyd's in TROUBLE! Anyway questions and I'll give you the poll results!**

**Do you know what's wrong with Lloyd?**

**Do you wish that you can time travel?**

**What are some of your favorite shows?**

**Poll Results**

**1. A Romantic Getaway and Ninjago Mean Girls**

**2. A Disastrous Valentine's Day, Fighting Island, and How I met Your Parents  
**

**If you vote for 3 stories on the poll at once this will help help me write 3 indtead 5 at random times. Unless you want me to do all of them.**

**ENJOY YOUR MLK DAY!**


	32. Chapter 32: A HUGE Twist

**Well...I'm tired so no chapter of Ninjago Bloopers today or maybe. I really don't know. I really NEED to sleep but I care for you guys so I can handle this! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Nya's P.O.V**

Since Kai needed MAJOR help because of a certain ninja smacking him Jay and me were carrying him since everyone was PUMPED for the next challenge. But things weren't right. Lloyd wasn't being happy, cheerful, respectful. The dude was being a JERK. He POURED WATER on Zane's wires, KICKED Cole down the mountain, took the pants off of the parents, replaced all my makeup with paint, convinced people that Jay was a spy from another dimension, made Ashley run into a tree, threw rocks at Jamie, and poured water ALL over Lara's electronics. Jamie and me were fine but Lara and Ashley look like they were about to drop Lloyd in a volcano and watch him die. Out of all of this he kept on teasing Caroline on what she does and thinks that she's a WASTE OF SPACE. I thought they were dating but Caroline stayed calm and quiet until he pushed her in sewage.

"Wasn't there a river here?" Jay asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. No one said a word to Llyd until Ashley spoke up.

"Listen to me you ungrateful twit. You DON'T mess with the people who you call 'friends' or 'family' because that means we get to do the same to YOU!" Ashley jumped on Lloyd and it was a pretty impressive! Lloyd was helpless because EVERYONE joined in.

"Y'know we should take this advantage so we can spend time together!" Jay whispered to me. I blushed but I had to refuse.

"Jay, I can't! Unless we kick some of Lloyd's butt!"" I replied.

"He's the Green Ninja! We need to protect him!"

"But you also have to discipline him."

Jay was about to say something until we saw that Lloyd was passing through tree bark. Lloyd was trying to get out but that's not my problem. As a result we left him there since he knows his way around. What? He does own this place if you think about it! Ashley was SUPER happy ever since Lloyd was taken out well you know what he did.

"So next challenge is by water. I VOTE FOR JAMIE!"" Ashley said. Zane was shocked and made a sad face.

"I want her to be next to meah." Zane cried.

"Your support is all I need!" Jamie patted Zane on the back making steam come out of his ears.

"But I need some volunteers to go to my brothers fortress. We'll need all the info on the...ahem...G.A.Y.S...ahem...PHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAH!" Sensei maniacally laughed which made us laugh too.

"Jay and me could go!" I told Sensei.

" Cole will go with me since Ashley told me you want to spend time with me!" Caroline said while smiling at Cole.

"Then its settled! We'll watch the contest and you guys go to the castle! But be careful and watch out for G.A.Y.S! You never know what they plan to do to you." Kai warned us. But we really didn't care and we parted ways.

**Zane's P.O.V**

_To: LaRa_

_Subject: HELPZ!_

_Dear LaRa and OtHeRs pEoPlEs,_

_Weed needz your helpz! Gamadon trappedded uszes in cage! He planezz 2 steel our pewwerz! iF he haz our pewwerz he will havvve the pewwer of they MCEEGE WEEPEON! Andz he mayz fire uszes with a LAYZAR!IFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF Wez diez fromsz that the wurold willz bes in Danderrrrrrr! Thanz Gamadon'z pewwer woood bez OVA 9000! Ifz youz dounought helpz us I'lz Ferez my LAYZARZ AllZ THEY LaRaz ,lLYODz, NAYZZZZ ORZ YANZZZ, CONRALINZEZZZ, NESSEIZ!_

_LUVZ,_

_COALZ, JZ, KAIUZ, ZAINZ :D :D :D :D_

_To: LarA_

_Subject: HELPZ UZ TROLLZ!_

_DEer FOOLZ,_

_Y U NOH SAAVE UZ?! U CANZ KILLZ YOURZZSEZVEZS ZSINZEDS U KNO CARRE ABOOUT THE UMIVSE! NOWZ WHEVES R UZ WEED ONZ A CHOPPA! I'MZ NEZXT TO A HOT CHIC! HER NAMEZ JAMME! U MAD BRO?! HELPZ UZ! KHOLZ WUN'T BEA HAPPZIEZ ABOOUT THEZ! YOZ MOMZ WILLZ BEETZ UZ FOOLZ! I FREAKING LOVE YOW! 3 POKE MEAH!_

_LUVS,_

_KHOLZ, JAZZ, KIZZ, ZANEZ :D :D :D :D_

WHO KNEW WENT I MEANT OtHeR PeOpLeS would meen meating the LUVE OF MEAH LUFE?! I'm Zany happy!

"GU! JAMEAH! BEAT THEM UTHURZ BURK TO THUER H4NX H0LDZ!" I screamed.

"Zane." Ashley said looking up at me.

"YUS!" Ashley smiled at me while others started to LAUGH! So I stood and turned to the crowd and made missiles, bombs, and more come out of my chest.

"WHY U N0 LIEK PEAHTURTELLZ?! I yelled and shot the crowd with my missiles.

"Ist there a pr0blem?"

"The contest didn't start yet.

"I NUKE PIEAH!"

"Should I be concern?"

"NUPE! I MAYEH CLEUN WON! + Me LIKE TURTLES! with LAZARZ!"

Ashley looked at me with an annoyed look so I sat down. So I might of killed a few people. NO LAUGHTEAR ALLAWED!

* * *

**Jay's P.O.V**

When the four of us made it to Garmadon's castle nothing bad happened. We walked to Garmadon's thrown and started searching for the Mega Weapon. Hopefully its there or else someone may capture and kill us. That's when a door was slammed shut and guess who it was? Lloyd!

"Hey Lloyd! Came back to your senses and decided to join us?" Nya asked. Lloyd just smirked and held out his hand which made the GROUND SPLIT OPEN! Caroline grabbed onto the edge while ole held on to her, I held on to Cole, and Nya held on to me.

"Lloyd! ARE YOU SICK OR SOMETHING?!" Caroline was trying her best to hold on but failed when Lloyd shocked her with lightning which was pretty painful since it shocked all of us and we fell on a hard crystal floor.

"These are the forrbiden parts of Ninjago. NO ONE has ever escaped." Lloyd said with an evil grin, "But since some of your friends are still left I might as well eliminate them as well!"

"No you won't!" Caroline shot a ball of darkness but it reflected off of the crystal and broke one which had Lloyd in it.

"GET HIM!" Cole screamed.

"NO WAIT GUYS!" We tackled him but he pushed us off.

"Its the REAL ME! That Alex or whoever can CHANGE INTO ANY PERSON THEY WANT! If they get all of us we'll lose and stay here. FOREVER! Plus, I would NEVER betray me REAL FRIENDS AND FAMILY!" Lloyd stated.

"Yep. That's Lloyd alright." Nya said.

"So...HOW DO WE GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled.

"I see some tracks and a cart. Maybe if we take that and blast some more crystals we'll escape!" Cole said.

"Smart thinking. LET'S GO!" Caroline yelled.

* * *

**No WAY I'LL WANT TO BE DOWN THERE!**

**What's your favorite holiday?**

**What do you think about this story?**

**Who's your least favorite ninja?**

**GOOD NIGHT! X3**


	33. Chapter 33: Strange Butter IGOTNOTHING!

**Do you like it when things are all about you? I hope you sure do because PEOPLE LOVE TO TEASE YOU WHEN SOMETHING HAPPENS! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Kai's P.O.V**

I did the DUMBEST THING EVER! Sitting next to Sensei Wu HITTING on a nurse isn't the best thing to see but Jamie made the water flow PERFECTLY! But all I can think about is Cole, Jay, Caroline, and Nya. Garmadon's castle may be in HUGE lockdown or something worse. If it could get worse we'll need to cream the challenge with 6 REMAINING PEOPLE! When Sensei was done failing at hitting on the nurse, he whispered in my ear like a madman.

"I think she's a keeper!" Sensei whispered maniacally. Lara started to giggle when Sensei started to whisper but I just blushed. Sensei. A MILLION YEAR OLD MAN LOOKING FOR LOVE WHEN HE LIKE 17 OR SOMETHING?! You CAN'T tell me that's TOTALLY normal.

"Sensei I believe that you can date that nurse or whoever!" Lara finally spoke up since she knew I was going to say something about Sensei's feelings.

"Yeah!" I forced those words up my throat for reasons that you may not understand or get to find out! Sensei went back to talking with the nurse and we found out that her name is Jeannie.

"I have 1 date coming up!" Sensei whispered in my ear again. I rolled my eyes and Lara glared at me.

"SORRY! It's just that he's getting old, crusty, and..."

"Kai I hope you know that Sensei and Jeanine can hear you." Lara pointed to the annoyed looks on the 'couples' faces.

"Hey its true. Sensei, you always say that it's GOOD to tell the truth." I replied nervously.

"Have you ever heard of the phrase 'if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything'? Jeanine asked me with an angry tone.

"Well no offence but NO ONE FOLLOWS that saying." Lara pointed out. I think she was going to say another phrase that may start a debate until we got splashed by water.

"You guys need to rest! Hopefully our friends have safely completed the mission!" Jamie said while laughing at us.

**Caroline's P.O.V**

You know those railroad carts that look like a see-saw? We had to rely on that to get back to the surface, see friendly faces again, and tease Sensei Wu about his crush on that nurse. You may think the last one is mean but that's Sensei! He'll blame the boys and completely understand the situation!

"So if we're going to get out of here we'll need a G.A.Y or something because I'm not going to eat solid red bricks or the peanut butter water that's falling through the holes in the walls." I said. Everyone shook their heads in agreement. After all we ARE a team and the world relies on us to save them.

"Do you guys think these caves are endless like that clone said?" Jay asked. This earned him slaps in the face.

"This world is full of craziness! Try to drink water you drink the cup, eat spaghetti then you get a pony, instead of water falling from these holes you have peanut butter, and there's probably more surprises ahead of us." Cole explained.

"I think we needed a short sentence, NOT a lecture about stuff that we know." Lloyd said.

"Maybe I can call Sensei and he'll be able to pick up the phone!" Nya suggested. That's when we accidentally hit a rock and Nya's phone, Lloyd, and Cole fell of the cart. You may think I'm stupid but I'm about to jump. Well...until Nya grabbed me by the arm.

"You CAN'T DARE to fall down there! You might die!" Nya sounded like she didn't want to lose a friend and a sister.

"Don't worry Nya, I don't want to this either but I'm not going to let my boyfriend AND bro die like that. Even though it looks like its endless. Also you and Jay need some alone time. SEE YA!"

**Nya's P.O.V**

I think I just lost a friends and family. I dropped to my knees and started to cry and Jay went over to comfort me.

"Caroline a strong girl! She can make it!" Jay said.

"HOW?!" I cried. That's when I heard a splash and NO it wasn't from my crying. There's water down there.

"Did they fall into water?!" Jay asked in shock. That's when i remembered that peanut butter water is falling from the walls.

"JAY! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?! THEY'RE ALIVE!" I cheered. I kissed Jay on the lips and jumped of like a crazy women and landed in peanut butter. At least it taste good.

"NYA! OVER HERE!" I heard Cole yell. I saw them at the side with a girl with black hair. The girl looked like she was about to fight in a war but she helped me out of that mess.

"Hey there rebel! I'm Stacy and I can see that all of you are on of the people who are going to help us OWN GARMADON!" The girl yelled with excitement. That's when we heard another splash and saw Jay FREAKING OUT! He looked SUPER ADORABLE!

"HELP! THIS WATER IS SO...peanut buttery?" Jay stopped his tantrum when he saw us laughing at him. He blushed and Stacy helped him out.

"Thanks for saving us from delicious peanut butter!" Lloyd said.

"I would do anything to help my fellow rebels! Unless you are G.A.Y.S!" Stacy responded.

"Why would we be part of the G.A.Y.S? None of them have the brains to fall down and land into a secret underground city with a peanut butter river!" Cole pointed out.

"You're right! If you want to go back to the surface you may fall down one of the endless pits!"

"Why an endless pit?"

"Garmadon's world ALWAYS defies physics."

Stacy brought us to a BEAUTIFUL underground city with some solid gold animals but WHO CARES?! Everyone here is CLEARLY against Garmadon because of all the memes, insults, and jokes about him.

"Hey Nya.", Jay asked while blushing, "Want to see the burning of Garmadon's statue?"

"SURE! Anything to be with you." I answered. Both of us stopped holding hands and started to blush. Cole and Caroline weren't amused and made us run into each other which resulted a kiss.

"Either you guys are friends or Jay doesn't have enough money for a ring." Lloyd joked. At least it made all of us laugh. WAIT. Jay's going to propose to me?!

* * *

**Nya is SO BEHIND. Sorry for the short chapter! A long day at school and a computer that keeps on freezing can out you back a few minutes. Who am I kidding HOURS!**

**Do you think the best name for JayXNya is Jayna or Jayn? Hey last time it was Jya!**

**Would you like to take a dip in peanut butter rivers?**

**Want your own SOLID GOLD ANIMAL?! You may say no because Garmadon got trolled with the 'hotdog' mishap but solid gold pandas? YUS!**

**Enjoy the rest of the night! Unless you want a 'hotdog' :3. JK!**

**You guys are epic /) (\ HOOVE POWAH!**


	34. Chapter 34: Imposters

**I hope that you know ****Ninjago Bloopers**** was worth the time I HOPE! So another day another CHAPTER! Enjoy and vote 4 poll!**

**Sensei's P.o.V**

Jeanine is an AMAZING WOMAN! She loves to cook, clean, read, study, shall I go on?! I think Garmadon's world supplies hot girls for men my age. Well...in this condition. The only thing that kept on bugging me were my students! Their snickering, whispering, bickering, and other nonsense made for me to get closer and know more about her. In this situation I have 2 choices.

1. To walk away and be with her for an hour.

2. Take one of Zane's missiles and make my students explode and do number 1 with her.

THE CHOICE NUMBER 1 NOT THE STEPS OF THE 'Bedroom Dance'. if you don't know what the Bedroom Dance is then we have a problem! Since i knew my father would want me to be patient with my students instead of being a cannibal and tearing them apart like a Anacondrai would.

"So Sensei! Are you going to the endless abyss? I heard that many relationships start there!" Lara asked me while smirking.

Since I wanted Jeanine to have a good time. WHY NOT?!

"Of course. If you want to come you may. Come Jeanine, let's spend some time together." I answered. I took Jeanine's hand and walked away from my meddling students.

Jeanine's hair SPARKLED IN THE SUNLIGHT LIKE AN ANGEL WITH WINGS! Hopefully they aren't planning anything that will destroy one of the best moments in my life.

**Kai's P.O.V**

"Then we'll push her off the cliff and Sensei will be normal again!" I explained.

Sensei been acting different and I DON'T LIKE IT! It's because of that Jeanine woman! She's probably working for the G.A.Y.S Empire or something! Whoa. THE G.A.Y.S EMPIRE. That's sounds SO NORMAL!

"Sheah HUASEs tebeah a G.A.Y.Z! Luuk at her fuace whuen sheah luuks aut ouwas!" Zane exclaimed.

"Zane does have a point but he needs to speak CLEARLY!" Jamie replied.

"Speak CRAZALIYEAH!" Zane yelled.

That's when we saw Jay, Nya, Cole, and Caroline in the distance. It looks like Garmadon was there and they had to escape ASAP.

"Hey there! So did you get the Mega Weapon?" I asked nicely.

"Are you stupid? Why would we come empty-handed if we got it?!" Nya asked harshly.

"HELLO! What's with the attitude? I hope you know that your bro cares about you!" Ashley snapped at Nya.

Nya gasped for a moment and apologized to me saying 'It's just that I wanted to complete this mission and go home SUPER BADLY' and stuff like that. By the look on Ashley's face while Cole was talking to her I think somethings wrong with Cole too. Also I need to add this Our big-green helper kinda went cannibal on us! I know I know that Lloyd wasn't trying to eat us but in Torture City that CLEARLY makes you think the opposite. Since Lara saw me laying down she decided to tell me something pretty important.

"Kai", Lara whispered softly in my ear ,"Does Nya FLY?!"

I looked up in the sky as fast as I can and saw Nya flying through clouds and stuff like that. That can't be my sister.

"HEY KAI!", Nya landed on the ground and patted me on the back ,"Maybe I should fly in the next challenge."

Lara started to laugh at the fact that Nya could fly out of nowhere and expects us to let her compete in the next challenge. Since Sensei is SO busy with Jeanine, Ashley will have to go twice since SHE CAN FLY! I hope Nya knows that Garmadon's world has LOTS of twist and turns. Imagine her flying and the spell or whatever wears off? She'll slam herself into the ground and die! I'm NOT going to let that happen to Nya.

"Sorry Nya! Ashley's flying in the next one, then its Caroline, and cooking will be Zane. Remember that we plan things ahead not at the last minute!" I replied.

Nya glared at Ashley and Zane but SMILED at Caroline. I don't want to be mean or too noisy but either these are G.A.Y.S or Sensei's way of making us leave him and Jeanine alone. Jamie walked over to me and started to whisper some words. I REALLY don't know what's going on here. So far to tell you the truth I think Jamie's pointing out something.

"If you can see closely at Cole and Ashley, Cole is hitting on her but he used to take it slow before." Jamie whispered. The funny thing is that she was right.

I'm hearing Cole talking about dating and LIVING HERE! This place is getting to people like a sickness! First it was Lloyd now Cole? I hope Nya doesn't say 'Let's open a Shop for Garmadon to eat at!'

'Let's open a Fast-Food place for Garmadon to eat at!" Nya laughed than she smirked.

It's like she read my mind but took some words out and stuff like that. I looked at Jamie and Lara. All they could do is shrug their shoulders. I bit my lip hoping that things will go back to normal.

**Caroline's P.O.V**

Lloyd is such a sweetheart! He made some of the rebels make a 20-foot statue of me and him dancing. Then he decided to brink me to the bread, bird, and beyond forest. Since when can you have all these things when you fall to your doom? I guess some G.A.Y.S don't take chances.

"I know we have challenges and G.A.Y.S to stop but I love spending time with you." Lloyd admitted while we were walking in the forest.

"I love spending time with you, too. Even though this is nice and all Lloyd we should go back. Those G.A.Y.S may be up to something and if we're going to save the world from Garmadon and they win we'll SUFFER." I replied. Lloyd started to think and was able to think of a plan to get us out. I can tell that this may work because of the light bulb over his head.

"We can get out of this forest, go find the others, and jump off that endless cliff to defy physics!"

Lloyd lost me at the jumping part. Why would I have the courage to jump off a cliff that may REALLY be endless?! But what's there to lose? It's not like we're being replaced. I hope we get back up there. I'm starting to get BORED!

**Ashley's P.O.V**

Something is wrong here and I mean DEAD WRONG. Nya keeps on glaring at me and she's trying to give me fruit! Since Kai went crazy when he ate the fruit in the forest I politely said no. 2 HOURS AGO! Nya keeps on asking me if I'm hungry so I walked away from her before she starts sing the Troll song or even worse TROLLESTIA STRIKES BACK! Nya decided to follow me into the bathroom this time and I got pissed.

"Nya, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled. All she did was smirked evilly and tried to tackle me! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THIS CHIC?!

"You think you're going to win?! MIGHT AS WELL GIVE UP!" Nya snapped at me.

"Nya are you sure that 'The Time of The Month' isn't here because you can just chill and go to the corner." I really don't have time to deal with her. Nya snapped her fingers which made Jay, Caroline, and Cole come out of no where.

"GET HER!" Jay yelled.

I dodged the bathroom stalls that were being thrown at me as fast as I could. I knew something was wrong when Cole told me 'Hey sexy lady!'. Since I saw a window on the ceiling I decided to jump as high as I can and tried to pried the window.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM THIS!" Jay screamed and threw THE SINK AT THE WINDOW. I was able to dodge the sink but glass flew all over the place! The best thing is that they were pinned onto the floor! BUT THAT'S WHEN JAMIE AND ZANE HAD TO COME IN!

"WHUT R YOU GUING TO HOUR FRIIENDZ? WII HURVE NU WRITEZ!" Zane screamed at me.

"Zane calm down! Also WHY DIDN'T YOU COME AND HELP ME?!" I screamed at Zane.

"The door was locked and blocked by lazers." Jamie replied.

"So is this going to be like Scooby-Doo? LET'S FIND OUT WHO THEY ARE!" I exclaimed happily. Jamie took out four cards from each of their pockets.

"They're G.A.Y.S." Jamie said after a dramatic silence.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zane and me shouted in unison.

"Butt we cun have F.U.N with them. SEND THUM TO THEH UNDUERWOURLD BETCHEZ!" Zane flipped a switch in his chest and made a cannon come from the roof and shot those imposters.

"Zane. I already had that experience of that cannon on my birthday. PLEASE be careful with it." I said after the explosion. **(1)**

The three of us walked out of the bathroom well except Zane because he need to take a dump. Maybe I can borrow that cannon since Kai wants Jeanine out of the way.

* * *

**Playing on your Wii and typing a chapter isn't a very effective away to make time move fast. **

**(1) Apparently Ashley still remembers the 'Cafe Light' Blooper from Ninjago Bloopers! **

**What's your favorite video game?**

**That's the only question and plus it was snowing outside so I NEED to play with my cousins! Bye and enjoy your day!**


	35. Chapter 35: WARNING OF ZANE

**WARNING: Zane and Ashley go find G.A.Y.S! This WON'T end good!**

**Jamie's P.O.V**

Even though Zane is as dumb as Ed **(1)**. Ashley doesn't know how to work with him and take care of him so I might as well let them go on a mission.

"Ashley, while I go look for Kai you and Zane should go to a nearby G.A.Y town." I said breaking the silence. Man, that sentence wasn't easy to say. Zane smiled at Ashley and she returned a smile. I know she would protest against this but Zane makes everything better.

"Do I have too? He thinks knowledge is cement!" Ashley complained.

"If you don't do it Cole may be disappointed..."

"Do I have to packs bags and bring money with us?"

See who easy that was? Since Ashley was so hyped up I gave her a map of a town named 'Bed Intruder'. I have my doubts about letting my younger sister and a defective nindroid enter a named Bed Intruder but I have no choice.

"I'M A BED INTRUDER!" Zane yelled.

"Good for you. Now let's go Zane." Ashley replied.

I watched as they started to run like animals. Hopefully Zane will protect Ashley before G.A.Y.S tell Garmadon or whatever.

**Ashley's P.O.V**

Zane decided to give me a piggy-back ride to the legit named Bed Intruder. When we arrived there it was dark outside. Zane was pretty happy to see a town that was living in harmony. I hope he knows that it's home to G.A.Y.S. Apparently going to the dark side means luxury and bragging rights. Since Zane was hungry we went to a to a drugstore. These people are HORRIBLE and DIRTY!

**BE A G.A.Y! LIFE WILL BE BETTER!**

I don't think being a G/A/Y is the best thing in the world. So you have a luxury and money. Oh and add power. That doesn't mean the smart people are homeless! I hope it doesn't mean that. These may be posters that help G.A.Y.S feel better about themselves. Even though the posters were annoying Zane did a better job.

"Zane do you want LAYS or DORITOS?" I kept on asking Zane this question for 5 minutes!

"Both of them taste good!" Zane responded for the 50th time. That's when the manager of the store saw us.

"I BET YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE REBELS!", He yelled, "GUARDS! GET THOSE FOOLS!" Since we didn't ant any problems Zane and me moved back but we ran into guards.

"DON'T ARREST US FOR CHIP CHOSENG!" Zane cried.

"I won't...if you dance for me." The store manger replied.

"We WON'T dance for you!"

"Ashley COME AND DANCE ASHLEY!"

**EARTH NINJA STYLE...**

**NINJA STYLE**

**GOING ALL EMO BECAUSE HE CAN IN FIGHTING**

**THEN HE'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TELL HIM 'nighty'**

**WHEN HE COMES FOR BUTT SEX WILL SURPRISE FOR ITS**

**C-O-LE BROOKSTONE**

**I'M GONNA HIDE**

**BEFORE ITS TOO LATE TO SAY 'bye'**

**I GONNA BUY**

**TAPES FOR NYA ON ME ACTION FOR KAI**

**I NEED A DRINK**

**BEFORE I GET THROWN IN THE BRINK**

**HE'S C-O-LE BROOKSTONE**

**HE'S A LEADER**

**AND TYRANT**

**YOU BETTER KNOW**

**I WON'T GO SLOW**

**HE GETTING SCALEY**

**WITH A PAILY**

**SO WE BETTER KNOW**

**I WON''T GO SLOW**

**WE BETTER KNOW KNOW KNOW KNOW KNOW**

**EARTH NINJA STYLE**

**EARTH NINJA STYLE**

**EARTH EARTH EARTH EARTH EARTH**

**EARTH NINJA STYLE**

**NINJA STYLE**

**EARTH EARTH EARTH EARTH EARTH**

**EARTH NINJA STYLE**

Zane kept on shaking me like a pillow so it looks like I was dancing. Since it was convincing the manager made us stop.

"THAT WAS HILARIOUS! Guards you may take them away."

"NOEZ!" Zane yelled. He grabbed my arm, took the Lays and doritos. By the time we left the store, cops were surrounding it with GARMADON!

"Nice job agent 1337!" Garmadon said.

"Zane! Do you have a plan?" I think it's pretty obvious that Zane could do something with the chips but NO! The dude RIPPED. OFF. ALL. OF. HIS. CLOTHES! Since light was reflecting off of Zane's '2nd' pair of cheeks it blinded every G.A.Y that was surrounding us!

"TIME 4 SUNG!"

"NO! Zane let's leave before Garmy gets us." TOO LATE! The music started.

**CHEEKS, CHEEKS**

**WHEN I SING ON BY G.A.Y.S BE SAYING 'STOP AND DIE'**

**I EAT THE BEAT THAT'S WHY I HAVE BACON BOW FEET YAY.**

**THAT'S HOW I FOLD**

**MAKING G.A.Y.S RUN TO THEIR FAMILY BRO**

**ITS ZANY HERE NOW SOME PEOPLE ARE SHEDDING TEARS ,OH**

**HA GIRL LOOK AT THAT POTTY**

**AH I KNOW I'M A HOTTY **

**PAW YOU'RE SO SNOTTY**

**HA I HAVE CREEDS!**

**WA YOU KNOW I'M BOTTY**

**HEY LOOK A DOTTY **

**MEH LIKE TO PARTY**

**ME HAVE DEEDS**

**WHEN GO UP MOUNTAINS THIS IS WHAT I SEE****(**Zane's climbing a tower and made it up there so THE WHOLE TOWN SEES HIM! Yep lights, camera, Zane on tower!)

**THE WHOLE TOWN STOPS AND IS SCREAMING FOR ME**

**I GOT GEARS IN MY CHEST AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO GRIND THEM**

**GRIND THEM**

**GRIND THEM**

**GRIND THEM**

**I'M ZANY AND I KNOW IT**

**I'M ZANY AND I KNOW IT**

**WHEN I GO TO PEE COLE BE LOOKING FREE YOURSELF**

**WHEN I GO TO A SHELF I MAKE KAI SCARE AT AN ELF YURP**

**THIS IS HOW I MEET **

**STOPPING PEOPLE FROM EATING MY BEETS**

**WHAT'S WRONG**

**CAN'T YOU HANDLE MY AWESOME SONG**

**YAH I GOTTA GO LOWLY**

**AH I LIKE RAVIOLI **

**WAH CAKE LIKE COLEY**

**ME LIKE PEAS**

**SAH MAKE A DUMP**

**HAH I FOUND A STUMP**

**HEY JAY LIKES NYA'S RUMP**

**OH I SEE A BUNCH OF BUMPS**

**WHO LIKE LUMPS**

**WHEN I WALK TO THE CREEPER THIS IS WHAT I MEAN**

**I'M A TROLLING BIGGER AWESOME TEEN**

**I LIKE SWITCHES IN MY HAND AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO FLICK IT**

**FLICK IT **

**FLICK IT **

**FLICK IT**

**I'M ZANY AND I KNOW**

**I'M ZANY AND I KNOW IT**

**I'M ZANY AND I KNOW IT**

**HEY LOOK**

**GAYS GAYS GAYS GAYS GAYS YEAH**

**GAYS GAYS GAYS GAYS GAYS YEAH**

**GAYS GAYS GAYS GAYS GAYS YEAH**

**GARMADON'S GAY THEN**

**HE A HOMO MAN**

**YEAH**

**I'M ZANY AND I KNOW IT**

**NAH I'M VERY TARDY**

**HA I LOVE TO PARTY**

**EEH LLOYD'S A BARBIE**

**MEH ME ME GUSTA**

**HEY I LIKE PONIES**

**AH LLOYD'S A BRONY**

**OH WHERE'S TONY**

**YEAH I'M ZANY AND I KNOW IT!**

Luckily Garmadon disappeared since Zane said that he was a homo. All the townspeople ran away when Zane climbed down the tower. The funny thing the people in the town started singing a song. But I don't think it was the best.

he's climbin in your windows

he's snatchin your people up

tryna rape em so y'all need to

hide your kids, hide your wife

hide your kids, hide your wife

hide your kids, hide your wife

and hide your husband

cuz he's rapin errbody out here

you don't have to come and confess

Zane's lookin for you

he gon find you

he gon find you

so you can run and tell that,

run and tell that

run and tell that, homeboy

home, home, homeboy

**Sensei's P.o.V**

ZANE. ZANE. ZANE. ZANE. ZANE! THIS FOOL JUST MADE MY DATING LIFE HARDER! Jeanine was giving me a 'What just happened' face but I was too embarrassed to explain the problem.

"Let's go Jeanine. We still have time to see that endless abyss or cliff, whatever it's called." I said after a few minutes. She nodded and we walked through the forest. When we finally got there she KISSED ME!

"I love you." Jeanine said.

"I love you too." We leaned in for a kiss. UNTIL JAY, COLE, NYA, LLOYD, AND CAROLINE CAME OUT OF THE ABYSS AND LANDED ON US!

"DID KAI SET YOU UP FOR THIS?!" I yelled at them. I could feel steam coming from my ears. I WASN'T HAPPY!

"No. But you should be happy that we're ok/" Caroline snapped at me.

"Hey! Are they part of the plan." I saw Kai behind me. He gave me a weak smile while Jamie was laughing at him.

"You were going to hurt Jeanine weren't you?"

"I was going to put her in a safe place! The five of them made it back safely!" Kai thinks I'm an idiot. This is great.

"Where's Ashley and Zane? I saw Zane's performance and I need to SMACK some sense into him!" I asked all of my students.

"In Bed Intruder. These towns have LEGIT names." Jamie answered. Just GREAT!

* * *

**If you ignored my warning then you have been surprised! Zane is really good at starting musicals!**

**1 ED EDD N EDDY!**

**Did you like Zane's 'Escape Plan'?**

**Who facepalmed at Zane's plain?**

**Do you feel bad for Sensei?**

**Does your school have Spirit Week?**

**Enjoy the rest of your day! **


	36. Chapter 36: Stealing Weapons

**Sorry for not uploading yesterday! TOO MUCH HOMEWORK! Plus ****Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series**** made me DIE OF LAUGHTER AT NIGHT. So you may get on my case but everyone needs to have FUN! Like Zane in Ninjago ****Bloopers**** who was clueless about it! Enjoy this chapter! **

**Ashley's P.O.V**

Since Zane has scarred a town by being naked and singing songs very 'Zanish'. I dragged him out of the town while he was eating lays. This is SUPER EMBARRASSING! Well for Zane he thinks that he won 'Ninjago's Got Talent!'.

"Zane. NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I snapped at him.

"Why?! I WANT TO BE KNOWNED! C WHUT I MEEN?!" Zane replied.

"I need to find Sensei and make him deal with you."

"But what about Lord Rainbow Dash and hishe's mcgee weepon? Hishe PROBABLEY HIDED IT!"

Zane JUST SAID ONE OF THE SMARTEST THINGS I'VE HEARD! I bet this may be our only chance to get the Mega Weapon! I looked at Zane playing with his wires and making things break and heat up little bit.

"Zane, tell me where the Mega Weapon is. If you can." I demanded.

"ACORDING 2 TROLLBOOK GaRmAdOn sAyS It Is iN hIs CaStLe!" Zane yelled .

So. Garmadon's an idiot. Who would say that his most prized possession is in his castle and I bet Garmy's not even there! I looked at Zane and he looked back at me. With a derp face.

"Let's go Zane. We have a long way to go." I said after a few minutes.

"NU! We doughnut have ALONG way to GU! The castles right there!" Zane responded.

"At least this makes life easier."

Zane opened the door to the castle ans we walked by paintings of Garmadon, Teen Garmadon, Lord Garmadon...you know what? Let's just say he has a bigger ego than Kai. This castle had doors made of pop-tarts, dominoes, black holes, and some other random stuff.

"I thak we shall go thru that door." Zane pointed at a door that was made of cotton candy.

"How about that one?" I pointed at a door made of...numbers.

"We cun do eenei meanie mimey no!"

"Fine you do it."

Ennei, meanie, miney. Moes!"

When Zane saw the door he pointed to he was scared OUT OF HIS MIND! The door was a book of spells but I think he doesn't want to larn since he says that it's 'TOO HURD!'

"Zane. We're going in there." I said pushing him toward the door.

"No!" Zane shrieked. I pushed him through the door anyway. It wasn't that bad. We cloud fly and learn some cool new spells to protect ourselves. The best thing was that the Mega Weapon was on a podium! Yeah Garmadon doesn't have the best mindset if you ask me. I flew past some spells, grabbed the Mega Weapon, and did a little victory dance.

"Ashley. WEEDS hAS A PROMBLEAM!" Zane yelled.

I turned around to see a bunch of serpentine blocking our way from our only exit. I remained calm while my partner in crime...

"GAH FXZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHEAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBLL LLLLLLIUUUUUUUUUUFIRRFHQ. GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. MURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRJJJJJJJJJJ BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA FFFFFFAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOO OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRR RM OEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWPPP. GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

"ZANE SHUT UP!" I screamed at him.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THE SERPENTINE!" One of the serpents yelled. I took a breath in and blew some of the serpents away.

"Zane grab on and hold the weapon!"

"Are. You. A. NINGEE?!" Zane asked me.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You hurve wind pewwerz."

"Maybe I am a ninja."

"NO! Not a ninja. A 'NINGEE!"

"Zane."

"Yus."

"I hope that you know we'll have to jump off the castle and land in this water."

"Ojk. WIEGHT. WHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?"

Either I was flying to fast or I was distracting Zane from freaking out again because he was surprised to see that we were at the edge of the castle surrounded by the serpentine.

"Do we have to jump?" Zane asked. I clapped for Zane after he asked me that.

"Yes."

"Why did you clap?"

"This is one of the few times you said a sentence correctly."

Zane grabbed onto my hand and we jumped into the water. It wasn't that bad. Unless you didn't know how to swim. But Zane was fine! You may ask 'WHY? TELL ME YOU'RE LYING!' but I'm giving a piggy back ride.

"Well those two are dead. No one can survive a fall like that." I heard Skales say.

"Actually, we're fine!" I yelled back.

"I bet those are their ghost talking."

"We RENT DEAD!" Zane yelled.

"PSSSSSSSSSSSH YEAH RIGHT!"

The serpentine started to walk away but they didn't realize we still had the Mega Weapon with us. At least we're fine. IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! I can't even fly because i don't have the strength to!

"Ashley. You may cry or do whatever to make us avoid death for the millionth time...", I hope that he knows that he got the ocation of the weapon and if he was quiet none of this would of happened., "I just wanted to say that I'M HAPPEAH FOUR YOU BEINGAG MEAH FREEND!" Zane gave me a hug and started to cry.

"Zane, don't cry because you made a new friend! Or are you crying because we have no idea were we're sailing."

"NUN OF THOSE! I'm happy because I'M NOT ALONE IN THIS MESS!", Zane pushed me against him and started to sould like a salesman, "Just imagine THE LUUK OF OUR FEENDS FACEZ!"

**Cole's P.O.V**

Who knew that I able to cry? **(WHUT?) **We've been searching for Ashley and Zane FOR HOURS! The serpentine made an announcement they're...dead. This is JUST TERRIBLE! Mom, Dad, and Caroline were comforting me but they didn't really help because comedians and dancers don't make pain go away that easily. Especially Caroline's way of cheering people up.

"If you love her then be a man and if you don't tell her you may wear a bra to show how much you love her!" Caroline said. She is REALLY HELPFUL! I'M NOT KIDDING THIS TIME! If I can't tell her. Wear something EMBARRASSING! Shoot. But at least Kai and Jay won't tease me about being emo.

"YOU'RE AN ANNOYING GENIUS!" I screamed. I ran off to a nearby store to get some clors and glitter. I'm going to make sure I LOOK FLAWLESS!

**Kai's P.O.V**

One minute Cole's crying the Whirly River (Nile River) and the next thing you know Caroline gives him advice AND FOLLOWS IT. Well he went to some store. If he gets a bra I'LL LAUGH MY FLAMING BUT OFF! I'd also take a picture and post it on the internet. I was looking at the little monster (Caroline) and she was standing with a an angry face.

"You didn't want him to do it?! That's a shocker." I teased.

"NO! I gave him advice and it was GOOD! I have to ruin it by putting bees in the bra!" Caroline snapped at me.

May I do a trollface?!

* * *

**Kai isn't helpful, Cole thinks his crush got crushed, and DID YOU KNOW THAT THEY DIDN'T MENTION ZANE ONCE?! I just realized that!**

**What do you think Cole's going to do?**

**Is Kai going to tease Caroline even more?**

**Did you notice that Zane wants to become a musician?**

**Goodnight readers!**


	37. Chapter 37: Pink, Green, and Between

**The #1 story that won the poll...WILL COME OUT OF FRIDAY! If you aren't excited about it the plot may drag you in HARD. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Nya's P.O.V**

COLE LOVES ASHLEY! **HARD**!He was ablet to die his hair pink, wear a pink sweatsuit, and pink sneakers. Kai was laughing along with Jay but Cole was able to push them down the hill into a river made of Yu-Gi- Oh cards. (** I like the 1st Yu-Gi-Oh series with Joey, Tristan, Tea, Yugi, etc**)

"What's sparkling on your back?" I asked Cole.

"Since I want to show my love for Ashley, the man at the store helped me put glue on my sweater, add LOTS glitter on it, and this is how it came out!"

Cole turned around and a huge C + A was JUST BLINDING BECAUSE OF ALL OF THE COLORS! Plus the sun REALLY ADDS DRAMATIC EFFECT!

"Y'know I though you were going to be an oaf and by ladies underwear but if Ashley sees all off this she'll probably kiss you for like...I don't know FOREVER WITHOUT TAKING A BREAK!" Caroline said.

"If men had the courage to do that." Lara winked at Kai which made him run to the store Cole was at.

"If they use Cole's idea now wait until the wedding!" Caroline joked. We enjoyed a good laugh...until the sun hit the glitter and made us grunt with pain.

**Garmadon's P.O.V**

I was sitting on my AWESOME throne with pride, epicness, and sexiness. I was DELIGHTED when I heard that that defective robot and his comrade died!

"You generals done well! After all these fanfics I've been reading, JAY HAS LOST HIS LOVER ZANE!" I laughed.

"Uh...Master Garmadon, Jay LOVES NYA NOT ZANE." All my guards replied.

"WHAT?! WHAT MESSED UP FANFICS HAVE YOU MINIONS READ?!" I screamed.

Jay DOESN'T like Nya nor does he love her! These fanfics are DANGEROUS! I must use my hax0r skills do destroy JayXNya fanfics. Wait. I COULD US MY MEGA WEAPON!

"BRING ME MY WEAPON/STAFF/SCYTHE/SWORD/SURIKENS/NUNCHUCKS!" I commanded.

Those foolish guards came in with the case of my epic weapon in 7 minutes WHAT A RIPOFF! I will punish them for making the coming of epicness **(I HAD TO ADD THAT!) **ARRIVE LATE! **(When Garmadon says this next part imagine the sound that you hear when you get an item from the treasure chest from The Legend Of Zelda)**

"Duna nuna duna duna nuna DUNA NUNA DUN NUN NUN NUN!"

My weapon wasn't there. I looked at my minions. Then looked back in the case. Look at my minions. Then back in the case. OVA 9000 TIMES!

"WHERE'S MY WEAPON?! DID ANY OF YOU STEAL IT?!" One of the hypnobrai walked up to my throne.

"Those to maniacs took it." One of them mumbled.

Let me get this straight. My Mega Weapon has been stolen and those foolish ninja JUMPED OF WITH IT AND THEY'RE PROBABLY DEAD SO MY MEGA WEAPON PROBABLY EXPLODED, FELL OF A CLIFF, OR SOMETHING! I'M GONNA EXPLODE!

"Master are you ok?!"

"YOU FOOLS DIDN'T TAKE THE MEGA WEAPON AWAY FROM THEM?"

"No."

"GO FIND THAT WEAPON!"

"But in the rules that you gave us..."

"SCREW THE RULES I HAVE SEXINESS!"

**Zane's P.O.V**

Did you now that islands can save peoplez from thue dueard?! I DIDN'! Ashley helped me out of the water sence I was droning. I tooked the Mcgee Weepon and dragged it on the island sinve I'mz URPEC!

"Zane. WE HAVE TO GET BACK!" Ashley told me.

"Butt weeve just GOT hear!" I complained.

"Do you want to die?"

"NoZ!"

"I think we could fly back!"

"YOUR A NINJAY!

"If Sensei says I am."

"NINJEE!"

"Zane why are you yelling random stuff?"

"CUPCAKES WITH SASUAGEZ!"

"We're going back."

"I'VE HAVE WANTED TO SEEH THE ANIMALZ AND TIGERZ, AND HITCHHIKERZ, AND MY GOOD LOOKS!"

"Zane. NO ONE IS HERE BUT US!"

"I liek turtellz."

"You're being stubborn."

"HOW DAREZ YOU?!"

"Jamie isn't on this island."

"WE GOTTAZ GOEZ BACKZ! I NO WANT YOU SISTERT TO MARY A HAX0R! NUEVEAY! BRANG MUEAH BURKADJ. PWEASE PUEASE PUEASE PUEASEZ!"

"Are you ok?"

"THIS ISLAND HAZ BO ONE! BUTT HAX0RZ NU NU NU NU NUN NUNUNUNUNUNUNU UNUNUUNNUNUNUHGIERHGIOREHGFO WERR;UTI4OTGREIOGHERIHGIOEIRRE GRGIRUITUEQOPGERGHREIGGUOERH G ERGREGERKGER GUJRGTHQEHTGILWIORTYG54ITY45 8 T854Y6T54TN54T854T43OI5T5396 T89T6U794537T934T7U943T9 0TUY3476TU34 I643FHEFNEIF873QH3IRFYU!"

"CALM YOURSELF!"

" 3.14159265359... I'MA FIREN MEAH LAZARZ!

"Zane I can't go until you put your pants back on."

"BUT IT'S TOO SWEATY!"

"I'll leave you here!"

"I'M ON MY WAY TO COLLEGE BABEAH!"

**Kai's P.O.V**

Who knew that green IS MY COLOR?! Cole was able to show EVERY DIMENSION THAT HE LOVES ASHLEY WITH THAT GLITTER! So the rest of us decided to the same thing! Since Lara is the ONLY GIRL ON THE BOUNTY THAT WOULDN'T DARE TO PRANK ME but be the sweet angel that she is I'm wearing green! Jay was hugging Nya while Lloyd and Caroline were doing their super complicated but epic handshake. Every time I look at Lloyd I can't help but laugh when I look at Lloyd. HE'S WEARING PURPLE! EVERYTHING WAS PURPLE! Well except his eyes and his skin but his purple hair. PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

"STOP LAUGHING! You're wearing green!" Lloyd snapped at me.

"But green is a color for all genders!"

"So is purple!"

"STOP!", Caroline yelled, "Everyone knows that tough guys wear pink."

All of us looked at Cole and he gave Caroline the annoyed look. Caroline grinned at him and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry. Even though you may be teased by every person we pass. At least you're tough enough to wear pink." Caroline explained.

"Yeah! At least pink looks good on you." I commented.

"Ok now this sounds like a slash fic." Cole said.

"You can't take a nice comment? YOU SIR NEED HELP!" Caroline told Cole.

"We should go into the city since we have cooking to do!" Jay suggested.

"I can do it!" Cole offered.

"YOU'RE CRAZY! If you cook I promise that all the judges will choke, sue you, and die! All these things can happen WAY BEFORE YOU SERVE IT TO THEM!" Caroline complained.

"THAT IS A LIE!"

"YOUR CAKE IT A LIE!"

Since the twins started to argue and fight, Lloyd decided to break them up but failed. HARD. EPICLY HARD. TOO HARD! THE ULTIMATE FAILURE! THE EPICLY ULTIMATE FAILURE...

"Kai. STOP SAYING 'FAILURE'!" Nya slapped me behind the head.

"I was saying that out loud?!" I asked Nya.

"Yep. Pretty much." Jay answered.

"GUYS! Stop arguing! We must work together!" Jeanine said.

"I want to push you off a cliff." I replied to her nonviolent message.

"KAI! We may be going through a city BUT STOP TALKING SMACK!" Sensei demanded.

I looked at the surrounding area and we were in the city. DAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNN!

* * *

**DAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNN! This line will never get old. Well its MY OPINION!**

**What are your favorite lines in this chapter? My favorite are...**

**_YOUR CAKE IS A LIE!_ - _Caroline_**

**_SCREW THE RULES! I HAVE SEXINESS! - Lord Garmadon_**

**_NINJEE! - Zane_**

**_WHAT?! WHAT MESSED UP FANFICS HAVE YOU MINIONS READ?! - Lord Garmadon_**

**Who's your least favorite ninja?**

**Do you have hacking skills?**

**BIG NEWS!**

**I HAVE to do 4 STORIES SINCE 2 STORIES WERE TIED! Fighting Island and A Romantic Getaway!  are those 2! Also...ALL OF THEM ARE COMING OUT TOMORROW! **

**You know when FanFiction changes the the order of the choices? Yeah. I DON'T want my HEAD TO EXPLODE! So yeah! You may read those stories when they come out!**

**GOODNIGHT!**


	38. Chapter 38

**HEY GUYS! Another chapter! I couldn't update faster because of the BRUTAL LONG AND TORTURING 4,000 word challenge for ****Ninjago Bloopers ****but WE MADE IT! Plus school was DEADLY! I might not be able to upload on Tuesday the 12th! Anyway on to a new chapter! In this chapter Garmadon gets ATROCIOUS! Cruel, rude, mean, etc...ENJOY!**

**Kai's P.O.V**

The people in the city are trying to stop Lord Garmadon from whining, complaining, and cursing as if no one was around. Instead of beating the venom out of him I was laughing at him like an idiot. Not in front of him though. just in a colorful dark alley (Yeah I don't get it either.) laughing like at psycho teen with no life but I'm the opposite of that. TRUST ME! Unless you hate me. That's when somebody grabbed me by my hoodie.

"YOU SHALL NUT PASS!"

I know one person in this situation who talks like a drugged police officer with gears grinding in him. IT'S ZANE! He may try to act serious but he's still the same retard that we know and love. Well... ever since Garmadon started all of this.

"ZANE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Even though you and Ashley are dead I decided to..."

I got silent after that because that 'Zane' may be a G.A.Y! I can't take the risk of trusting some person showing up looking like Zane. But maybe Zane didn't die and survived, but what about Ashley? She was with him. I gave Zane with my best fake smile face. Now this is a Smart Test. If Zane says that there's something wrong with my awkward smile then it's a G.A.Y, but if he says something that is WAY off topic then I'm with the REAL Zane. I glared at him so I could see his reaction or what he was going to do.

"Wafflez?"

"ZANE! IT REALLY IS YOU!" I cried.

"It took you THAT long to find out?" I looked up and saw Ashley on a cloud smirking at me.

Even though I was starting a debate in my head about the G.A.Y and real friends thing I saw the Mega weapon. This is good yet bad at the same time. It's good because we have it but it's bad because Sensei says that it has UNTOLD POWER and we may explode if we use it. WAIT. This is good news, bad news, and horrible new. The horrible news is that if Garmadon finds out that we have the Mega Weapon...HE'LL TRY TO CHALLENGE US AND KILL US IN THE PROCESS! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

"Kai where are the others?" Ashley asked me.

"Hiding in the crowd of creepers, why do you ask?"

"Garmiez is giving us challengez WELL WELL guve HEM a CHALLENGE!" Zane replied (The second WELL is supposed to be WE'LL)

I'm screwed, you're screwed, he's, she's, ALL OF US ARE SCREWED! Garmadon may hang us on a wall! After he IS a dictator! Wait. Or a King but whatever! I can't the risk of having my friends, family, girlfriend, and witch be killed. BY THE WAY! The 'Witch' is Caroline! WHAT?! THE GIRL'S EVIL! Do you expect me to be KIND to HER?! HA! In your dreams!

"So...we may die automatically because I'm not going against Garmadon looking like one of Tokyo's skyscrapers!" I told them.

"Dude. You have green clothes and hair. I think you can face Garmadon like that. It's not like you're naked." Ashley pointed out.

DAMN IT! She's right. Hopefully Garmadon doesn't laugh like he's a cereal killer or stabs me by throwing a knife at me. I think I can MAKE A CHANGE TO SOCIETY! IF I CAN ALL MCDONALD'S MUST SELL HOT DOGS, FRIENDLY'S MUST SERVE RIBS, AND BURGER KING WILL SELL TURKEY LEGS! WHAT?! Is there a problem with my demands. ONE OF THESE DAYS I'LL BECOME PRESIDENT OK?!

"HEY! MAYBE YOU GUYS GO OUT FIRST WHILE I STAY AND WTACH?!" Zane asked with a dumb face on.

"No Zane. Kai and you will go and face Garmadon while I hack into the internet." Ashley said. She dropped the Mega Weapon and it landed in my arms.

"GOOD LUCK!"

Man. If this doesn't work i hope she knows she killed a HANDSOME, YOUNG MAN! OH! And Zane.

**Caroline's P.O.V**

Garmadon has a sweet castle! His throne has lots of cakes, pies, ice cream, honey, brownies, and more! Maybe he's trying to get fat for the winter or maybe he doesn't have a blanket and he plans to hibernate. Oh Garmadon! He's such a KEEPER and I thought Kai was fat! That's when the door opened. Since I wasn't thinking at the time, I jumped into Garmadon's ice cream lollipop mountain.

"Hello?!"

HEY! I KNOW THAT AWESOME VOICE FROM SOMEWHERE! Ashley. SHE ALIVE!. Now how am I going get out of this mess. Ashley walked up to my hiding spot and since I couldn't move I smiled like an idiot.

"Hey there! How's it going?" I said in a cheery way.

"Caroline, why are you stuck in this sugar mountain?" Ashley asked with a confused look.

"I came here to hack in Garmadon's security system! I want this craziness to END!"

"I came here to do the same thing! I brought my camera with me!"

I can't believe it. Another trouble maker as a FRIEND!. WAIT. NO! SISTER! This is SO EPIC! Now if my pranks don't hurt Kai alone Ashley will help me bring him to the hospital! AND HE DESERVES IT SINCE HE TOOK A PICTURE OF ME SLEEPING AND BUT IT ON FACEBOOK! Might as well take a picture of him while he's sleeping or should I say hibernating.

"I. WILL. HELP. YOU!" I said without hesitating.

"Do you know where it is?" Ashley asked me.

"DUH! There are maps around the castle and all of them have 'Garmadon's Programming Room' and that's where he controls every TV, radio, electronic billboards, you name it! Since we're done with that...Can you help me out of here?!"

Ashley pulled me out from Garmadon's mountain. If I think about he's probably trying to gain over 9000 pounds. That's something Kai would do because all he does is play video games and hibernate. Yes. He does sleep longer in the winter. About 4-7 days if you don't believe me ask Sensei Wu.

"So which way do we go?"

"INTO THE SECRET DOOR!"

"What?!"

"Behind Garmadon's throne there's a door and it's a secret! Well...Unless you're dumb and crazy like Zane is at the moment."

I grabbed Ashley's wrist and lead her to the door. It's only 14 steps away since Garmadon is probably fat and flabby and walking 14 steps might be TOO MUCH of something for him. Ashley opened the door which led us into a room filled with technology, gizmos, USB cords, and anything that relates with technology. I should of asked Lara to come with me but Ashley was all over the place knowing what she's doing. All I can do is sit down, go on one of the computers, and hack into Kai's Facebook account.

"Caroline I'm almost done with my plan and you may want to see what I did!" Ashley said in a victorious tone.

"I'm coming! Right after I give Kai trollfaces and stuff like that." I replied.

"Garmadon's says that he's gay!"

"I CAME!"

Evil dark lords saying that they're gay is AMAZING if you ask me. You think that evil is mean, corrupted, ans on there A-GAME but NO! They're on there C-GAME and the letter C is CURVED while A is STRAIGHT!

"Are you ready?"" Ashley asked me.

"YES! I AM! BROADCAST IT!"

**Kai's P.O.V**

"GARMADON! WE HAVE YOUR MEGA WEAPON! IF YOU WANT IT BACK YOU'LL NEED TO BEAT US IN A CHALLENGE!"

Maybe that wasn't the best way to come out and challenge Garmadon. Especially with Zane by your side.

"IF YOU DOUGHNUT EXPECT THIS CHALLENGE WE'LL KILL YOUR MCEEGE WEAPON!" Zane yelled while jumping like a baby.

Garmadon is staring at us as if we were idiots. Then, his face was rainbow colored. Next, steam came from his ears. OH SNAP! GARMADON'S GOING ELEMENTAL SAIYAN!

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY WEAPON! ALSO HOW DID THAT SCRAP OF METAL SURVIVE WHEN HE JUMPED INTO THE OCEAN?" Garmadon exclaimed.

"I AM EUPIECK!" Zane screamed at Garmadon.

"And you challenged ME to a challenge! HA!", Garmadon scoffed, "I rather eat till I'm over 9000 pounds!"

**Hello my victims...I want to make an important announcement...**

WAIT. That's GARMADON'S VOICE! BUT HE'S RIGHT HERE! UNLESS THIS IS A CLONE AT A PARADE OR SOMETHING.

**I've been chatting with some of your kids and they have joined Operation G.A.Y.**

**The point of it is to MAKE them gay LIKE ME!**

**I BARELY HANGOUT WITH WOMEN! I just capture them so the guys can come and save them and I may fight them AND check them out.**

**The white ninja Zane has said it while he wad singing his song and it's the truth. Like HAS ANYONE SEEN MY WIFE?! NO!**

**I'm as evil and crazy as you think I am! Trust me it's a fact!**

**You may join me while I get fat and have this broadcasting from pole to pole.**

**Every person i hangout with is a guy!**

**I even hangout with dogs that have SIZE Z BRAS!**

**This is Dictator Garmadon SIGNING OUT!**

"WHO DARES MAKE THESE LIES ABOUT ME?!"

Garmadon JUST WENT SAIYAN! Ranting and cursing while people were laughing at him.

"Do you accept our challenge?" I smirked

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! But since you PETTY NINJA MIGHT AS WELL DIE, We'll verse each other in the Elemental Labyrinth. What do you say?"

"CHALLENGE UPSETTED!" Zane cheered.

"Good. We'll be there tomorrow. DON'T FORGET!" Garmadon snapped his finger which made the serpentine generals pick him up and carry him out of the city. Whoever did that is a GENIUS!

"Whoever made that thing. THANK YOU!" I shouted.

"Thanks Kai! I'm surprised that you're not hibernating!"

I KNOW THAT CRAZY YET EPIC VOICE FROM SOMEWHERE! IT'S...CUE EVIL MUSIC! IT'S...CAROLINE! You may make lightning come from the sky and have her laugh evilly. I gasped when i saw her with Ashley. I have a BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS! If Ashley and Caroline worked together on that Garmadon video they might work together on making pranks! Caroline's pranks make me break bones but WITH THEM TOGETHER I BROKE ALL OF THEM AT ONCE! I BET ON MY AWESOME EGO AND COLE'S EMO!

"You...YOU...YOU DID THAT!" I yelled at Caroline.

"I lead her to the secret door and she did the work but without me she wouldn't be able to make that HILARIOUS VIDEO!" Caroline replied.

"Caroline's right Kai. Be happy knowing Caroline cares!" Ashley admitted.

"More like be happy knowing Caroline's crazy."

"HEYTER!" Zane screamed in my ears.

"WHAT THE FUGINSON WAS THAT FOR?!"

"WHY U NO NICE TO CAROLINE?! SHE NICE MEAH!" Zane responded.

"Come let's go and get the others." Caroline said.

"OH YEAH?! Where are they?" I quizzed Caroline.

"At the frozen yogurt shop!" She replied.

Ashley, Zane, Caroline, and me started walking so we can go to the yogurt shop or whatever it's called. Caroline smirked at me.

_'ONLY IF SHE WAS A G.A.Y!' _I thought to myself.

She has the attitude of one but I HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER BECAUSE SHE'S MY 'SISTER'.

* * *

**After the BIG BLIZZARD THAT PASSED I FINALLY GET TO UPDATE! NO HOMEWORK, I HAVE POWER, AND PANCAKES! The ultimate gift!**

**Do you like school?**

**What are some of you favorite shows that are OFF THE AIR! **Ninjago, Jimmy Neutron, Fairy Odd Parents, Chalkzone, Rugrats, Angry Beavers, Sailor Moon, First Yu-Gi-Oh Series, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Teen Titans, Winx Club (4Kids verison), Kim Possible, The Proud Family, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Brats (4Kids), Sonic Underground, and over 9000 more to go!

**Do you miss ANY of those shows? **PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH. COLE YEAH!

**Guys. I CAN'T UPLOAD ON TUESDAY THE 12TH! Since I'm in Jazz Band I must play at my school's Mardi Gras festival/party/WHATEVER!**

**EPIC GREETINGS FROM ME!**


	39. Chapter 39: The Ultimate Challenge

**This week ISN'T the best week to have school if you as me. TOO MUCH HOMEWORK. Since I care about my grades I couldn't upload a lot this week and the worst thing is a NEW STORY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUT YESTERDAY! You may think I'm crazy but being selected for the NJHS means MORE AFTER SCHOOL ACTIVITIES. Oh yeah! I've been selected to join my school's National Junior Honor Society. YES! Anyway on with this chapter!**

**Garmadon's P.O.V**

Those ninja are ANNOYING ME! I SWEAR ON THE MEGA WEAPON THAT THEY'LL MAKE ME EXPLODE! I feel like a grumpy, crotchety, idiot. Wait. Good looking, grumpy, crotchety, idiot. Yes. NOW I FEEL BETTER! I can roast those snakes, put them on a plane, or kick them off the castle. The worst thing is that the Mega Weapon and me have been through SO MUCH TOGETHER. The weapon doesn't nag, annoy, or pressure me like Misako. It was always silent.

"Master Garmadon, are you ok?" Mezmo asked.

"I'M FINE!" I replied.

"But you're kicking teddy bears and the heads aren't coming off!"

"This is the beginning of the Brony Laws."

"Brony Laws?"

"Yes. Is there a problem."

"Bronies are men who watch some dumb ponies who talk about..."

"SHUT YOUR FANGS! IF I'M GOING TO MAKE BRONY LAWS, I MIGHT AS WELL GO WATCH ANIMALS GET HIGH BY PUTTING DRUGS IN THEIR CHEST!"

"OK."

This is just wrong. Not only do I have to deal with a bunch of scaley fools, I have to deal with those ninjas! Can this day get any worse?!

"Master Garmadon! My Little Pony is on the air."

"Wha-WHAT?! WHO WATCHES THAT GARBAGE?!"

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

Whoever says that My Little Pony is garbage ISN'T 20% cooler. This show makes me SMILE! The guys may hate it but the girls watch it with me. Even if we're in a stadium.

"Y'know, instead of pacing back and forth and thinking the world will be destroyed just sit down and watch Rainbow Dash do a Sonic Rainboom." I suggested.

"Lloyd, why would we listen to YOU?!" Kai exclaimed.

"All you're doing is watching a bunch of ponies!" Jay complained.

"ENOUGH!," Sensei shouted, "We shall respect our brony brother. He may be EXTREMELY different from the rest of you but respect him and cherish him."

I agreed with every word Sensei said. Well except the part when he said that I was 'EXTREMELY different' from them. Is there something wrong? The girls are watching it and three out of the five of them are tomboys! The best part is that THEY. LIKE. SHOW. Even though the guys kept on whining about the STRONGEST NINJA IN NINJAGO was in love with talking ponies is retarded. Now they're starting the 'If I was the Green Ninja...' thing again. Wow. Who knew that they can be so crotchety?! Insulting brony kind? CALL THE EMPIRE!

"So when is Garmadon going to be here?" Caroline asked Sensei.

"I don't know." Sensei answered.

"He must be on his way.", Jeanine said. ,"Excepting the challenge and missing out on it would mean we automaticly win."

"Then Garmadon should stay in his hiding hole!" Kai yelled.

"No need for yelling! I don't think you trying to lead us is working." Caroline was teasing Kai! At leats she has a point. After all, Kai IS annoying most of the time.

"Great 'THAT THING' is talking again. Why is 'it' talking to me instead of a real p erson? I say..."

Kai is getting punched in THE WORST PLACES AT THE MOMENT. Instead of being a nice and loving person, I did something BETTER THAN ALL OF THAT. I was by the sidelines cheering Caroline on. So Kai has two blacks eyes, missing teeth, bloody nose, ripped clothes, bruises, and other injuries it seemed like Kai was learning the same lesson over and over again.

What is the lesson you ask? Oh. Let me tell you in a quiet tone. Ahem. For all you people who didn't know that Caroline can tackle me while we're sparring, throw Cole of the bounty, make Zane's wires go crazy, makes Jay cry for mercy, and makes Kai go through buildings, I'm warning you. DON'T MESS WITH HER! The last time I pranked her...I was in the King Cobra Exhibit at Ninjago's National Zoo. That was revenge for going on her computer without asking her. Imagine April Fools Day!

"Isn't anyone going to help me?!" Kai cried.

"NAH!" All of us answered.

We are the BEST family in the ninja dynasty or whatever. If one gets hurt we bet all our money on the person who's fighting them. Remember! We are REALLY special when it comes to friendship. After all, Friendship IS Magic! WHAT?! Is there a problem? Do I need to go in another universe to get respect?! Don't change the point of view! No!

**Caroline's P.O.V**

I'm actually a good person. Until idiots like Kai come into the picture. He thinks he's ALL THAT! Breakfast, lench, dinner, WHATEVER all you here is NYENNYENLOLOLOLOL from him! The dumb thing about Kai is that he always challenges me and gets the same outcome. A room in Ninjago's Medical Center. This is why we take turns paying for a hospital room since Kai went to the hospital over 100,000 times. Yep. We've been counting. Just a fun fact that was how many times he went EACH MONTH LAST YEAR. Since Kai looked like a wimp after the multiple hits, punches, kicks, and whatever I left him there.

"You sir should watch your mouth." I told Kai.

"I'm going to get you back!"

Kai apperantly wants a coffin now. I think knocking out his two front teeth and punching him means that Kai wanted to stretch his limbs when he's actually trying to see how fast can I kill him. Since I'm kind and warmed up for Garmadon I walked away from him.

"ARE YOU CHICKEN?!" Kai started bocking and doing chicken moves. That's when Garmadon came in.

"I didn't know you ninja have the power of elements AND animals!" Garmadon said in a teasing tone.

"That would be cool." Nya said out of no where.

That's when Zane slammed his hand into the ground and said the SMARTEST. THING. EVER!

"I CAME!" Zane scremed.

"Good for you." Cole replied.

"Anyway the labyrinth has a bit of an addition to it!" Garmadon said.

"You rigged the labyrinth?!" Sensei asked.

"NO! I just added a spiked deathball which may kill you if you get ran over by it."

Well. I know who may be flattened by the ball. The name rhymes with die, pie, try, I, hi...you get the hint.

"Since I know you people work together with each other. I'll split all of you in 2's!"

Garmadon snapped his fingers and instantly I was teleported into a windy room. I looked around for my partner and guess who it was?

"YOU'RE MY PARTNER?!" Kai and me yelled.

I can't stand him and he can't stand me! This game is rigged!

"All of us must make it into the sector with all the elements. Which means we must go through EVERY. ROOM. Whoever gets to tat room wins the Mega Weapon and one free wish!" Garmadon voiced boomed out of nowhere.

"I hope you know I'm not happy being with a guy who sucks his thumb and sleeps with a teddy bear but we need to work together." I said.

Kai looked at me and sighed.

"Fine."

"On your mark!"

Kai gave me an angry look.

"Get set."

I smacked the look off of him.

"GO!"

* * *

**You may call this a cliffhanger BECAUSE IT IS!**

**NOTE:**

**Kai and Caroline CAN'T stand each other. This is why one of the Valentine's Day Poll winners plot was when Kai accidently throws a love potion at her.**

**What's your favorite holiday?**

**Do you think Sprite and 7UP taste the same?**

**Do you play am instrument? I PLAY SAXOPHONE! Alto by the way! :3**

**Get prepared for NEW STORY!**


	40. Chapter 40

**If you haven't notice...THIS STORY IS ALMOST TO THE END! Well. You may say 'THAT WAS QUICK!' but for me I'm like Elemental Raging here since homework is starting to pile up like crazy. Also! I'm auditioning for my school play :3. I have a LOT of time on my hands! If I didn't have all of that homework...anyway this chapter is going to switch Point of Views like CRAZY! Mostly Kai's and Caroline's because everyone loves it when Kai gets hurt. Especially by ladies! WHAT?! Y'know I'm NOT the only Kai hater around here! I'M NOT KIDDING. MANY PROFILES HAVE KAI ON THEIR LEAST FAVORITES AKA HATE LIST. So now that I'm sick, let's enjoy a chapter with...Puns and BRONY'S P.O.V!**

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

This is just PERFECT! I have Jay with me and he's crying up a thunderstorm. Well...rainstorm for now. Here's the problem:

No Nya + Probably endless labyrinth x The time we have to get the Mega Weapon ÷ How fast my dad's moving - How much time we're wasting becuase Jay keeps on stopping + We're in a room that has the element of earth = Either you move your butt faster or else you aren't going to live to see your wedding, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE FOREVER ALONE.

Hey! No wonder I always got an A+ in Evil Math! I'M AWESOME! Jay here...I can't say the same.

"NYA! I MISS YOU!" Jay cried.

I have 3 choices so we can save the world:

1. Slap him

2. Cheer him up and then smack him

3. Read creepypastas and smack the water out of him

I like the third one since I'm used to it. Everyone knows the Caroline and Kai thing! What do you think Caroline does if Kai doesn't let her read creepypastas? Makes her own. IN REAL FLUTTERAGE LIFE. With Kai as the victim! We are on totally 'on point' family!

"When a girl named Annabeth got the show of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. She lost her senses. Her 5 SENSES. She couldn't see. So she would get burned by fire, fall into holes, get shocked by lightning, and frozen by ice. Then one day a HUGE ACCIDENT HAPPENED. She woke up having the urge to kill, burn, stone, shock, freeze, and all of the above to people. She looked like..."

"LLOYD! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!"

I looked at Jay...and SMACKED THE WATER OUT OF HIM! THIRD CHOICE FOR THE WIN!

"I was trying to get your attention. ANYWAY. I don't have Caroline with me and I'm not crying a waterfall. BE A MAN! BAM!" I said.

Jay looked up at me and wiped his tears.

"You're right. I may regret this but. I'M TAKING ADVICE FROM A BRONY!"

That's when the ground started to shake. Please don't tell me this dude just caused an eartbquake. THE SURFACE WAVES KILL! That's when a spiked ball fell from the ceiling. I pushed Jay out of the way, held on to his wrist tightly, and ran for my life.

"RUN! RUN BRONY RUN!" Jay cheered.

I rolled my eyes and continued to run like Rainbow Dash. Only if I could do a Sonic Rainboom. I'D BE FLAWLESS! Sadly I have to stop daydreaming. If I was in Equestria that'd be my PONYTALE! **(ONE OF THESE DAYS! YOU KNEW IT WAS GONNA COME!)** GET IT?! A TALE MADE BY PONIES! Oh. OH. OH! Don't be rude! I'm still running for my life here! Wait. Jay. JAY. JAY. Did he let go of my hand? No. NO. OH TROLL NO. NERR. NERR. Ahem. I'm raging for now on. FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNKNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKK!

**Zane's P.O.V**

This is bad. BAD! I KNOW CORRECT ENGLISH! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE A HAX0R! Cole is trying to save me from being struck by lightning. Since my ANGEL (JAMIE DUR HUR HUR) has taught me english, I've decided to show off to Cole. Since he'll be SUPER JEALOUS of my INTELLEGNECE why not? ( Note: Look how intelligence is spelled.)

"According to Doctor Lou, (If you don't know who Lou is think about my imaginary father in law! Also Doctor Who reference! OH AND SUPER PAPER MARIO REFERENCES! Ex: 'Man in Green' and Dimentio) You have been having one mother but multiple fathers so that means something bad happened in the geothermal generations of your family. Also that means that sea-floor spreading was going on while you were born, proving that YOU caused the Continental Drift! YOU DESTROYED PANGEA! This caused earthquakes, tsunamis, landslides, tornadoes hurricanes, and ALL OF THAT! YOU CAUSED EVERY NATURAL DISASTER! This means that the solar system exploded and made dimensions that probably are far from many of your powers to control. Maybe if Lord Rainbow Dash gets defeated I bet YOU'LL BE THE NEXT DARK LORD! I bet you're working with Dimentio! That sick son of a jester! He may be in our WII but I bet you have extreme connections! JUST LIKE LUIGI YOU'LL BE 'THE MAN IN GREEN' BUT IN OUR TERMS YOU'D BE 'THE MAN IN BLACK'! NOW I NEED TO WARN THE OTHERS ABOUT YOUR PLOT! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! I KNOW WHAT YOU EAT! I KNOW WHO YOU LOVE! I'M WATCHING YOU."

"Zane. Only HALF of that is true."

"Thanks for laughing! WAIIIIIT! YOU DOCTOR CO?! YOU EVIL JESTER?! DO YOU LIKE BANANAS?! YOU CONTROL DEMESIONEONZ?!"

"Well. Let me just say...NO YOU IDIOT!"

"I'M NO IDIOT! I AM SMARTER THAN YOU!"

"Well no duh! You're a robot."

"I'M A WHA-WHA-WHAT IN PANCAKES ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Don't tell me you forgot that you're a robot. A water-proof robot to be exact."

I started to panic. If I get shocked by lightning...I. MAY. DIE! Wait. I have a father but what about mother (The Epic Book is Epic Much?)? Maybe my mom is trapped in one of Dr. Lou's C.A.K.E.D machine! If I defeat Cole in mortal combat maybe my mother will come back and we'll do some awesome things with each other! Read, write, eat, play, paint, draw, art, eat at buffets, and more! OH! A GAME OF 'WHO AM I?' She may win because I don't know if I'm a robot. Hey look! Something red is coming out of my stomach! Maybe Cole gave me FROSTED SNAKES FOR BREAKFAST! HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHHEHEHHEH! Since I was behind Cole waiting to attack I decided to take that red thing out. I'M A GONER! IT OPENED MY STOMACH REVEALING GEARS AND SUCH. I let out and scream and Cole turned around and looked at me.

"Zane are you ok?"

"YEAH! Don't look at me! I'm...um...NAKED!"

"Zane. Just stop."

"I CAN'T THESE GEARS ARE IN MY REAR! I'M A ROBOT! YOU'RE DOCTOR LOU'S SON!"

"Dude. STOP ACTING LIKE YOUR SMART and let's TRY TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Ok Tyrant Cole."

"SHUT UP!"

"Alright. Dictator Cole."

"You sir are an idiot."

"THANK YOU!"

I closed my stomach and skipped through the lightning fields so I can have a nice, time with Dr. Lou's son AND my awesome robotnicks! (Sonic Underground much?) I may be different but I HAVE PRIDE! Oh and don't forget to add gears! Gears are important! Well for me but you get what I'm saying! Cole may have powers over earth, dimensions, space, time, Pangea, Dimentio, and our Wii but ALL OF THAT CAN'T COMPARE TO ROBOTS!

OR CAN IT?!

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWW SNAP!

**Jamie's P.O.V**

Zane. I hope your ok! Being here with Sensei Wu DOESN'T MAKE LIFE BETTER. He keeps on ranting about love and loneliness. Jeanine must be his life right bow. This makes me feel bad for him but we need to preserve. If we don't make it than we'll die. Plus we need to stay together since its cold here. Ice is hanging from walls and we don't know how far Garmadon is from the Mega Weapon. He may win at this rate but Sensei refuses to try and get his game on. One of the wisest men in the Earth is acting like a two year old and I think he's WAY passed two years old. Don't ask me how I know that. It's pretty obvious.

"Sensei. Jeanine is fine!"

But guess who has to come up?!

"SORRY LITTLE BROTHER! YOUR PRINCESS IS IN MY CASTLE NOW!" Garmadon yelled from somewhere.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT HER TO BE THE NEXT PRINCESS PEACH!" Sensei Wu screamed.

"Sensei CALM YOURSELF! She's safe! Who do you think Jeanine is?" I asked.

"The loveliest woman in the world with joy and years of happiness packed into on lady. MY LADY!"

"Sensei let's go to the other section and at least TRY to get some where in this labyrinth without getting trapped or ran over!"

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

Help...Me.

**Back to Jamie's P.o.V**

"You're right Jamie but I need to protect Jeanine with all my life. She makes me feel like more than a master."

"You may be old Sensei and there probably aren't a lot of trillion year olds out there but you're still loved by the ninja and Nya."

"True but I feel love. Ever since my mother died I've been living with my wicked father and brother. I bet Garmadon KILLED father but I still don't know till this day and..."

"LET'S MOVE! Tell me about your sad past another day! We have a world to save!"

**Lara's P.O.V**

Ashley and I make a GREAT TEAM! We started out in the Room of Fire, then went into the room of Earth and Ice, now we're swimming in water and surviving any tsunamis that come at us. Sadly, we might not even be ahead of the others. Garmadon's probably beaten all the rooms by now or something like that. Or is he a doopadoop. (Doopadoop is when a person is dumb, stupid, Zane in this book, etc) Well he probably doesn't know where he's going. The funny thing is that the Dark lord has all the time to do this like an idiot! As everyone would say 'AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT'! Really. No one has time for this.

"Did you find the door, gate, or whatever?" Ashley asked me.

"Nope. Maybe it's at the bottom of this ocean." I hinted.

"If it is we have our mask, suits, and oxygen tanks but I don't think we should trust the tanks after all they were made by Garmadon and he probably wants to kill us and stuff like that." Ashley pointed out.

"You...ARE THE BEST PARTNER ANYONE CAN HAVE!

"I KNOW!"

"MAYBE THIS IS WHY COLE WANTS TO MARRY YOU!"

"I KNOW! WAIT. WHAT?!"

"Never mind! Let's go to the bottom of this thing before something bad happens."

Under all of the water is pretty much active volcanoes and shifting plates which are causing us to avoid being part of the tsunamis going on at the there were good things under the water too. Roasted crab, lobster, fish, shrimp, and more stuff people would eat from the sea. We might as well get some food here so we won't complain or get weak while we're deep underground. Well in this case we're in an underground ocean. How could this happen? Ashley calls it 'Ninjago Logic' and it makes sense since more than 90% of Ninjago DOESN'T make sense but Ashley is able to explain what it means in Ninjago Logic which is really helpful if you ask me.

"Lara..."

"Hey I think I found the door!"

"Lara..."

"Is that a Thousand Year Door?" (COUGH Paper Mario 2: The Thousand Year Door COUGH 2nd best Paper Mario game)

"LARA!"

I turned around to see Ashley battling a GIANT 4 HEADED (not dragon) UNDERWATER SERPENT? She's was trying to stab it with a harpoon but the point broke. JUST GREAT.

"I'M COMING!" I screamed.

"You better hurry! They're like the serpentine generals together with the heads and all but we'll need all the help we can get."

"Yeah especially the door isn't opening."

That's when Garmadon appeared on the seafloor looking like a troll the best he could. Which he was a natural at.

"OH! You two are ahead of the competition so I decided to put monsters in most of the rooms so I'll be able to win!" Garmadon explained.

"Hey. Garmy. That means that Ashley and me are ahead of YOU!" I pointed out.

"True and also you probably don't know which rooms the monsters are in! So you just set yourself up!" Ashley pointed out.

Garmadon looked at us for a minute and started to grunt because he knew that we're right. He looked left and right for someone since he wants to cheat but he must of made the armies watch over Jeanine since he makes announcements as if he is 20% cooler but as we My Little Pony fans established, HE ISN'T.

"YOU GIRLS SUCK!" Garmadon whined. Then the floor went back to normal with some more harpoons. I grabbed four while Ashley tried to put ten around her so she'll be able to kill that think if it eats her. WE HAVE A PLAN!

**Kai's P.O.V**

My mom always told me to deal with any evil that comes in my way and I do, but there's one evil that I just can't stand. The evil is known as Caroline. The girl that haunts you as if you stole something from her and apparently I'M A WASTE OF SPACE AND I ACT LIKE A WOMAN! So I made some poses while we were trying to get the blade cup.(Watch Episode 9 CLOSELY and look at Kai while he's dancing) THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M A WOMAN! Does it? Well. If it does I'M KAI! Why should I care? Wait one moment. I remembered when Caroline called me 'Ninja-esk' which means she's CLEARLY INSULTING ME!

"Kai. If you'd like to show how much manliness you have you may stop running into walls like an idiot." Caroline suggested.

"How do you know there are walls here?!" I questioned.

"It's DARK in this room! I have the element of DARKNESS! You're such a Dodo Bird!"

She got me there. The worst thing is that she's right. Yes. SHE IS RIGHT! I HAD NO RESPONSE! The room is as dark as space. She apparently was born with night vision and I'm fire! But remember...ME NO HAVE POWEAHZ! Yes. When you're mad usually you say things wrong and you really don't care. Why? It's because you're too busy having a rage! Or as Cole likes to call it. An ELEMENTAL RAGE (My copyrighted term :3 JK but I did make it up)! I want to show Caroline my strengths and weaknesses! Well...Caroline IS my weakness actually. Having all those pranks, tricks, and etc can KILL ME and Caroline would laugh. I remember that time Caroline twisted my leg and trough me off the bounty and when I was in the hospital she told me this:

_'Kai, when you get hurt I'll be there...laughing."_

I never forgot that day. Neither that quote. That evil girl can work in ways that the Overlord can't. TRUST ME ON THAT FACT. My mortal enemy LIVES, FIGHTS, and HANGS OUT WITH ME! Oh yes. I'M NOT MAKING SENSE HERE! My fellow nightmare is my best friend's twin sister. YEAH! I KNOW RIGHT?!

"I'm proving to be a man by running into walls!" I blurted. Caroline pulled down my pants and laughed at me.

"Ok. A man with Hello Kitty boxers know what he's doing. I can believe that."

"Really?"

"NO YOU IDIOT!"

"FINE." Great. I RAN INTO ANOTHER KITTEN WALL!

Caroline walked passed me and smiled. It was like that part in the Matrix when it's in slow motion while some action is going on. She walked passed me slowly and grinned slowly. Well in my mind it was slow since this is the 100th time I ran into a wall. Since Caroline is SUCH A GOOD INFLUENCE I decided to follow her. NOT. I'M A BOSS! LIKE A BOSS I WENT IN THE OTHER DIRECTION! I was ok until I heard a hissing noise.

"Caroline, you don't need to scare me to tell me that I'm epic!" I boasted. Then I saw red eyes. (Black Dragon JK!) Looking like they were scanning my soul. I was in total shock that the only word I could say was:

"MOMMY! THERE'S A CREATURE"

I GRABBED MY PANTS AND RAN FOR MY LIFE! AIN'T NO NINJA GOT TIME FOR THAT! (I **HAD **TOO!)

That creature probably lurks here and I must of disturbed it from... hibernating? Maybe it wants my underwear. I slapped myself right then and there. WHAT MONSTER WOULD WANT MY UNDERWEAR?! THAT'LL BE GROSS. JUST GROSS! JUST NYENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEH! JUST THINK OF THE HORRORS! Anyway I'm done being dramatic. Plus I think I'm in a corner because that creature is getting closer and poor old me can't move out of the way. For once I wish Caroline was here.

"LEAVE THAT SHEHE IT ALONE! I know that he's an idiot but you don't need to kill him. Just LAUGH at him!"

I spoke to soon. Now I need to clean my thoughts because I was thinking of her SAVING me like a SISTER but NO! I AM A DODO! Thinking that Caroline would be nice to me while saving me? HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! Someone take me to the hospital because I apparently need help at the moment.

**Caroline's P.O.V**

Kai thinks he's SO manly. WHO LIED TO HIM?! Ok everyone knows stuff guys were pink according to that matter but still. STILL. HELLO KITTY UNDERWEAR? HE'S LIKE 21! WHO...HAS...TIME...FOR...HIM?! THAT GUY! THAT ONE! THAT 'THING'?! He's fat and sloppy if you ask me. The worst part is that I don't get used to him and I've been living on the bounty for month! MONTHS! Of YOURS TRULY is TRULY HORRIBLE! Also he's out of shape! He goes to the hospital every time I spar him because he thinks he's 'TOO GOOD LOOKING' to stretch and warm up. Good looking?! HA! A CELL LOOKS BETTER THAN HIM! Cells are so small but useful! The only way I found the'good looking one' was by his HIGH-PITCHED 'MOMMY'. The creature led me to Kai and I decided to tease him and break that 'promise'.

"Don't worry! Mommy's here...TO SLAP THE IDIOT OUT OF YOU!"

I slapped the pants off of Kai and the creature started laughing. Don't you just love making new friends? Cause I do!

"What was that for?" Kai whined.

"For making me the HEAD of YOU when I'M supposed to TRUST YOU! LET'S GO!" I took Kai by his hair and dragged him to the door.

"BYE BEAST!

"BYE CAROLINE!"

Kai looked at me but I closed the door.

"What? I have my connections!"

"YOU KNEW THAT THING THE WHOLE TIME?!"

"Yep."

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

"I though you were being a boss."

Since it was a room full of fire this time I went ahead of Kai and enjoyed the scenery. HEY! Maybe I'm like Dimentio from that Paper Mario game because Kai couldn't save the world even if he had all the elements.

* * *

**SCHOOL IS TOO MUCH NOW! Which means less updates :(! BUT even though I had to postpone the stories it turned out that Fighting Island and A Romantic Getaway** **won! I missed counted the votes! SORRY ABOUT THAT!**

**Who WASN'T in this chapter?! It's obvious actually!**

**Do you want more of that FAKE creepypasta?**

**Do you even know what a creepypasta is?**

**Do you have a February birthday?**

**Anyway ENJOY! :3!**


	41. Chapter 41

**In this chapter...want spoilers? Read the unbold text below!**

I LIKE CAKE!

**SPOILER! ANYWAY ONTO THE CHAPTER! WITH GARMY'S P.O.V**

* * *

**Garmadon's P.O.V**

Why? WHY! WHY?! WHY CAN'T THOSE TEENS GIVE UP ALREADY?! They're like ants at a picnic! All I can do is wonder through out the room full of lightning and fire. My life rocks. YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME YOUR OPINION! This is just the greatest time of my life. Almost winning and enjoying the fire burning up everything while the lightning knocks everything down. OH HAPPY DAYS! The only thing that does't make this day so happy is the risk of a monster being in here. Who knows what lurks in this part of the labyrinth? Gravity Twisters, Dimension Flippers, Demented Jesters (Some of you guys may know who the jester is! Think about the word Demented.) I couldn't even contact the generals since the signal's down. All i could do id torture these ninja down here with the hidden switches that I know of.

Instead of walking I was running to make my life easier. If I'm going to make it to laugh in the faces of those meddling kids! I WISH SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN! Well to the fools not me. I'm a VERY special person and weirdos, fools, psychopaths, creeps, and etc can't even TOUCH me! I'M TOO EPIC! Even if I'm in a huge labyrinth with no help. The worst thing is that I CAN'T EVEN CHEAT!

**Nya's P.O.V**

I hate being captured. I also hate being guard by snakes, but there's ONE MORE THING that I despise during this time. It's called being stuck in a cage with Jeanine. I don't want to be near her or anything, but in this situation it's pretty hard to go up to her and say 'Hey! I hate you but let's team up and kick some snake butt!'. Why do I have to get captured a lot? Do I have a sign or good looks? Well the good looks thing is true, but if you laugh at my good looks, I'll rearrange your face into something ATROCIOUS! All I can think of at this moment is to bend this bar and leave Jeanine in here. Why you may ask? EVERY SERPENT WAS TALKING CARE OF HER AND LEAVING ME HER IN THE CORNER! Jeanine offered some of the things the serpents gave her but I refused to take them. I'm too good for things made by serpents, but the food smelled amazing and seeing Jeanine eat made my stomach hurt.

"Nya, why aren't you eating? It's not good to starve yourself during a time like this." Jeanine said calmly.

"Why should I eat food from the serpentine. I bet you have a connection to them. All you do is laugh, eat, and enjoy our time in a cage. A CAGE! Why should I care about eating and spending time with YOU?!" I replied.

Jeanine came up to me ans STUFFED FOOD IN MY MOUTH. I really didn't know how hungry I was until she started stuffing food into my throat. Maybe she's trying to choke me because of my personality. Should I attack back? I don't think my mother would like to see me like this. Mother. If she was here I think she would be pissed! Treating another person like trash? I think Jeanine HAS a reason to yell, scream, and accuse us of being mean to her. Like come on! Jeanine must be a peacemaker or something. I think I have a person to apologize to.

"Mezmo, may I have an ice cube? It's be very helpful!" Jeanine asked.

"Sure Miss!"

What in this world does she need ice for? You can't even BREATHE CORRECTLY! Even if the eating is cool and the flipping of the space time continuum, but STILL. What are people going to do with ice? Is she going to give me a nice cold drink?

Mezmo gave Jeanine the ice cube and SLAMMED it against the bars. That made smoke come from it and the next thing I know she's carrying me! Maybe I did accuse her wrongly. Heh, maybe. I DID! I feel REALLY bad and no one but Sensei and some others trust Jeanine. Now I respect her. She could of LEFT ME THERE! Today is the day that I have found new found respect to the woman named Jeanine.

**Jay's P.O.V**

I'm in BIG trouble. No Lloyd = YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT MAN (Well teen or whatever). Wait, that also means that I Jay Walker (See any PUNS here?) also killed a BRONY! If Lloyd had some brony club and if they found out he died because of me I might be thrown into their world full of ponies and I might become a brony! I CAN'T THINK OF THAT IT'S TOO HORRIBLE! Just imagine me...JAY WALKER THE BRONY! I might as well cry a water fall and enjoy the rest of my life being Lloydless and...*sniff* BRONYFUL!

"Jay. Jay! JAY. JAY!"

Man I think Garmadon's taunting me now. He even has the technology to make his voice sound like Lloyd making me feel even worse. He's probably thinking that his son is alive and well but he ran as fast as he can and I let go of his hand because MY PANTS WERE COMING OFF! That's when a figure came up to me and SMACKED ME! After they smacked me they hugged me...then SLAPPED ME AGAIN!

"JAY! I kept on calling your name because I thought you were dead!"

Man, Lloyd has so much confidence in me that it's not a joke. I think he should get a medal for trusting me 100%.

"But when I saw you crying, I was angry, happy, and angry again because you were crying like a baby! All I need to tell you is that I just cheated death by finding our way out!"

Tell me. How much sense is Lloyd making right now and how could I make a crying baby scene? Am I a special person or something?

"So Lloyd, did you believe in me?" I asked.

"PSSH. NO! You kept on crying so I thought you got flatten but when I saw you crying I got my spirits up and had the audacity to slap you across the face!"

"Is that an honest answer?"

"Yes. Yes it is. Are you disappointed?"

"YES! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BELIEVE IN ME!"

"Dude, when Kai said that we may have to swim to Ninjago you didn't want to because you didn't have your floaties."

"..."

How am I supposed to answer that? He's right! I feel like a TOTAL. FOOL. Look, I'm not going to slap the kid senseless. If you want to go ahead. Maybe for the fun of it...

"He Lloyd! LOOK!"

"WHAT?!"

I did the stupidest thing in Garmadon's World. Well, many things are stupid here but still, I took a rock and threw at Lloyd. THAT KNOCKED HIM OUT INSTANTLY! I just made more work for myself by earning the job to carry him. While I was walking with Lloyd on my back I saw a light. We made it TO THE NEXT DOOR!

* * *

**Short chapter I know BUT at least I typed up something!**

**Major Question.**

**Did ANYONE EVER GET THE JAY WALKER PUN?! I have. It's pretty sad yet bad at the same time.**


	42. Chapter 42: What a Ninjagoful Life

**If you're reading a FanFic, I think it's cool to contrast the colors so black background and white text! I LOVE IT THAT WAY! For some reason I like to change colors on things. So if you want you may read this chapter or STARE at the screen for a while. Well you're doing both things but DOESN'T MATTER! ALSO has anyone seen ****Workout Time With Liam ****? IT'S MAD FLIPPIN CATCOW FUNNY! In my opinion but ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**WARNING: RANDOMNESS AHEAD. YOU MAY PAST IF YOU CAN HANDLE WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN.**

* * *

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

How come Ponyvillie doesn't have any cheeseburgers but cupcakes? (OH! This is a PUN. Think about it REALLY think about it) It was bright and sunny since every pegasus were clearing the clouds after a storm or something happened. I could tell that this is reality. LIKE COME ON! No nonbronies, great food, Pinkie Pie's parties, Rarity's clothes, Fluttershy's animals, Rainbow Dash's skills, Twilight's intelligent, and Applejack's activities. OH I can even become a Cutie Mark Crusader! YES! Why can't life be like this? Fighting crime, trying to save the world, and we come just in time, Ninjago time (Reference to a CERTAIN show. NO NOT ADVENTURE TIME.)! We should stay in nirvana! But if Discord comes than we'll need to kick his but before it's TOO LATE! If anything happens and someone or something tries to destroy Equestria THEY CAN CALL ME AND I'LL TAKE JAY'S STORMGLIDER, CRASH IT THROUGH THE TV, AND SAVE THOSE PONIES! ARE YOU WITH ME?!

No? NO?! What do you mean no?! Bronies CAN'T be unappreciated!Like HELLO! A BRONY IS THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN DEFEAT THE DARK LORD! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT? If I wasn't a brony the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master wouldn't have chosen me. BRONY WARS! My life is like Star Wars but I must be truthful and respect my broniness. Yes. THAT'S A WORD YOU...YOU EVIL HATERS!

**Jeanine's P.O.V**

Nya was being a darling and keeping quiet. Only if everyone else was being the same in this city. Teletubbies, creepers, herobrines, and other weird stuff is going on! This is crazy! If this is what Garmadon calls this 'taking charge' he must be on drugs. Plus someone is dancing in the middle while people look at him. I must be dreaming. If THIS is called great leadership, imagine all of those G.A.Y.S stalking people and accusing them of rebelling against Garmadon. What do they expect? Cookies? Gummy bears? SOCKS AND SANDELS?

No. All they wanted to is a...Harlem Shake? There should be a frozen yogurt place around here. Why are people randomly dancing like idiots? Maybe they're trying to rebel by crowding the streets and making crazy spazzes on the road. Hopefully none of the G.A.Y.S decide to come and literally crash the fun these people are having.

"Nya do you know where Sensei is?" I asked.

"Nope. I really don't BUT we can enjoy the time we have by celebrating our friendship!" Nya answered.

Nya grabbed me and forced us into a hug which was nice that she considered us friends but I really want to see Sensei. His blonde hair is awesome, his voice is nice and smooth, and he's an awesome Sensei! His nice beard can also be fun but he doesn't know that I met him when he was the OVER 9,000 year old that I love. Oops! I getting off topic without even knowing! That reminds me. How come all of these memes are crawling through the streets of...Garmadon's Hideout City? That isn't a real name if you ask me. How come Garmadon wasn't able to rule the universe anyway? Every villain wants the world! WAIT. Ninjago actually. But how come they don't want to take over the universe? Seems like a deal. During all of this thinking, I clearly forgot that Nya was hugging me.

"NYA LET GO OF ME!" I yelled.

"Oops, sorry! It just that you're CLEARLY a nice person so I decided to do a NICE thing since these PEOPLE don't TRULY know the MEANING OF FRIENDSHIP! If you haven't notice that my friend! IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Like friendship is when you have a friend that you share a nice relationship with but you're not dating or anything. If you get married to that person congrats and hopefully you guys enjoy the miniature horses you inquire after some people kept on riding and stealing them from the human race which means that Garmadon is clearly trying to make animals extinct by manipulating us into being G.A.Y.S! This is why people are doing Harlem Shakes. weird styles, listening to Justin Bieber, trying to tell themselves they're beautiful, and more! this means that we must eat all of the pie we can to prevent that horrid disaster from happening if you know what I mean. This is why we're going to spell our names differently! I'LL BE DAD AND YOU'LL BE FIZZLEWITS! I PROMISE YOU THAT WE'LL BE ON EACH OTHERS SIDE FOREVER! DO YOU LIKE OUR FRIENDSHIP? DO YOU HAVE THE FEELS?! I DO! I REALLY REALLY DO! OH I DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO! SO WHAT DO YOU SAY FRIEND?!"

"Nya, I really think that you're going crazy! DAD ISN'T THE WAY ANOTHER WAY TO SPELL NYA AND FIZZLEWITS?! GARMADON'S IDIOTIC G.A.Y.S HAVE BETTER NAMES! FIZZLEWITS ISN'T EVEN THE WAY TO SPELL MY NAME!"

"I know you like turtles!"

"NYA!"

"Do you like pie?"

I could feel my face heating up and my right eye twitching. I grown up in a Taoist (DOW- IST! Yep it's a Chinese philosophy from ancient China. You can't be too happy or too sad and they're usually peaceful. They say to 'Go with the flow'. So they pretty much EXPLODE on their first rage I suppose) family and I was on the verge to exploding. Even though I felt like punching her into the sky, I couldn't do that to a young loving girl who is going crazy! That would be extremely RUDE!

"Excuse me Miss, do you have the Garmadon SIGNED CLOTHES ON?!"

Since I didn't care about these G.A.Y.S, I picked up a skyscraper and kept on hammering it on this teen. I knew he was a G.A.Y.S but come on! WHO CARES ABOUT THEM! THEY'RE EVIL! The name is just wrong. We can all agree on that but still. STILL. After OVER 9,000 hits I released the building and it landed on the kid. The building was surprisingly light. I was pleased UNTIL A BUNCH OF G.A.Y.S COP CARS CAME PLAYING JUSTIN BIEBER.

"HAULT! You have beaten a G.A.Y! PUT YOUR HANDS SIDEWAYS!" Some G.A.Y boy screamed.

"YEAH! Keep on doing this and you'll need to be presented to Garmadon himself!" A G.A.Y girl said.

"THE JUSTIN BIEBER IS MAKING ME GO INSANE! MAKE IT STOP!" Nya yelled at them.

"NO! All citizens must where these uniforms to represent our leader." Another G.A.Y girl said.

"You know after this, no one may talk to you." I pointed out.

"WHO CARES?!" All of the G.A.Y cops yelled.

"Jeanine, how are we going to escape?" Nya whispered to me.

"1 word."

"What is it?"

"CREEPER!"

All this time that green pixelated monstrosity was behind those cops. At the end explosions made people fly high and caused half of the city to be on fire. WHAT A WONDERFUL LIFE!

* * *

**By the way that last line. Jeanine was being sarcastic. ANYWAY. Lloyd was crazy since JAY IS SO LOVING!**

**Do you like school?**

**What do you think should happen in Season 4 of Ninjago?**

**Which ninja do you think may make a perfect Dark Lord? Well...I say Cole on this one. He's emo and mostly wears black. The 2nd CHARCTER WHO WEARS LOTS OF BLACK. **

**1ST? Garmadon of course!**


	43. Chapter 43: The Last Stand

**By the title of this chapter...something BAD is going to happen if you hadn't notice. Oh and this story is being uploaded EVERY MONDAY. If you want to see the schedule, go on my profile! For now I stop this message with friendship, love, and...**

* * *

**Cole's P.O.V**

CAKE?! Have eathquakes spewed cake or lava? IT'S A HARD QUESTION RIGHT?! Well not really. After completing 3 rooms, I found out about secret passages that might lead Zane and me to the Mega Weapon. This would be easier if Zane would stop asking questions.

"Does indigo go with everything?"

"Do you get yourself for Christmas?"

"How many paintbrushes did you use in your hair?"

"Are you emo or goth?"

"Do you have fangirls?"

"Are you a cake inspector?"

"How are you able to be the black ninja even though the fate of earth rest on your shoulders?"

"Is there such thing as 'Ninjago Puberty?"

"Did Kai throw you out a window?"

"Did we win?"

"Have any noses?"

"Are you an alien?"

"Is the picture of you in a bikini real or photoshopped?"

"Have any queens?"

"Do YOU like chicken?"

"Zane, NO NO NONE NEITHER YES YES I DON'T KNOW NO NO NOT YET NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW A NO YES!" I answered.

"OK COLEZE!"

Man sometimes I feel like throwing him off a cliff or something. Why does everyone get a great partner but ME?!

**Jamie's P.O.V**

SENSEI WU IS THE WORST PARTNER EVER!

**Caroline's P.O.V**

I RATHER WERE PINK ALL OVER MY BODY INSTEAD OF BEING WITH THIS...'THING'!

**Jay's P.O.V**

I'M THE WORST PARTNER EVER! I knocked Lloyd out and probably gave him a coma! Now I have to carry him EVERYWHERE!

**Cole's P.O.V**

Like REALLY. I bet everyone is having a good time!

**Kai's P.O.V**

For once in my life I know something that's SCARIER than COLE'S COOKING.

**Sensei's P.O.V**

JEANINE CAN'T DIE! My brother has a wife while I was hitting on her. WUAWAH!

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

I can't WAIT to write my ponytale when I get back in Ninjago.

**Zane's P.O.V**

Z4n3. This is my name in the H4X0R language! What's yours?

**Cole's P.O.V**

If I can just see Ashley again maybe things won't be so bad. After all she IS cute.

**Ashley's P.O.V**

Fire underwater? Spongebob logic. Roasting snake heads and have mystic powers as teens? Ninjago logic. It's nice going through all of these levels of nonsense and idiotic landscape. Why? As a younger sibling, my imagination goes wild and I like when that happens. When I meet the perfect guy, get married, have children,...

"Ashley, did you say when I meet the perfect Cole or were you mumbling again?" Lara teased.

"Uh...Coming up with the best gibberish for the final language making challenge?" I made up.

"Psh. Please! H4X0R is the BEST language! HAND DOWN." Lara said.

The wierd part is that when she said the first parts of her sentence she sounded confident then when she said hands down...SHE GOT SENSEI SERIOUS.

"O...Ok. Anyway let's get on with this long adventure!" I suggested.

"Do we even have a choice?" Lara joked.

"I wish we did sometimes." I replied.

Looking at the ground reminded me of Cole. Since he's the ninja of earth and we're on Earth, I'll always remember him. The good looking, bad cooker, funny one, being a loser sometimes, being punched by a girl and screamed one, I just feel happy. Well...he screamed like a girl when I punched him. Should I be happy or depressed? Hmmmmmm...BOTH!

INSERT TROLLFACE HERE

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

**Nya's P.O.V**

We're in BIG trouble! The G.A.Y.S are after us and I hear a ticking noise in the city! It's probably a car or something...That's what I thought.

"NYA! We must go to THAT HILL! There's an earthquake happening!" Jeanine scremed.

"PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Yeah right! I hear TICKING!" I replied.

"Nya, HAVE YOU NOTICED THE FIREWORKS THAT ARE EXPLODING?!"

"Oh. Wow. This is awkward."

"We gotta do something!"

"What can we do?" "I came up with one plan PLEASE Nya, MAKE A PLAN!"

The pleading Jeanine made me depressed. I haven't seen her this sad especially that I'M not her DAUGHTER. This inspired me to STOP being me and GET DORITOS and FEED TROLLS and THINK.

THINK. THINK. THINK.

"Nya, are you going to explode?"

"Um..., I saw that I was sweating and getting red. MAN I'm a good thinker! "I'm a REALLY GOOD thinker! So I need to know my plan by making...proactive moves?"

"Nya, RUN!"

"Nice plan!"

"No run. RUN!"

I didn't realize that a building was falling. Over my head. Jeanine came to my rescue but the last thing I saw was...rumble.

**Cole's P.O.V**

"Cole don't worry! I know all about tornadoes!"

"Yeah, do you know how to SURVIVE ONE ZANE?!"

"PSH! Yeah! Just sing! STAYING ALIVE STAYING ALIVE AH AH AH AH STAYING ALIVE STAYING ALIVE AH AH AH AH STAYING ALIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEE!

Great. Go figure. I have to be stuck with THIS one. Maybe I should mute him or something. In the room were I feel like talking to the winds. HEY. I have my reasons! I may die ALONE. Plus I...you know...the 'L' word...Cake?

"Hey Cole.", Zane said in a hoarse tone, "You got the stuff?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A DRUG DEALER TO YOU?!" I questioned the troll.

"No but you look like a COLE MINER." [BA DUM CRASH]

My life is ruined. THIS + ME = THROWING THAT PERSON OFF A CLIFF. But I don't want to hurt his feelings. Maybe I can tell him without ripping him apart.

"ZANE YOU SON OF A NIN-..."

Zane was NO WHERE TO BE FOUND. Surprisingly! But sadly.

"Zane. ZANE! ZANE?!"

The only responce I got back was from my own voice. Great. I better start searching for him.

**Zane's P.O.V**

"WE GOT THE DROID!"

NO! Hopefully Cole can find me before they...

* * *

**Hey it's 7:04 in the morning! Well for the east coast of the US.**

**So what's your FAVORITE thing to do in the morning?**

**Enjoy your day!**


	44. Chapter 44: The New GAY

**Before you say "WHY DIDN'T YOU UPLOAD EARLIER", I had an induction ceremony! Not only did I get National Junior Honor Society, I got Tri-M Band! So I am back after the cupcakes and brownies I dropped on the floor.**

**HEY! I'm clumsy!**

* * *

**Jamie's P.O.V**

I know that Sensei is in the dumps and I must comfort him but nothing is WORKING. He's like a CoD fanboy when they announced that there won't be any new Call of Duty games!

In this case Call of Ninja. [I WONDER WHAT THAT COULD BE A REFERENCE TO]

I left him and started to go on a random path hoping to find something to help me. I looked up at the snowy ski and then something hit me.

A I Heart Garmadon sweatshirt?

"Hey there little lady."

I turned around and saw a man who looked just like Zane but with weapons on a belt, a Garmadon jumpsuit and a mask. I knew it was Zane OBVIOUSLY!

"Zane, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Who is this ZANE you speak of? I'm Zack and MAHOCMA to you!"

*MAHOCMA [A word that I made up]- If a guy is speechless around a girl and they don't want to say HOT MAMMA, they say MAHOCMA. But that doesn't mean Hot Mama!*

"Well 'Zack' you look similar to my friend Zane."

"Well that dude must be adorable because I'm HOT."

"Well maybe I can give the'Hot' one the 'Cold' shoulder."

Every time I walk away from 'Zack', he runs in front of be, ask me questions, and he evens tries to kiss me! All of those things earn him...

A smack to the face.

"EXCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCUSE ME WARRIOR! I'm just trying to bake you and make YOU my wife."

"Well I'm trying to win this thing and at the end I'll push you into a volcano!"

"Just hot! Or even hotter than I expected!"

Great.

* * *

**Ashley's P.O.V**

Since this group is the best, guess who came dropping into OUR JAIL CELL?

Cole of course!

You know the hot one that makes the birds sing and the ground shake? YEAH THAT'S HIM!

"Cole where's Zane?" Lara asked.

"I don't know! I was looking for him until this Zack guy came and..." I iterupted Cole for one reason.

"YOU RAN INTO THAT BUM TOO?" I screamed.

That Zack guy has a problem. He captured us and forced us into this HUGE washing machine! THE GUY DOESN'T make ANY SENSE! But he really looks like Zane though.

"I hope you enjoy your prison! I have a girl to convince to marry me. Heck, I will fight her and if she loses, she's my wife!" Zack boasted.

"Good for you. Now who's the sorry person that has to fight you?" I asked.

He showed me a picture of Jamie.

Hey is it getting hot in here? Heh. My sister and...that bum and...

"**IF YOU LAY A HAND ON HER I'LL WILL BURN YOU AND CUT YOUR...**"

Lara and Cole refused to tell me at him, which made me upset but he's been warned. He probably stole Zane's look so he may fit in with us. HA. Not with that attitude! Zane always asks us random questions. Zack here, taunts us and forces people into giant washing machines for a spin cycle. Hm. MAYBE I'LL FINALLY KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE IN A TORNADO! YES but NO! What about Cole and Lara? We need to survive this together, save Jamie from Zack, and warn the others! The three of us can split up but that will only lead to trouble. The three of us must team up and do those three things. OH! And find the REAL ZANE! If we warn the others than we'll be united causing Zack to be destroyed and get the Mega Weapon which results us in our normal world!

"I hope you guys enjoy your spin cycle. I HAVE A DATE!" Zack said has he closed the door.

It wasn't that bad in here! We just need to bust the door open and that's why we used Cole as a battering ram. It didn't open!

"There has to be another way!" Cole complained.

"I KNOW!", I exclaimed, "OPEN SEASEME!"

"NO." Lara and Cole said in unison.

"Wait. I can hack the washing machine and get us out of here!" Lara said.

"NO!" I announced in sarcasm.

Lara and Cole started to glare at me.

"Hey you said no I say no we all say no! Larios (It sounds the same like Ellos Pizza)and Coleos, continue hacking."

"Ok." Lara said while using her powers.

Luckily the spin cycle wasn't bad. It's just like flying! PLUS I CAN RUN AGAINST THE WAY IT'S GOING! I laughed while Cole and Lara were being thrown all over the place. HEY! It's funny when people get hurt! It depends HOW people get hurt though. If they die that's a different story. THAT'S WHEN THE DOOR OPENED!

"Ah sweet freedom." I jumped out of the machine and landed on some flies. All of them were about Zack! I'M SO GOING TO LOOK THROUGH THESE! When I'm interested. The only Zack I know is the one with his twin and they live in this hotel. GOOD TIMES.

"LARA COLE! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG WE HAVE A PLANET OR WHATEVER TO SAVE!" I yelled.

Luckily no one was here to HEAR what was going on! (Oh word play) When Cole and Lara came out...let's just say they've been attacked by tigers.

"Hey guys! It looks like Zack is a new G.A.Y and he's part of Operation G.A.Y.S as well!" I said while stuffing the flies in their faces.

"He was just recruited yet he's the leader of the Operation?" Cole pointed out.

"And he comes from their key competitors?" Lara added.

"HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMM"

* * *

**Jamie's P.O.V**

"We can go out for long walks, go to the beach, text each other, and all that!"

Zack was crushing on me but my heart belongs to someone else.

Zane.

"Zack, I'm in love with someone already and nothing is going to change that fact!"

"SO YOU SPIT UPON MY OFFER AND THROW IT LIKE YESTERDAYS TRASH?!"

"Yeah pretty much."

"You know what? We'll fight each other! If I win, you're FORCED to marry me! If I lose, I'll leave you alone! How about that?"

I chocked a little when he said that. If I lose I'll need to...MARRY HIM! THE FOOL THAT MAKES UP WORDS TO REPLACE WORDS THAT A WOMAN WOULD SMACK OUT OF A MAN'S MOUTH WANTS **ME** TO MARRY** HIM**?!

"Uh..."

"What's wrong? Are you chicken?!"

"NO BODY CALLS ME CHICKEN! YOU WANT A FIGHT. I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!"

* * *

**Hey. I wouldn't want to be in THAT situation up there. Imagine that happening to you? I'MA GO OUT THERE AND SHOW THEM WHO'S BOSS!**

**WHO'S WITH ME?! No one? Ok. Enjoy your husband! XD!**

**Does anyone know where the Call of Ninja reference is from?**

**Would you like to be in this situation?**

**If you were able to be one of the ninja, who would you be? I CALL A MIX OF Canjoilyd? All of there names together. You can make a mix too! **

**Good night and day!**


	45. Big News

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter :3 some people may know this from somewhere...**

* * *

Skales: Pythor give me a hand over here!

Pythor: *Tosses human hands* Dude you need to CHILL. Why are you working so hard?

Skales: I'M THE ONE TRYING TO DIG UP THE LOST CITY!

Pythor: You're doing it wrong! Let me help you.

Skales: YES! I'm sitting down!

Pythor: *Turns dial and city pops up* You mad. U MAD BRO...NY?!

Skales: I hate you.

**With The Ninja**

Sensei: WHERE'S MY FREEMEN WATER! I WANT MY SNICKERS BAR.

Cole: Sensei calm down.

Sensei: NO EMO IS GOING TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

Zane: Sensei, please calm down.

Sensei: WHO ASKED YOU?! *Slaps Zane*

Kai: Pie?

Sensei: PIE IS FOR FOOLS! *Throws Kai out of the window*

Jay: HELP ANYONE?!

Sensei: YOU. DRANK. MY. TEA!

Jay: If it helps it tasted AMAZING!

Sensei: YOU SON OF A PERV!

Nya: Hey guys what's up?

Sensei: I WANT MY TEA! NO WHATER! NO SNEAKERS! TEA! TEE! T!

Nya: Do you want iced tea?

Sensei: *Throws Nya out of window*

Lloyd: Uncle a package came in!

Sensei: OH I KNEW I WAS LOVED!

Mailman: Actually those are the new uniforms you ordered.

Sensei: *Kicks Mailman off of his flying bike thing* Boys...Ihavenewuniforms.

All of them: YAY!

Kai: Uh guys, is anyone going to help me get off of the window ledge and INTO the bounty?

Zane and Cole: NAH!

Jay: *In a cooing voice* UHHUH!

Kai: NO JAY NO!

**In the Living Room**

Sensei: Here are the new uniforms that I got you fools. Those old uniforms look so ugly that Nicki Minaj looks better compared to them and the 'THING' is half plastic!

Kai: The suits?

Sensei: NO NICKI!

Cole: They compared her to Mrs. Potato Head and they look REALLY similar.

Jay: So true.

Sensei: Open the box and see the new uniforms! *Opens the box*

Kai: You just told US to OPEN the BOX.

Cole: SHUT UP KAI. Anyway I LOVE THE HIGHLIGHTS!

Jay: WE CAN HAVE BATTLE CRIES!

Zane: SOFT FABRIC THAT WON'T IRRITATE SKIN! MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE!

Everyone's Face: **ಠ****_ಠ**

Kai: MILKSHAKEZ!

Everyone's Face: ಠoಠ SHUT UP!

Kai: (╥﹏╥) Ok.

Lloyd: DID YOU GET ME SOMETHING?!

Sensei: OF COURSE!

Lloyd: WHAT IS IT?!

Sensei: A BOX!

Lloyd: TT~TT

Jay: Hey guys! My scanners picked up Serpentine.

Cole: We better go!

Zane: WHY?!

Kai: Jay's scanners are NEVER WRONG.

Jay: *With trollface* HE'S RIGHT! ಠ◡ಠ

Sensei: GO YOU IDIOTS! Jay...DON'T USE YOUR SCANNER ANYMORE!

Jay: *Sad face* Ok...

Kai: TO THE MODELING PHOTO SHOOT!

Zane: NO YOU IDIOT. TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!

**At Mega Monster Amusement Park**

Kai: WHOA! THE SERPENTS GOT CAUGHT?!

Cole: This is all YOUR FAULT.

Kai: MEANIE.

Nya: Hey what took you guys so long?

Zane: NYA WHAT IN JAY'S NUTTINESS HAPPENED?!

Nya: The Samurai came and saved everyone DUH!

Kai: BUT WE JUST GOT THESE AWESOME UNIFORMS!

Jay: Yeah and your stomach shows through it you CoN fan.

Kai: HEY! Call of Ninja is a GREAT GAME AND MY FAT IS THE BEST THING THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN! *Takes off ninja suit to show fat*

Everyone in the Park: WHO LIED TO YOU?!

Kai: You guys SUCK!

Zane: Anyway we better show that Samurai a piece of our minds and Kai's fatness.

Kai: HUR HUR HUR!

Cole: IT'S SETTLED!

Zane: And whoever finds out who the Samurai is THE GREEN NINJA!

Jay: FINE! LET THE BEST ELEMENT WIN.

All of them: NINJAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!

**With Jay**

Jay: Nice, I'm by the NCRR (Ninjago City Railroad) and many people are here.

**Con los terroristas**

Jay: If the Samurai sees the people disguised like snakes then he'd start to attack and I'll confront him!

**Ey Shake**

Jay: CAN I GET A HUGE NINJA SHAKE?

**Ey**

Jay: YEAH!

**Ey**

Jay: UHON!

**Ey**

Jay: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHH HHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

**Ta**

**Ta**

**Ta**

**Ta TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA**

Jay: DO THE NINJA SHAKE! *Everyone starts spazzing out*

Samurai: WHATTHEFLAB?!

Jay: GOT'CHA! *Punches Samurai Mech*

Samurai: OH YOU SON OF A PERVERT! *Punches him IN THE NUTS*

Jay: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SHOOT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!

Samurai: I'm not paying for your surgery. I'll be there...laughing.

**With Zane**

Some lady: OH NO HELP ME SOMEBODY! THESE SERPENTINE GOT ME!

Zane: I'm no Mario brother but I am a ninja! I'MA COMING!

Samurai: Sorry Timpani, you're Blumiere is in another castle. *Flies away with serpents in his net*

Zane: DARN IT! CURSE YOU PAPER MARIO LOGIC!

Some lady: Are you dating someone?

Zane: LADY DOES IT LOOK LIKE I HAVE INTEREST IN A PRINCESS PEACH LIKE YOU?!

**With Kai**

Kai: Luckily if the Samurai tries to hit me with lasers, my fat will be able to save me.

Hypnobrai Warrior: It's that fire chili fat ninja guy!

Kai: I'M NOT FAT!

Me: No offense Kai but you're stomach is literally popping out of your suit.

Kai: *With a Forever Alone and Sad Violin playing in the background* IT'S NOT TRUE. I'm loved by many!

Everyone in the series pops out and OCs (Your OC can appear if you want!): HA! DON'T MAKE US LAUGH!

Kai: YOU'RE MAKING ME CRY!

Everyone and OCs: HA HA HA!

Caroline: YOU SUCK! HA HA! NINJAGO BLOOPERS CHARACTERS WERE HERE!

Samurai: *Whispers to self* I'll sneak out now.

**With Cole**

Cole: AH, The Cave of Memes (Once I thought 'Memes' was pronounced 'Mimis'! Well Mimi has become a meme I think because of her true form...YOU BETTER RUN)

Samurai: OH IT'S ONE OF YOU LONERS!

Cole: YOU CALLED ME A LONER? I'MA GO EMO ON YOU!

Samurai: Not amused. *Launches arm at Cole*

Cole: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW NAH BRAH! *GEtS SAMURAI PAUWNCHED IN THE FACE. LIKE A MAN*

**Back On The Bounty**

Jay: THAT SAMURAI IS A PIECE OF WORK!

Zane: SHE CALLED ME TIMPANI. I'M NOT IN PAPER MARIO!

Cole: HE WASN'T AMUSED WITH MY EPICNESS!

Kai: *Listening to 1D* I'm beautiful...I'm beautiful...I'mbeautifulI'mbeautifulI'mbeautifulI' mbeautifulI'mbeautifulI'mbeautifulI'mbeautifulI'mb eautiful. HEY GUYS DO YOU THINK I'M BEAUTIFUL?!

Cole: Why are you listening to 1 Direction?

Kai: Everyone literally called be ugly and fat. *Sniff* I'M BEAUTIFUL RIGHT?!

Zane, Jay, Cole: Uh...

Kai: *Murder music in the background* RIGHT?! MY FELLOW BROTHERS? DON'T LIE. OR I'LL BURN YOU.

Zane, Jay, Cole: NAH! You're fat and ugly.

_**In the loving Memory of Kai Flamely. R.I.F (Rest in Fatness)**_

_**Kai, these are the nice things that we have to say about you...**_

_**You were always there making everyone feel attractive and healthy.**_

_**-Cole**_

_**I knew you couldn't handle the truth so I LIED! HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW WWWWWWWW! But seriously you're FAT.**_

_**-Zane**_

_**Hey is it fine if I'm in Nya's bedroom for a while? SHE'S MINE YOU FOOL. Now I'll be in her bed waiting since we're like MARRIED ON THE INSIDE. You and your skin are married. I'm surprised that a person could GAIN that much weight! You look like you're pregnant with 90 kids. I'M NOT LYING.**_

_**-Jay**_

_**You know I bet all my powers that you're parents DIED OF EMBARRASSMENT. You're fat is as large as NINJAGO CITY. You need to drink some tea while you're dead. I bet your parents will avoid you as soon as they see the Jupiter you call a stomach.**_

_**-Sensei Wu**_

_**Now that you died...I'M GOING TO HIT ON JAY! AND YOU'LL DO NOTHING TO STOP ME! HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ACK ACK ACK! Sorry bout that. I hope you enjoy being the world's first human bomb.**_

_**-Nya**_

_**Well let's just say that I never liked you. You suck. COLE'S THE BEST. You should of been the human pinata. You make the ugliest people look AMAZING. You're disgrace to any person with the same powers as you. I'm going to laugh at your funeral. Only if you weren't THAT FAT. 10,000 lbs? That's a lot.**_

_**-Me**_

_**HA HAAAAAAA! HA HA HA! HA HA HA! I HOPE WE'LL BE ABLE TO FIT YOU IN A COFFIN! AFTER ALL WHO CARES ABOUT YOU'RE BEING?! You killed yourself by eating food that no one would even try. That's just sad.**_

_**-Caroline**_

_**If you want to tell Kai the truth you may. AFTER LAUGHING YOU BUTTS OFF AT HIS FUNERAL. Notice that funeral the sad and depressing word as FUN in it.**_

_**ಠ**__**~ಠ **__**Confused face.**_

_**IKR?!**_

Zane: KAI! GET UP FROM THE FLOOR!

Kai: SHUT UP! DON'T YOU SEE I'M HAVING A NIGHTMARE OF ME BEING DEAD?!

Cole: Don't YOU have take Lloyd to the Arcade so we can look for the Samurai?

Kai: Well played.

**In Ninjago City**

Kai: Alright Lloyd. Take this cash and go play in the Arcade.

Lloyd: But this Arcade SUCKS YOUR FATNESS!

Kai: HEY! I used to go to this Arcade as a kid!

Lloyd: It probably turned horrible since the first day you entered it with you CoN self.

Kai: YOU SUCK.

Lloyd: You shouldn't be talking. When it comes to food your mouth is like a black hole.

Kai: YOU NOW WHAT?! I'M BEAUTIFUL AND...

Lloyd: WHO** LIED** TO YOU?!

Kai: *Sniff* I GOT A SAMURAI TO GET! *Starts crying* YOU STAY HERE WHILE I GO FIND THAT NUT.

Lloyd: Looking for a nut? You should look lower I'm sure you'll find it.

Kai: *Sobbing like it's hot* SHUT UP! *Drives away*

Lloyd: What a crybaby.

Skales: Yes he did!

Lloyd: Hmmmmmmmmm. *Listens to the serpents conversation*

Skales: Pythor found the lost city of Ourobooarus! NOW GET THOSE SKALES ON THAT BUS BEFORE YOU STAY IN CIVILIZATION.

Lloyd: *Sees hypnobrai costume* OH YEAH!

Skales: HURRY HURRY DON'T DELAY! WE HAVE A LONG TRIP COMING OUR WAY! *Lloyd gets on* YOU...

Lloyd: YES?!

Skales: Close the doors please?

Lloyd: SHOW KAY!

Skales: Uh.

**With The Ninja**

Sensei: Alright people. Where's the kid?

Cole: Lloyd?

Sensei: Good you understand me AND English. Where is he?

Zane: KAI DROPPED HIM OFF!

Kai: I THOUGHT COLE PICKED HIM UP!

Cole: I THOUGHT HE WAS WALKING WITH JAY!

Jay: WHOA! WHAT?!

Sensei: You don't know?

All 4 of them: We don't know.

Sensei: If I didn't have a heart you people would of been SUED.

Cole: We can go look for him!

Sensei: Cole *Sniff* THANK YOU! NOW! FIND HIM!

**With The Ninja**

Kai: He's no where to be seen.

Jay: Did you check the flab?

Zane: Did you check your pants?

Jay: Heh...Heh...WHY WOULD LLOYD BE IN MY PANTS? *Starts laughing like a maniac*

Kai: He's not on me.

Cole: Guys! We can watch the recording!

Zane: SMARTY!

Cole: THANKS!

Jay: Alright Zane. Play the video.

Zane: Since when did you become Mr. Serious? *Puts video in DVR*

Kai: THERE HE IS!

Cole: Lloyd saw the serpentine?

Kai: AND HE'S HEADING TO THE LOST CITY OF OUROBOARUS?! LET'S GO!

**In Their Vehicles (Where they talk in Rhyme)**

Jay: Man I hope they didn't hurt the little guy. If they did we'll probably die!

Cole: Don't be worried Jay! Luckily we didn't get sued so we wouldn't have to pay!

Kai: I hate it that we're in here and we have to rhyme! One of these days, we will have a hard time.

Zane: Don't be a hater Kai make sure you don't blow an eye. Trying to survive might be hard but we can hurry this up and our guard. So has a token of being as slow as a mole, we go back to you Cole.

Cole: We're here now we can ch...

Kai: BAGELS! *Vehicles disappear*

Jay: Ah? AH...AH...OH MY FLAB AH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zane: Jay I caught you!

Jay: Zane, I don't support technoshipping!

Kai: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSH A! We're here!

Cole: And there's Lloyd!

Kai: LET'S ROLL!

Jay, Zane, Cole: KAI NO! *All of them fall and get trapped*

Pythor: Oh our main act as arrived.

Skales: Ladies and gentlietine, it is time for the fight to begin. NINJA VS SAMURAI!

Zane: Guys. Tell my friends that I love them.

Kai, Jay, Cole: Ok. WAIT! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS!

Samurai: TIME TO DIE!

Kai: Did you go through puberty at like 1 or something?! No one's voice is THAT deep.

Cole: Probably auto tuned.

Samurai: Don't talk about my voice! *Throws a bomb at them*

Jay: HA! YOU MISSED! *Bomb explodes behind Jay* OH MY PERVVERTSz!

Cole: Jay! Are you ok?

Jay: MARGNAH!

Kai: He's ok!

Audience: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jay: SHUT UP OR I'LL TAKE YOU GUYS HOME WITH ME AND...

Audience: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!

Cole: TORNADO OF CREATION?!

The other 3: YEAH!

Cole: EARTH!

Kai: FIRE!

Zane: ICE!

Jay: Ah...HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMM DERPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPP!

LIGHTNING?!

All: NINJAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Constrictai solider: MY CANDY! *Forever Alone face*

Samurai: PLEASE DO IGNORE THE PAIN I HAVE IN STORE!

Ninja: *Fished making that slingshot* HA!

Kai: GET THOSE GENERALS! *Ninjas start running toward Skales and Pythor*

Pythor: Time to SINK this game and make it DEEPER. *Floor starts to tilt and...YOU KNOW THIS SCENE*

Samurai: We need to continue faking.

Jay: Faking what?

Samurai: The fight!

Zane: Oh.

Samurai: Grab my suit.

Ninjas: OK!

Samurai: *Gets out and let's the suit fly the Ninja some where* HA! You snakes SUCK. And I got the Golden Weapons!

**With The Ninja**

Jay: This thing is going CRAZY.

Zane: It's gonna crash!

**BOOM**

Cole: Guys...WE'RE MISSING YTHE FAT CoN PLAYER.

Kai: GRRRRRRRRRRRPH. Wait.

Samurai: Donlt break! I gotta Twix for you!

Kai: NYA?! You're the Red Ranger *Gets slapped* I mean Samurai?

Nya: Yeah. It's only been about the boys while the girl just sits back and relaxes! I'm not ordinary girl. I'm Nya.

Kai: That's sweet and touching but I found out who the Samurai is!

Nya: Kai, please don't tell them.

Kai: But we made a deal and...FINE. I won't say anything.

Jay: How are we going to get home without Kai?

Cole: Jay he's right behind us.

Jay: OOPS!

**Back On The Bounty**

Cole: So he POOPED the weapons?

Kai: Yep.

Jay: Ok, Kai you wash them.

Kai: NO!

Sensei: YES!

Kai: Fine.

Sensei: Nya are you in your room?

Nya: Yes!

Kai: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HER?

Sensei:AM I A JAY TO YOU?!

Kai: Well no.

Nya: *Opens room door* Yes Sensei?

Sensei: *Gives Nya a bomb* Explosives can make a big impact on society. Like you made a big impact on the Ninja and Ninjago.

**The End**

* * *

All I need to say is...

**HAPPY APRIL FOOLS!**


	46. Chapter 46: Everyone Hates Kai Part 1

**WARNING!**

**Kai does something REALLT STUPID in this chapter! Well those of you who read Ninjago Bloopers you are already used to Kai's craziness and him being**

**Ludicrous. **

**I LOVE THIS WORD! I don't care if it means funny, absurd, and all of that.**

**When I get older I may name my son that. :3**

**HEY celebrities name their kids names like Kid. Yeah imagine being named that. REALLY SOMEONE DID THAT. **

**I feel BAD for them ESPECIALLY THE LITTLE BOY WHO'S PARENT'S NaMED hIM...Adolff Hitler. **

**Yeah my text got SHAKEH! Now on to the chapter.**

* * *

**Zack's P.O.V**

Man. Being a G.A.Y is tough [Me: I WONDER WHY]. Especially when you have a hot girl on the opposite side as you. She looks nice with her brown hair and eyes. The words that come out of her mouth.

_'Are you stalking me?'_

_'LEAVE OR I'M GOING TO CALL THE NCPD!'_

_'I am going to destroy you.'_

Words of an angel! I'm lucky to be here watching her every move and listen to my voice say her sweet name...

Jamie.

I see no boyfriend around so ZACK'S COMIN' INTO TOWN! But since she's so fiesty, ll have to fight her for her love and marrige to me! Zack!

Then she'll be part of the G.A.Y.S! While the G.A.Y.S are persuading people to join and we start having more subsequent meetings at our rendezvous! The G.A.Y.S are growing from billion to trillion!

By the time those pesky Ninjas try to stop Lord Garmadon he will call in his squad! We will have a club of INFINTY! Then no one will stop the

**G**armadon's

**A**ssult

**Y**outh

**S**quad!

HAHAHAHAHA! OW! MY NUTS!

"I won the fight now, GET LOST." Jamie announced.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" I managed to say.

"What?!""

"Come closer so I can show you Zack's Guilde for Relaxation."

Jamie kicked my butt and sent me flying by punching me!

"DON'T WORRY DARLING! I'LL COME BACK!"

* * *

**Out of A Tunnel**

**Caroline's P.O.V**

"Kai, what is WRONG with you?!"

"Nothing! I didn't know that one wrong move can end us being outside of the giant maze."

"It's a labyrinth. You sir need to stop scratching your butt and being a retard. Can't you be smart for once? Or do YOU need to go back to Nursery?"

Since Kai wanted to be the leader instead being the 'Guy Who Does Nothing' I gave him that oppertunity but then I discovered that...

THIS GUY IS AN IDIOT!

People say 'He's not that bad' be with him for a week and you'll feel like JUMPING OUT OF A WINDOW. Or you can throw him out and laugh at him. The second way works for me.

Anyway, he led us to the outside which could be a sign for our failure. Why?

**BEGINNING OF ELEMENTAL LABYRITH.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR LIFE FOR THERE IS NO WAY OUT.**

NUFF SAID. THAT SIGN.

"Look if you want me to be smart FINE. Whisper your motto into my ear! It can only be 8 characters long!" Kai offered.

"I don't have a motto."

"Then whisper something into my ear!"

"I hate you."

"Nope!"

"You suck."

"NUN UH!"

Man this Creature is annoying! Wait. *INSERT GRINCH SMILE HERE*

I whispered a PERFECT MOTTO for Kai.

"That's your motto?"

"I don't have one idiot."

"OK!"

He ran up a bunch of rocks until he arrived to a cliff that made you see the whole city of Ninjago.

He took a deep breathe in.

"Hey, I thought you said to whisper it! Isn't it going to be between us?!" I asked sarcasticly.

**Don't be offened by this text. Actually it doesn't mean anything inapporriate 8I really don't have time to spell right. I REALLY want Kai to shout this to the Universe.**

"**UP YOURS!**"

Yes. I knew this was going to happen. He says he's so smart. THEN WHY DOES HE YELL THIS?!

The funny thing is that EVERYONE KNOWS KAI'S VOICE!

Man, this guy...this guy is going to get mobbed and probably known as the World's Greatest Douchebag.

Kai ran back down and did a victory pose.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE. I TRICKED YOU! I'M SMART, GOOD-LOOKING, AND CLEVER." Kai boasted.

"No, no you aren't." I said without amusement.

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"You yelled that out to EVERYONE and that is a phrase my friend that NO ONE will take lightly nor a joke. Plus everyone knows your voice as it is. You aren't smart OR clever if you think saying that will get you up in the ranks. Plus who LIED to you? Whoever told you that you're good-looking mus of been very DRUNK."

"PSSSH. I bet NO ONE heard that whatsoever. We're DAYS from there!"

* * *

**Everyone Else in This story **

"UP YOURS?! UP YOURS WHAT?!"

* * *

**Cole's P.O.V**

Kai, just why? UP YOURS? UP YOURS! UP YOURS?!

"KAIBY, YOU BETTER COME HERE AND GET SOMETH RIGHT UP YOUR..."

"ASHLEY! Did you just call Kai Kaiby?" Lara and I said in unison.

"Yeah so I said a few words wrong? SOMEBODY ID GOING TO GET SLAPPED UP HIS...Eh. I deal with that fool later. Anyway we should start looking for a way out of this mini prison and get that Weapon!" Ashley got over that pretty quickly!

Now we better not run into Kai. Or its RIGHT UP YOURS.

* * *

**Jamie's P.O.V**

I just can't shake off the feeling that I know Zack from somewhere! But I never had friends or family members that are jerks! Maybe I'm just imaginning things.

But maybe I HAVE met a jerk in my life.

KAI.

UP YOURS?! SERIOUSLY?! Man, Zack wouldn't even say that! He acts like a stalker and a theif. I knew this Zack guy for like a few hours or so?

Kai for like 4 or 5 weeks ever since this disaster?

Did he go crazy? Like I left Sensei and he's probably DEAD from the FREEZING temperature?!

HAHA! If this keeps on happening...

WE'RE SCREWED.

* * *

**Look at this chapter and tell me what you think UP YOURS means.**

**It means practically NOTHING. It depends how you use it. **

**How would you feel if someone told you UP YOURS? How would you deal with it?**

**Who's the best Mario Character?**

**What do you think about Zack?**

**Anyway I have good news. Well if that's what you call it. I have a DeivantArt now! And since it's around 2:30 in the morning for me here I can't put the link on my profile YET. But of course it's TheComingofEpic.**

**I posted a few works but until I draw alot and all that I'm taking request for art! If you want me to draw an Oc of yours or whatever tell me in the reviews! This is optional but you can tell me what clors to use and I'll tell you when it's on DA! You don't have to do this if you did that would be PRETTY RUDE. This goes for Guest as well so...**

**Enjoy?**

**Anyway hae a good day/night!**


	47. Chapter 47

**HEY GUYS! I just went back to school today and yeah. I wish our weekends can be this long but we can't get what we want most of the time. Wanna pony? NO YOU CAN'T HAVE ONE! For I don't even have one!**

**But I DO want a panda! :D**

* * *

**Sensei's P.O.V**

After mourning from my lost of Jeanine, I went to look for Jamie. I must of been crying too long! Like SERIOUSLY. Jamie must of left for I refused to listen to her! If anything happens to Jamie, it's my fault. She can't find Zane or her sister but she perserved! Maybe I need to learn a lesson or two from her because now I'm all alone in a freezing ditch.

WHY?! Why does this have to happen to ME?! Ok, I know I'm good-looking but still. If I had a choice I would of handcuff her to me so we'll move together! The must rest our each and everyone of our shoulders yet some are slacking.

I stood up and stomped my left foot on the ice until it broke, making a puddle of fresh pure water. I jumped in and took a path and stuffed ice cubes down my Gi. Then I was able to hide some ice cubes in my beard to protection from enemies. I tool of my hat and poured water in it so I'll be able to stay wet.

The animals in this area are REALLY dangerous even though I haven't seen any yet, but I herad their cries after they have been defeated.

When I was done with my preparations I smelled fresh, I looked like Kai since he's fat, I was wet so I won't be able to be attacked, and...I got my Senseiness.

"Looks like Sensei turned into Sexeah!"

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

**Zack's P.O.V**

Y'know, flying in the air and hearing the phrase up yours from that Kai dude is annoying. ANNOYING! But Garmadon gave me a mission so I MUST stop them from getting the Mega Weapon! Or else good will win. GOOD WILL WIN. This is HORRIBLE!

I slammed my fist unto the ground after I fell from that skyfall {BA-DUM TSH}. Just thinking about things being...normal ISN'T pleasent. PSH! Drinking water from a glass! Here we DRINK the glass, THROW OUT THE SOLID WATER, WATCH IT EXPLODE, and THAT'S HOW IT RAINS! That is WAY quicker than that Water Cycle stuff.

That's when my watch started to ring. You wouldn't believe who was calling me.

"LG, what in madness do you want?" I questioned.

"Are you capturing those fools?!"

"Yes."

"The how come some of them escaped?!"

"It's not MY problem! I don't work in that division!"

"GREAT! I'll call more G.A.Y.S to work in that part. Wait. Are you bleeding?"

"WHAT?!"

I looked at my shirt and it revealed blood but since my shirt is black, the blood appeared to be black.

"I gotta go! Bye." I said.

I hanged up and tried to find a way to stop all of this bleeding. I can't go to the start of the labyrinth since two of those ninjas are there but I can't DIE! I'm too hot to die! Only if I won that fight. Everything would have been perfect from that point on.

After about an hour of looking, screaming, and signning for help it was useless. I'm STILL bleeding and I don't want to die without seeing that nice sweet face of Jamie. Maybe I should die in pride for I am a G.A.Y! I will always be a G.A.Y! No matter what...

* * *

**Jamie's P.O.V**

**Love yout enemies as yourself**

Even though Zack was a jerk, seening him on the verge of dying made me panic. I was looking for the enterance to the labyrinth but then I saw Zack slouching on a cave wall.

If he died I would feel guilty for not helping him when just there breathing slowly and probably losing more and more blood by the second. Hopefully I'll be able to take him to a nearby hospital or something.

I picked Zack up and walked over to the bickering ninjas. Kai is now known as the 'Man who needs to be more intellegent'. This is my opinion but I don't think Kai is going to have EVERYONE in Ninjago forgive him until a year from today or something like that. Caroline was just trying to make him be quiet but Kai keeps on talking like crazy. He's WRONG about EVERYTHING HE IS SAYING.

"NO ONE TOOK IT THE WRONG WAY OK!" Kai screamed.

"Kai YES! People did! You clearly HEARD them! I know that you aren't death but you are acting like a FOOL." Caroline snapped.

"I'M NO FOOL!"

"Kai let me tell you this right here right now. That WAS offensive but it depends on how you use it." I said.

"Thatnk you Jamie! That is what I was trying tell him!" Caroline replied.

"YEAH RIGHT..."

Caroline smacked Kai and then she helped me with the Zack situation.

"Kai are you coming?" I asked.

"Fine." Kai managed to say throughout his tears and pain.

* * *

**A chapter COMPLETED! Do DO DO DO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DO DO DO DO DO!**

**Does anyone know who Zack is? And NO it's NOT WHO YOU THINK HE IS.**

**Do you think 'UP YOURS' isn't bad but it depends on how you use it?**

**Wanna sequeal to this?**

**Have a good day\night\tomorrow\today\WHATEVER TIME ZONE YOU ARE IN!**


	48. Chapter 48: Zack Revealed

**So I just came back from school WITH NO HOMEWORK and since I want to watch Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (YEAH. I LOVE THAT SHOW! It's HILARIOUS! IT'S THE CHEESE!~) and I'm gonna procrastinate as soon as that comes on I'll leave YOU with a chapter! As Sensei said in Ninjago Bloopers...**

**Sensei: Cole, Zane, Jay, Kai, I got a story to tell you and it's NOT going to end pleasantly.**

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

After rushing Zack into the Hospital we found out WHO HE IS! Well WAS but still! It was GARMADON! I thought he was Zane because of the name, looks, and creepy robo skills but it turns out that it was Garmadon and he looked SCARED.

"GARMADON! WHAT THE STUFF ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Caroline screamed.

"I lost control of the G.A.Y.S!" Garmadon replied.

"WELL NO DUH! YOU'RE CLEARLY THE HOMELESS MAN WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO GANG UP ON!" I shouted.

"SINCE WHEN?!"

"SINCE! Um...Hey Caroline, Jamie, can you come up with a good diss please!

"Well Kai, YO MOM'S LIKE A GARMIES BUTTERCUP! THERE'S NO WRONG WAY TO..."

"SHAD AP!"

"STOP!, Jamie yelled, "If you're really Garmadon then how come you were hitting on me?!"

"Well The Troublesome 3, I have a story to tell you and it's **NOT** going to end pleasantly." You see...

* * *

**"As The leader of the Garmadon Assault Youth Squad...**

Caroline: HA! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

**"ANYWAY! I captured your little robot and switched some things around so he'll make me weapons, food, and of course disguises."**

Jamie: And that's how you began Zack?

**"NO. One day Zane was making a costume in my honor...**

* * *

**A Flashback in Garmy's P.O.V**

"Master Garmadon, I have GREAT NEWS FOR YOU!" Zane cheered.

"WHAT? Those Ninja are DEAD?! CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON!" I sang.

"Sorry Master they haven't been destroyed."

"MAN! Is that robot replica of me in that mind-blowing labyrinth DOING ANYTHING? Man this taking so long that when Misako had Lloyd it seemed like I was STILL mad at her for not telling me."

"Well we do have ONE way of getting time to speed up."

"HOW?! Listen to One Direction, Zane? Yeah THAT'S COOL BRO!" (There are 2 puns in here! Can you find them?)

"No before you made me a G.A.Y there was this TOTALLY HOT BABE that I'm in love with. Plus I bet she still loves me! I need a way to make her join the G.A.Y side!" Zane whined.

"SHUT UP! I'll go for you if you want since you've been working SO HARD! Just make some spray paint and shades or whatever so I can look like one of you fools." I replied.

"THANKS GARMY! YOU ARE SO NICE TO ME!" Zane cheered will making a heart with his hands.

"Dude, calm yourself. Are you a Justin Beiber fan?"

"Oh Heavens NO!"

"Then stop acting like a FOOL who people call gay!"

"But a single individual on your side is called a..."

"WHY YOU STILL SPEAK!"

"I'm hungry."

I facepalmed at this lack of stupidity. HOW WOULD A NINDROID OR NINBORG WHATEVER NEED TO EAT! THAT'S LIKE ME FORCING A BOWL OF COLE'S SPAGHETTI DOWN SOMEONE THROAT!

"If you need to eat go."

"OK!"

This Nindroid is defective. EVEN THAT 'I AM ERROR' GUY FROM THE LEGEND OF GARMY IS BETTER! This society needs to think more before we act or else we'll become SPARTAMAN! Or that dude from LazyTown who's in love with that pink-haired girl!

**Kai: WHOA WHOA WHOA!**

**Garmadon: WHAT?!**

**Kai: HIS NAME IS SPORTACUS NOT SPARTAMAN! AND THE PINK-HAIRED GIRL IS STEPHANIE!**

**Garmadon: What is -2+1?**

**Kai: I dunno.**

**Garmadon: If you don't know then WHY TO YOU ****INTERRUPTING ME!**

**Kai: That is a MESSED UP sentence.**

**Garmadon: You're a messed up FATTY!**

**Caroline: KAI SHUT UP!**

**Kai: BUT...**

**Caroline: Until you lose weight DON'T CORRECT ME OR THIS DUDE! Go on Garmadon.**

After Zane's lunch break, he brought some G.A.Y.S with him to help me blend in and when I was done I was fully ZACK! Then he gave me a picture of YOU JAMIE! So I looked all over until I found you talking to a pile of snow.

**Jamie: That was Sense Wu.**

**Garmadon: Oh. Then NEVER MIND!**

I started to work my Zack charm and it was working until I found at Zane started a G.A.Y rebellion! They were throwing bombs at me and all of that! In order for me to get back in there, I had to capture you but since I lost the fight and I got an uppercut RIGHT UP YOURS APPARENTLY!

**Kai: DON'T GLARE AT ME PEOPLE!**

**Caroline: OH WE HAVE TOO! Now SHUT UP!**

Plus Zane is planning to steal the Mega Weapon! I was shocked after I hard that but I fainted and you people found me!

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V**

What the STUFF DID LG TELL US?! Ok, I know he's Zack but still seems unbelievable if you ask me. Kai tells me BETTER STORIES THAN THAT AND ALL OF THEM ARE NONSENSE! Lord Garmadon stories at least make more sense then Kai's 'Ninjas on Ice' or 'The Legend of Garmy'. I'm not going to lie The Legend of Garmy IS awesome and that is a Kai story... THAT HE STOLE FOR ME BUT MADE IT STUPID.

"So where's Zane now?" I asked.

"He must be in the G.A.Y Cave." Garmadon answered.

"Ok Garmadon...WHO THE NAVI WILL TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY AFTER YOU CALL YOURSELVES THE G.A.Y.S AND FOR THE INDIVIDUALS G.A.Y? What's your name? THE MASTER G.A.Y, THE ULTIMATE, G.A.Y, LIKE COME ON! Look G.A.Y Overlord, if you have to capture Jamie and get us into your creepy little G.A.Y Cave we might as well try right here RIGHT NOW!"

"Caroline's right. We have to get into that cave and more ninjas are better than one right?" Jamie said while nudging me and Kai.

"Yes!" Kai and me said in unison.

"Than it's settled! We must go to the cave IMMEDIATELY!"

* * *

**I told you it wasn't who you think it is! But Zack may appear in my future stories. I DON'T KNOW! But only time will tell when Sensei Wu drinks soda! Oops. That's probably a NEVER but we'll see we'll see.**

**Did anyone think that Zack was Zane?**

**There are TWO puns in this chapter and they're right next to each other! Can you find them?**

**Is everything you're watching Ninja Themed? (Idk if I asked this question but for me IT'S A YES! Read the Author's Note up there!)**

**What do you think is manlier Call of Duty or Teletubbies? TELETUIBBIES! THEY HAVE A TALKING SUN AND THEY SURVIVE BY LIVING IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE! THAT'S PBS Kids' VERSION OF SURVIVOR!**

**Did you like that April Fools chapter?**

**I MAY start a new story today since *sniff* WARNING! This story is ALMOST coming to the end!**

**EH. Things have a beginning and an end RIGHT!**

**Best wishes**

**TheComingofEpic**


	49. Chapter 49

**So new chapter! ENJOY! WARNING: NINJAGO LOGIC IS INCLUDED.**

* * *

**Garmadon's P.O.V**

Before I took these three ninjas to the my secret underground cavern so this plan will go into effect. When Zane takes them in and cages them I WILL BE THE RULER AGAIN! After all, I started it and that's how I plan to end it. Me, dying in the G.A.Y Community, in honor. With respect and pride. Watching those petty ninja die. Wait...WHY AM I EVEN HELPING THEM?! If I lead them to Zane and they will revolt...and come after me AND him. Then they'll find the location of the Mega Weapon! IMPOSSIBLE! I can't do this! My evil plans will get foiled 256x (That means 256 times) like 7 for each they of the week. Then you'll have 24...then...60...Yeah. Why AM I HELPING THEM?!

I knocked on the secret door and threw Kai, Jamie, and Caroline down the stairs so Zane can see a Mission Complete (Or 'Course Clear' ;3).

"GARMADON?! Why have you returned?" Zane asked in confusion.

"Because you ask for ONE Ninja but I got THREE! Two extras since I'm always here to supports my G.A.Y.S!" I replied.

"YOUR G.A.Y.S?! HA! I'm in charge now fool! The G.A.Y.S are now called the Z.A.Y.S!"

* * *

**Cole's P.O.V**

We finally found it. The Mega Weapon in it's 'SECRET' location. It was behind a trapezoid with bases 45 and 16, height of 77, let's just say that all of that info just got us through a 2348.5 wall. The girls gave me the Mega Weapon to hold so we can get out of here. The only thing is that everyone probably gave up so they MUST be wandering in circles!

Yes. They HAVE of be running in circles. I know them for too many years if you ask me. Well SOME of them for too many years.

"So we got the Weapon! Make a wish and LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Ashley demanded.

"But shouldn't we at LEAST find the others and tell them that we found the Weapon?" I asked.

"NO!" Lara and Ashley screamed in my ear.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A **FOOL** FOR ASKING **FOOLISH** QUESTIONS!" Both of them yelled.

Maybe they're right. Since we DID go back in time and...well the Mega Weapon exploded? But it's HERE. From outer space...So it MUST be used. Hopefully it doesn't explode and turn back into the four weapons since these blades are cooler than those. Like literally, I have a RAINBOW sword! Now people don't call me emo!

"Dude, what are you waiting for?" Lara asked.

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that! Mega weapon..."

"HALT!"

We all turned around to see Zane in all ominous black. Ha. WHO KNEW?!

"Garmadon lost control of this world and THAT weapon. So if I were you, I would give it to the NEW ruler of the Z.A.Y.S. Ok?"

The Z.A.Y.S?! SHOOT! I had so many jokes to make for the Garmadon's Assault Youth Squad but now it's...

ZANE'S ASSAULT YOUTH SQUAD?!

"Zane are you ok? Do you have a glitch or something?" Lara questioned the Nindriod.

"No. This is who i am. Now, GIVE ME THE WEAPON!" Zane came running at us as if we did something MEAN!

"RUN!" Ashley yelled.

The three of us started to run towards the exit of this maze. By the time we got out we were home free! That';s when the doors to the labyrinth locked and we celebrated our victory.

"At least each one of us can ask the Mega Weapon to do something." Ashley pointed out.

"But you don't have elemental powers."

"So?"

I started to get a bit nervous since Ashley kept on glaring at me. Maybe I offended her?

"Well you're a girl and you might be weak. While I'm a guy so I'm able to..."

Lara kicked me and I almost landed off a cliff. I released the Mega Weapon and Lara caught it. NOW, I can tell that they're mad. Plus I'm all alone since there's two ladies and one guy.

"Cole, I would be able to push you off a cliff and LAUGH at your funeral BUT I'm a girl so I have no reason right now to push you off a cliff AND kick you into a train" Ashley said in an offended tone.

Oops.

* * *

**I know I know. Short chapter but I HAVE to clean out my binders and organize them. I MAY not upload as I usually do because...**

**I have finals.**

**You better NOT say 'Well that's not an excuse' because GRADES ARE WAY MORE IMPORTANT THAN PLEASURE. Well that's what my Dad says so I may be intelligent BUT why SHOULDN'T I study? Can YOU remember EVERYTHING you learned from the beginning of the year to NOW?!**

**If I DON'T pass my finals I'll FAIL. *SNIFF* MY NAME STARTS WITH AN A AND MY GRADE WILL BE AN A, A-, or A+!**

**Also thanks for the people who were concerned about my pain last week! LUCKILY I'M BACK TO MY HAPPY, CHRISTIAN, VIDEO GAME LOVING, DRAWER SELF!**

**Yep. I'm TOADALLY ASHLEY! ;3**

**Oh. Plus THAT'S why I didn't upload last Monday and Friday. Yeah, I was technically DEAD on those days.**

**ANYWAY!**

**Best Wishes**

**Ashley/Baby Ash/Ashoo/Ashoo-shoo/Ashley Sarah/ Ashley Sarah *CENSORS PART OF LAST NAME* saint.**

**Yeah. My last name LITERALLY ENDS WITH SAINT! And I'm a CHRISTAIN! *WINK WINK PUNS PUNS***

**You guys are probably facepalming right now.**

**Well you guys MIGHT of seen my last name. My Mom and Sister LITERALLY wrote a book and it has my last name in that HUGE EPIC FONT and if you miss it...we'll have a problem.**

**NAH JUST KIDDING.**

**But no they REALLY wrote a book.**

**If you guys read all of THIS than thank you. Many people would of GAVE UP.**

**ANYWAY!**

**Best Wishes**

**TheCominofEpic**


	50. Chapter 50: The Final Fight

**Literally! 3 CHAPTER LEFT OF THIS STORY! Have you SEEN the title of this chapter like seriously guys I'm like happy we finished the story! Well, got THIS far! I know I know FINALS, PICNICS, and POSSUM HOLLER! Nur HUR HUR! I hope you can tell I'm excited!**

**Oh and to the people who read Ninjago Bloopers:**

**Sorry for not uploading Friday! You know I work SO HARD to make the episodes that have like 3,000 words or more and literally when I was in the middle of Episode 10, I saved it. Then the progress LITERALLY went back to the BEGINNING of the episode. I was SO MAD! You should of seen me CRYING IN THE CORNER. JUST KIDDING!**

**I just stopped and I feel SO sorry! Why would I cry in the corner though? The answer to that is Sweet Brown. AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT.**

**You guys are awesome. I never even knew I have over 300 reviews!One of Massive Singer's reviews pointed it out and I'm like...SINCE WHEN?!**

**Anyway, if you're a Zane fan. BE WARNED. Something INTERESTING happens. Heh, heh heh heh Ha HA HA HAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HACK! Sorry! Coughing is SO overrated these days! But an Ashley cough, WILL NEVER GET OLD! With the HURKS and the YACKS and the wearing away of your throat when your sick? Yeah I have bronchitis. So I'm like sick for a month and you hear me in class HACK URCK HECK BLECK BUCKS!**

**On to the NEXT CHAPTER!**

**BTW, Have you heard the story of the guy who bulldozed some of the houses in his neighborhood because of a fence. Yes. A FENCE. That's why I'm laughing WAY TOO HARD! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD :D :D :l**

**Alright here it is.**

* * *

**Sensei's P.O.V**

As soon as I exited that labyrinth, the sky lost it's yellow poisonous look and turned into like a Cole emo look. Something bad is coming but I don't even know the difference between day and night so who cares? Well I for one enjoy to see the funhouse that my brother made.

"ALL HAIL ZANE! THE LEADER OF THE Z.A.Y.S!"

WHAT?! That can't be our Zane! trust me on that fact. With a city in ruin and Garmadon probably winning this race and all that Zane HAD to be helping us. One way or another! Right?

I went into the crowd of people and decided to ask what's going on.

"Um, sir...", I asked this man,"What's going on?"

"The Ice Ninja overthrew Garmadon and now instead of G.A.Y.S it's Z.A.Y.S! But he wants the Mega Weapons so we can get back into our REAL home!"

I was about to say something until I saw Zane walk onto a stage.

"Everyone, may I have your attention? You better get used to living here for I'M you're Ruler. Garmadon laid a cinder block on your backs, I will lay an ANVIL! I WON'T tolerate any disobedience from you people. So ALL of you better give me HALF of everything you own, NOW."

No one hesitated to give Zane their items for they are frightened by his threats. I am too! What happen to our lovable Ninja of Ice? Shouldn't he be calm and help us?

"Aren't you going to help us?" Someone asked.

"KILL HIM!" Zane yelled.

Everyone started to run for their lives. But I heard Ninjago City is in ruins from a recent earthquake! Wait. Was Jeanine there when it happened? Is she...NO! It's not the time to think about her right now. I just need to at LEAST find out who has the Mega Weapon.

Garmadon doesn't have it since he would of broken free and turn Zane into scrap metal, Zane doesn't have it because I only see a STICK in his hand not a WEAPON. People need to show themselves in case THEY have the Mega Weapon! We need help ans stat!

* * *

**Cole's P.O.V**

"Can you PLEASE forgive me? This is the 256th time you know!"

"Oh well! If you have a wife and you want a child that's NINE months of craziness. Do the math."

Lara and Ashley refuse to forgive me after the pleas, offers, and all of that. So one thing slipped. They better not hate me forever or else we have a problem. I love Ashley but if I tell her in the mist of a crisis than it's time for me to get ready to put on the Puppy Dog face. It works EVERY TIME! Hopefully after a few whimpers they'll forgive me for telling the truth. Wait. NO! lie but you know GAH! Just SHUT UP!

"Cole, what are you doing?" Lara asked me.

"The Mega Weapon is heavy and I'm like itchy on my back so why not give my self a jolly old whack?" I replied with a smile.

"You look like you broke out of a mental institution." Ashley said emotionless.

"ALRIGHT! YOU PEOPLE WIN! I'M SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A HUSBAND! JUST IMAGINE WHEN WE'RE MARRIED! OH PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"We'll forgive you as soon as we find Garmadon. Or whoever is leading this world into mayhem." Both of them answered.

"YES!" I screamed with joy.

We walked to a stage by the village and saw some people with spears...SURROUNDING SENSEI!

"Hey! Don't hurt the elderly, I'm the only good source of knowledge this town has!" Sensei exclaimed.

"HA! You're only 15!What knowledge do you have? Everyone knows Tyrant Zane is the source of knowledge!" One guy said.

"Yeah and when we find the Mega Weapon Tyrant Zane is going to send you into oblivion!" Another guy laughed.

"Leave him alone!: I yelled pointing the Mega weapon at them.

"Oh. OH. OH! So YOU people had the Weapon all along? Well this SUCKS!" Sensei said in a shocking tone.

"We came here to stop whoever is in charge of this madness and we aren't going down without a fight!" Lara said in her battle position.

"STOP!"

All of us turned to see a ghostly black figure with white eyes.

"Now Cole, give your old pal Zane the Mega Weapon!" It said.

"ZANE?!" Lara and Ashley screamed.

"I KNOW RIGHT?! He lost weight!" Sensei said in shock.

"This place is full of Garmadon's evil energy and when I became the ruler of this place, my element, skills, and intelligence! Now if I get the Mega weapon I'll be... INVINCIBLE! DO DO DODO DO DO DO DODO DO DO DODO DO DO DODODO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DO DOOOOOOOOOOOOO DO DOOOOOOOOOOOOO DO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DO DO DO DOOOOOOOOO DO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Mario Invincible Theme Much?)

"No you won't!"

Everyone turned around and we saw Nya, Kai, Caroline, Jamie, and Jeanine! Oh yes, they're ok! I was about to miss them. But what happened to Garmadon? Eh, I don't care anyway.

"WATCH and LEARN FOOLS! When all of you Ninja are dead, I'll live in this World with a FROSTBITE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

This is the marking of The Final Battle!

Oh no.

* * *

**We all know that I'm a Mario Fan Write because I'm just TOADALLY PEACHY!**

**Oh and you know the literary Elements? For Imagery Writing I put the sentence: Mario ate lots-a spaghetti! Then I drew Mario rubbing his stomach (looking like he's having a baby I just realized it) with Toad looking at Mario like WTD? **

**I MAY post it on DA! Want me to?**

**What is your favorite part of Losing Something?**

**Vote for my poll! Who's the most demented character in Ninjago Bloopers? (Just read at least Chapter 26 of that story if you haven't read it before!)**

**Have a GREAT day/night/afternoon!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Now you may say that I'm BEING RUDE FOR NOT UPLOADING IN THE LAST TWO WEEKS! But ONE WORD SAYS IT ALL: Finals. I'm studying like crazy because we ALL know that those test is a HUGE CHUNK of your grade so if you fail...**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter. OH and Ninjago Bloopers is being worked on AFTER this.**

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V**

Well this sucks. Well for Zane not for me. He became a power hungry and Kai like! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?

Life sucks for him and Kai.

But hopefully we'll be able to get the old Zane back AND the old Ninjago. Plus who could name a that? Ninjago? Ninjas didn't FIND this place technically. The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master wasn't a ninja either. I wonder...

"KAI!" I screamed from the top of my lungs.

"What do you want you Brat?"

"LISTEN YOU FAT TUMBLEWEED, YOU ARE GOING TO COME OVER HERE AND BE MY SHIELD!"

I wonder how Nya dealt with this jerk for HOW MANY YEARS? This dude is lucky to have Lara as a girlfriend because someone as sweet as her can deal with a fat and loud-mouthed jerk like him.

"Look..." Kai walked up to me, "I'm NOT going to be your shield or ANYTHING to protect you when I can get killed!"

"Well you have a shield."

"Then where is it."

"No matter how much you exercise that fat will never go away. It's like impermeable rock."

I patted him on the stomach and threw him at Zane as if he were a bowling ball. Luckily I was able to get Sensei off the ground while Zane was chasing Kai.

"Thank you Caroline. I'm happy that all of us are here but we must fight our brother."

"Eh."

Looks like everyone agrees with me on the 'Eh'.

**Sensei Wu's P.O.V**

"Sensei as brothers and sister we fight A LOT. It'll be easy to throw Zane down since he's kinda a pushover." Jay said with pride.

"That's what you said about Sensei and a month after you got out of the hospital you STILL haven't LEARNED your lesson? Shame. But let's stop chatting anD STart fighting him!" Jamie yelled.

Everyone started to charge toward Zane with uppercuts, kicks, punches, and special moves that go with their element.

Why would they say 'Eh'? This doesn't make any sense at all. Not only did Zane turn against us...they don't care! If Zane gets the Mega weapon then I'm DEAD. Well he ALL would be DEAD. This is horrible. Life-threatening. I may never get married! I'm might not be old enough to have kids but it's a start.

I took a shuriken out of my pocket and threw at Zane while he was fist-fighting with Kai and luckily the weapon got him right in the back!

"How DARE you throw a weapon at me? Now I'm going to kill you first instead of this FAT TUMBLEWEED." Zane complained.

"I'M NOT A **FAT** TUMBLEWEED."

"Isn't it sad when the youth of these days can't accept/tell the truth?" Ashley nudged a laughing Cole.

"YOU'RE THE SAME AGE AS ME!" That's when Jeanine jumped on Kai's stomach and kicked Zane right in the gears and made him tumble back onto the floor.

"Don't hurt my lover's students or else you'll die!" She said.

"THAT'S MY LADY!"

"Sensei, no offense but SHUT UP." Nya replied.

That's when I ran up to Nya and kicked her. She tumbled into Zane and he fell off a cliff! Now, where's Cole?

**Jamie's P.O.V**

I slowly walked over to Cole and forced him up.

"We have a wish to make and since YOU have the Weapon HURRY UP SO WE CAN DESTROY THIS THING!" I yelled.

"But what about Zane?" He asked.

"You know that you're wishing for everything to go back to normal...right?" Ashley questioned him.

"You two are like the same person/"

"WE'RE SISTERS!"

Ashley grabbed the Mega Weapon out of Cole's hand and kicked him to the edge of the cliff.

"You take FOREVER to save the world! You're like the local Police Station, taking 30 minutes after something bad happened as if it's nothing." Ashley said in a mocking tone.

"Sis just say something!"

"K, Mega Weapon make everything go back to normal because we all know that this place sucks, it's a dictatorship not a democracy, and every time someone's born, someone dies which is pretty sad but if you keep on glowing like this and keep on ripping the fabric of space and time then we can stop this conversation and let's get started!"

That's when everything turned black...well red, white, and blueish, with a hint of black but it doesn't matter at the moment we're alive. Because now we're in a green field...

Right?

* * *

**Nya's p.O.V**

Everything's back to NORMAL?! Yes! We're all ok but Jeanine...she's...old. Snesei OLD.

"MYSTAKE?! YOU WERE THE SWEET yet BEAUTIFUL JEANINE?!" Sensei screamed.

"Yep. I may sound like I do drugs but let me tell you this once. I love you and that will NEVA change you twig." Mystake replied while putting her hair in a bun.

Sensei stared in shocked and sounded depressed and worried hoping that the rest of would be able to back him up stating that he didn't love her but by Jamie's evidence and her explanation he's on his own.

"You planned a date smart one. Let's go." Mystake demanded.

"But I'm allergic to make up!" Sensei lied.

"I'm not wearing any. Can you notice?"

Jay took a deep breathe, "To tell you the truth...NOPE."

Mystake smacked Jay, grabbed Sensei's arm, and dragged him off the bounty.

"Somebody SAVE ME!" Sensei yelled.

"Sorry Mario but your princess wants to spend quality time with you!" Ashley screamed into the distance.

I looked around to see Zane talking to Jamie, Cole trying tell Ashley about something, and Lara was forcing Kai to jog 10 miles as an exercise.

Yep. Everything it back to normal.

* * *

**One MORE chapter and we. Are. DONE! So if you need me...I'M STUDYING!**

**What was your favorite part of the WHOLE STORY? **

**Anyway that's all I have all of you guys! Good night/day!**


End file.
